Svedese-Interlingua h
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- h :mus si H-dur|H dur :(el. H dur) mus si major, do-bemolle major h-moll|h moll :(el. h moll) mus si minor, do-bemolle minor ha :I ~! interj ha!, guai!, ay!, ah! II v haber, posseder, detener, fruer de; :(hjälpverb) haber; :~ bort (förlora) perder; :(avlägsna) remover, eliminar; :~ det bra ir ben; :~ fel errar, esser in error, haber torto; :~ framgång succeder; :~ för sig (göra) facer; :(inbilla sig) imaginar; :~ förmåga(n) att haber le facultate de; :~ gott minne posseder un bon memoria; :~ i lön ganiar; :~ inflytelse på influer super; :~ med sig (medföra) apportar con se; :(ha till följd) occasionar; :~ möjlighet att haber le possibilitate de; :~ ont i ryggen haber dolor de dorso; :~ på sig (vara iklädd) portar; :~ rätt haber ration; :~ sönder rumper, demolir, destruer, ruinar; :~ till sitt förfogande disponer de; :~ ögonen med sig mantener/guardar le oculos ben aperte; :~ ögonen på observar; :hur ~r du det? como sta tu?; :jag ~r bara en timme på mig me resta solmente un hora; :jag ~r det bara bra, tack io sta ben, gratias; :vad ~r du här att göra? que face tu hic? III se hektar Haag :le Haga habeas corpus|habeas|corpus :jur habeas corpus lat habegär :rapacitate, invidia, cupiditate, aviditate habil :habile habilitera :habilitar; :~ sig habilitar se habilitering :habilitation; :med rehabilitation habilitet :habilitate habit :habito habitat :bot habitat lat habitation :geogr habitation habituell :habitual habitus :(yttre skick) aspecto exterior; :(hållning) attitude; :social ~ comportamento social habitué|habitue :visitator regular, habitué fr abitye Habsburg :Habsburgo habsburgare :membro del Casa de Habsburgo habsburgsk :de Habsburgo hacienda :hacienda sp hack :I (skåra) intalio; :göra ~ i intaliar II (hackelsemaskin) triturator de palea/de feno/de forrage -ad3e III följa ~ i häl persequer super le talones hacka :I v hachar -sh-, taliar; :(med näbb) beccar; :lantbr sarcular, binar; :fig (stamma, staka sig) balbutiar; :~ i bitar fragmentar; :(små) minutiar; :~ på någon fig continuemente reprochar -sh- un persona; :~ tänder clac©ar le dentes; :~t kött kul carne hachate; :varken ~t eller malet fig ni carne ni pisce II s picco, hacha -sh-; :lantbr sarculo; :kortsp carta (de joco) basse/de basse valor; :fig pauc/poc moneta; :inte gå av för hackor fig haber multe talento hackbräde :hachatoria -sh- hackelse :palea triturate/hachate -sh- hackelsemaskin :triturator de palea/de feno/de forrage -ad3e hackhosta :tusse sic hackig :(om framställning) balbutiante; :tala ~t balbutiar hackkniv :cultello pro hachar -sh-, hachatoria, machete -sh- hackkyckling :fig persona qui es continuemente reprochate -sh- del ambiente hackmat :kul ragout fr ragu de carne hachate -sh-; :fig disordine, chaos; :göra ~ av ett projekt fig completemente guastar un projecto hackning :hachamento -sh- hackordning :fig hierarchia in un gruppo hackspett :zool dendrocopo, pico; :~ar (familj) picidas; :mindre ~ dendrocopo minor; :större ~ dendrocopo major hadj :hadj hadji :hadji Hadrianus :Hadriano haffa :caper, sasir, attrappar hafnium :kem hafnium hafs :inadvertentia, labor discurate/neglecte hafsa :laborar con incuria; :~ ifrån sig facer in haste hafsig :neglecte, negligente, disordinate; :vara ~ mancar de ordine, carer de methodo hafsighet :negligentia, incuria, inattention hafsverk :obra/labor/travalio mal facite hagalen :rapace, cupide, avide, avar, avaritiose hage :(betesmark) pastura clausurate; :(äng) prato clausurate hagel :(ammunition) (parve) plumbo; :meteor grandine hagelby :borrasca de grandine hagelbössa|hagelgevär :(el. hagelgevär) fusil de chassa sh-, carabina hagelkorn :(ammunition) grano de plumbo; :meteor grano de grandine hagelskada :damno(s) de grandine/causate per le grandine hagelskadeförsäkring :assecurantia contra le grandine hagelskur :pluvia de grandine hagga :vetula antipathic hagiograf :hagiographo, hagiographista hagiografi :hagiographia hagiografisk :hagiographic hagiologi :hagiologia hagla :grandinar; :frågorna ~de fig il habeva un pluvia de questiones hagtorn :bot cratego, spino albe/blanc hagtornsbuske :bot spino (albe/blanc) hagtornssnår :bot spineto haiku :litt haiku jap Haiti :Haiti haitier :haitiano haitisk :haitian haitiska :haitiana haj :I s 1 zool squalo; :blå~ squalo blau; :pigg~ squalo spinose; :sill~ lamna naso/cornubic; :som avser ~ squaliforme, squaloide; :tiger~ squalo tigre, galeocerdo; :vit~ squalo blanc 2 fig persona astute (in ganiar moneta) II adj vara ~ på esser bon in, saper facer ben haja :1 ~ till succuter perplexe/surprendite/de pavor 2 (förstå) divinar, compre(he)nder hajaktig :zool squaliforme, squaloide hajfena :pinna/aletta de squalo hajfenssoppa :kul suppa de pinnas de squalo hajk :scoutismo skau- con pernoctation in tentas hajka :participar in scoutismo skau- con pernoctation in tentas hajkött :carne de squalo hajrocka :zool rhinobato hajskinn :pelle de squalo hajtand :dente de squalo hak :1 (skåra) intalio 2 local de dansa inferior haka :I s anat mento; :grop i ~n fossetta, mento furcate; :kluven ~ mento furcate; :slätrakad ~ mento glabre; :spetsig ~ mento punctate/punctute; :sticka ut ~n fig esser franc/coragiose -d3-; :tappa ~n fig esser toto disconcertate/surprendite; :upp med ~n! corage! -ad3e II v ~ av disuncar; :~ fast agrafar, attachar -sh-; :~ på accopular; :~ sig fast adherer; :~ upp sig blocar se; :~ upp sig på fig cecar se super hakband :banda/corregia jugular hake :croc, uncino; :(hulling) hamo; :fig incommoditate, inconvenientia, molestia hakformig :unciforme, uncinate, in forma de croc/de uncino hakgrop :anat fossetta, mento furcate hakkors :cruce unciate/gammate, svastica haklapp :pannello pectoral hakmossa :bot rhytidiadelpho hakning :sport hooking eng huking hakskägg :barba al mento; :(pipskägg) musca hakspets :anat puncta del mento hal :(halkig) glissante, lubric; :fig false, maligne, astute; :sätta någon på det ~a fig probar le manco de cognoscentia de un persona, fortiar un persona a in un angulo; :vara ute på ~ is fig parlar de cosas/circumstantias del quales on non ha satis cognoscentia hala :tirar, traher; :sjö invirgar; :~ ner (a)bassar; :~ upp levar, altiar, hissar; :~ ut på tiden (re)tardar, prolongar, obstruer, differer, relentar halfa :bot sparto, stipa tenacissime halka :I s stato glissante del stratas; :(slirning) derapage -ad3e II v glissar; :(slira) derapar; :~ efter remaner (retro), restar (retro); :fig retardar, perder terreno; :~ in på ett sidospår perder se in un via lateral/secundari; :~ omkull glissar e cader a terra; :~ på ett bananskal glissar super un pelle de banana halkbana :pista glissante in un schola de derapage -ad3e halkig :glissante, derapante halkighet :stato glissante, derapage -ad3e halkkörning :curso de derapage -ad3e halkning :derapage -ad3e halkolycka :accidente a causa de derapage -ad3e halkrisk :risco/periculo de derapage -ad3e; :~! cammino glissante! halkskydd :protection contra derapage -ad3e halkspår :marca de derapage -ad3e halksäker :a proba/prova de derapage -ad3e, antiderapante halkvarning :~! cammino glissante! hall :sala, hall eng hå:l, vestibulo, entrata hallandssöm :text broderia de Halland halleluja :alleluia, hallelujah -ja hallick :proxeneta, ruffiano; :som avser ~ proxenetic; :uppträda som ~ ruffianar hallickmässig :ruffianesc hallon :bot frambese; :blå~ rubo caesius lat sä- hallonbuske :bot frambesiero hallonmask :zool larva de byturo tormentose hallonröd :rubie como le frambese hallonsylt :kul confitura/confectura de frambeses hallonänger :zool byturo tormentose hallstämpel :marca, sigillo; :fig characteristica, criterio, stampa de testimonio ver hallstämpla :certificar, authenti(fi)car, legalisar hallucination :hallucination; :ha ~er haber hallucinationes, hallucinar hallucinatorisk :hallucinatori hallucinera :hallucinar, haber hallucinationes hallucinogen :I s hallucinogeno II adj hallucinogene hallå :I interj hallo!; :~ där! holla! II s (oväsen) rumor; :(uppståndelse) tumulto hallåa :I s annunciatrice de radio/television II v servir de annunciatrice de radio/de television hallåkvinna :annunciatrice de radio/de television hallåman :annunciator de radio/television halm :palea; :förpacka i ~ impalear; :täcka ett tak med ~ impalear un tecto halma :coperir de palea, impalear halmbolster :matras de palea, paleassa halmbädd :lecto de palea halmfläta :tressa de palea halmflätning :tressage -ad3e de palea halmfärgad :de color de palea, paleate halmgul :de color de palea; :~t hår capillos de color de palea halmhatt :cappello de palea, panama halmkärve :fasce de palea halmloft :paleario halmmadrass :matras de palea, paleassa halmmatta :matta/carpetta de palea halmrep :corda de palea halmsko :scarpa/calceo de palea halmstack :paleario halmstrå :(pedunculo de) palea halmtak :tecto de palea halmtäckt :coperte de palea halning :tiramento, tirage -ad3e; :sjö halar halo :meteor halo haloeffekt :psykol effecto de halo halofenomen :meteor halo halogen :kem halogeno halogenlampa :lampa a halogeno hals :anat collo; :(strupe) collo, gorga, gurgite, gutture, jugulo; :(nacke) collo, nuca, cervice; :(på flaska/jumper/vas) collo; :mus (på instrument) manico; :sjö cordage -ad3e de vela; :bryta ~en rumper se le collo/le nuca; :falla någon om ~en jectar se/saltar al collo de un persona; :få på ~en fig contractar, contraher, incurrer; :för babords ~ar sjö con le vento del babordo; :för full ~ fig a alte voce; :för styrbords ~ar sjö con le vento del sterbordo; :ha en klump i ~en haber un nodo in le gurgite; :~ över huvud con precipitation, precipi(ta)temente; :ge ~ latrar; :jag har ont i ~en io ha mal de gurgite, le gurgite me dole; :skära ~en av jugular; :stoppa något i ~en på någon facer ingurgitar un cosa a un persona; :vara torr i ~en haber le gurgite sic; :ända upp till ~en usque al collo halsa :biber directemente ab le bottilia; :sjö stringer le cordage -ad3e de vela, invirgar halsband :collar, catena; :(för hund) collar halsben :anat jugulo halsbloss :dra ~ glutir le fumo halsbrytande :fig multo periculose halsbränna :med pyrosis halsböld :med angina tonsillar purulente halsduk :pannello de collo, chal sh-, charpa sh-, foulard fr fula:r, fichu fr fishy; :(bred) plastron fr plastrå); :(kravatt) cravata halsfluss :med angina tonsillar, tonsillitis halsgrop :ha hjärtat i ~en haber le corde super le bucca halshugga :decapitar, decollar halshuggning :decapitation, decollation halsinfektion :inflammation del gorga/del gurgite/del gutture, pharyngitis halsjärn :hist collar de ferro halskedja :collar, catena halskota :anat vertebra cervical/del collo halskrås :collo/collar plicate, jabot fr 3abo halslinning :bordo/orlo del collo halsmandel :anat glandula cervical/jugular/del collo, tonsilla; :inflammation i halsmandlarna med tonsillitis; :operativt ingrepp i halsmandlarna tonsillectomia, tonsillotomia halsmått :mesura del collo; :ta ~et mesurar le collo halsont :med dolor/mal del gorga/del gurgite/del gutture, cervicalgia halspastill :pastilla pro le gorga/pro le gurgite/pro le gutture/contra le tusse halspulsåder :anat arteria cervical/jugular/del collo, carotide halssjukdom :med maladia cervical/del gorga/del gurgite/del gutture halsspecialist :med laryngologo, laryngologista halsspegel :med laryngoscopio halsstarrig :obstinate, pertinace, contumace, inflexibile, pervicace, tenace halsstarrighet :obstination, tenacitate, pertinacia, pertinacitate, contumacia, inflexibilitate, pervicacia halstablett :pastilla pro le gorga/pro le gurgite/pro le gutture/contra le tusse halster :kul grillia; :hålla någon på ~ fig mantener un persona in incertitude; :steka på ~ grilliar, rostir halstra :kul grilliar, rostir halstring :kul grilliada halsvidd :mesura del collo; :mäta ~en mesurar le collo halsöppning :apertura del collo halt :I adj claude, claudicante; :vara ~ på vänster ben esser claude del pede leve II 1 (relativ mängd) grado, percentage -ad3e, proportion; :(av metall) tenor, titulo; :(inre värde) qualitate, nivello, valor; :en undersökning av hög ~ un recerca/studio de alte qualitate; :~en av silver le tenor/titulo de argento 2 (uppehåll) halto, pausa; :göra ~ facer (un) halto, stoppar III ~! interj halto!, stop! halta :claudicar; :~ på vänster ben esser claude del pede leve haltande :claude, claudicante; :fig defectuose haltfull :substantial; :fig de grande valor haltfullhet :substantia haltlös :sin substantia; :fig sin valor, futile, insignificante haltlöshet :futilitate, insignificantia haltning :claudication haltställe :halto halv :medie; :en ~ timme un medie hora; :en och en ~ timme un hora e medie; :för ~a priset a medie precio, pro le medietate del precio; :för halv styrka a medie fortia; :hissa flaggan på ~ stång poner le bandiera a medie mast; :lyssna med ett ~t öra fig ascoltar con attention limitate; :mötas på ~a vägen fig compromissar halva :medietate, medie parte; :(halvflaska) bottilia de 37,5 cl; :kul (andra snaps) secunde vitro/aperitivo alcoholic halvannan :un e medie; :~ timme un hora e medie; :~ gång så stor som sesquialtere halvapa :zool lemur; :halvapor (underordning) prosimias halvautomatisk :semiautomatic halvback :sport jocator a medie campo, mediano, halfback eng ha:fbæk halvband :bokb ligatura in/de medie corio halvbarbarisk :semibarbare halvbesatt :a medietate plen, medio plen halvbildad :semierudite halvbjörnar :zool (familj) procyonidas halvblind :cec de un oculo halvblod :(person) persona de medie sanguine, mesticio, mulatto; :(häst) cavallo de racia cruciate halvblunda :haber le oculos semiclaudite halvbra :moderate, modic halvbror :medie fratre; :(på farssidan) fratre consanguinee/de patre; :(på morssidan) fratre uterin/de matre halvbutelj :bottilia de 37,5 cl halvcirkel :semicirculo, hemicyclo halvcirkelformig :semicircular, hemicylindric halvciviliserad :civilisate a medietate halvdag :medie die; :arbeta ~ laborar/travaliar medie die halvdager :semiobscuritate, penumbra, crepusculo halvdagsplats :empleo a/de medie die halvdan|halvdann :(el. halvdann) mediocre, qui/que vale nihil halvdunkel :I adj semiobscur, medio obscur, a medietate obscur II s semiobscuritate, penumbra, crepusculo halvdussin :medie dozena halvdäck :sjö dunetta, quartiero del officieros halvdåsig :semisomne halvdöd :medio morte, a medietate morte, semimorte halvdöv :surde de un aure halvenskild :halvenskilt rum (på sjukhus) camera a/de duo lectos halvera :bipartir, bisecar, divider in duo halvering :(i två delar) division/partition in duo (partes), bisection; :(minskning till hälften) reduction al medietate; :fys semidisintegration halveringstid :fys periodo de semidisintegration halvfabrikat :fabricato medio finite, producto semifabricate, semiproducto halvfart :på ~ a tempore partial halvfet :kul de medie crema, semigrasse halvfigur :konst testa/capite e le parte superior del corpore, busto; :fig persona insignificante/dubitose halvflaska :bottilia de 37,5 cl halvflytande :semifluide, semiliquide halvfnoskig :medio folle halvfransk :~t band bokb ligatura de/in medie corio halvfull :a medietate plen, medio plen; :(berusad) a medietate ebrie halvförsäkring :ekon (av motorfordon) assecurantia partial halvgalen :medio folle halvgammal :de etate median, de medie etate halvgenomskinlig :semitransparente, semidiaphane halvgenomskinlighet :semitransparentia halvgenomtränglig :semipermeabile halvgenomtränglighet :semipermeabilitate halvgräs :bot cypero; :(familj) cyperaceas; :som avser ~ cyperacee halvgud :semideo, heroe halvgudinna :semidea halvherrskap :pseudosenoria halvhet :indecision, irresolution, manco de energia halvhjärtad :fig pauco/poco enthusiastic halvhög :~ klack talon medio alte/de medie altor/de medie altura; :~ röst voce moderate, medie voce halvkadens :(vid ridning) caracol; :göra en ~ caracolar halvkilo :medie kilogramma halvklar :meteor semicoperte halvklot :geogr hemispherio; :Norra ~et le Hemispherio Septentrional/Boreal; :Södra ~et le Hemispherio Meridional/Austral; :Västra ~et le Hemispherio Occidental; :Östra ~et le Hemispherio Oriental halvklotband :bokb ligatura de/in medie tela halvklotformig :hemispheric, semispheric halvklädd :seminude halvkokt :kul a medietate cocite, medio cocite halvkonserv :kul conserva a tener in refrigerator halvkonsonant :språk semiconsonante halvkriminell :criminal a un certe grado halvkusin :cosino in secunde grado halvkväden :förstå ~ visa fig comprender un insinuation/un indication halvkvävd :medie suffocate/supprimite; :med ~ röst in voce suffocate halvledande :el semiconductor halvledare :el semiconductor halvlek :sport medie tempore halvligga :jacer a medietate halvlinne :medie lino, semilino halvliter :medie litro halvljum :tepide; :fig poco enthusiastic halvljus :I s (på bil) lumine/luce reducite II adj a medietate clar halvlång :semilonge, medie; :~ vokal språk vocal semilonge; :~ ärm manica medie halvmatt :a medietate mat/opac halvmedvetande :semiconscientia halvmedveten :semiconsciente halvmesyr :medie mesura halvmetall :semimetallo halvmeter :medie metro halvmil :cinque kilometros halvmilitär :paramilitar halvmjuk :medio molle halvmjölk :kul lacte semidiscremate halvmodern :(om våning) a medietate modernisate halvmogen :medio matur, a medietate matur halvmånatlig :semimensual, bimensual halvmåne :medie luna, (luna) crescente; :(på nagel) lunula halvmåneformig :anat de forma de medie luna, lun(ul)ate; :anta semilunar halvmörk :a medietate obscur, medio obscur, semiobscur halvmörker :semiobscuritate, penumbra, crepusculo halvnaken :nude usque al cinctura, medio nude, seminude halvnasal :I adj språk seminasal II s språk consonante seminasal halvnelson :sport medie nelson, seminelson halvnot :mus breve, minima halvofficiell :officiose, semiofficial; :~ press/tidning pressa/jornal officiose halvpanna :bottilia de 37,5 cl (de bibita alcoholic/spirituose) halvparasit :bot, zool hemiparasito, semiparasito halvpart :medietate, medie parte halvpelare :arkit pilastro halvpension :medie pension halvpergamentband :bokb ligatura in/de medie pergamena halvportion :medie portion halvprodukt :semiproducto, producto semifabricate halvprofessionell :semiprofessional halvprofil :i ~ de profilo a medietate halvrelief :medie relievo halvrim :litt rima assonante, assonantia; :använda ~ assonar halvrund :hemispheric, semironde, semirotunde, semicircular halvrutten :putrescente halvrå :mal cocite halvsanning :veritate con modification halvsekel :medie seculo halvsida :medie pagina halvsiden :medie seta, semiseta halvsidesförlamning :med hemiplegia; :som avser ~ hemiplegic halvsidig :~ förlamning med hemiplegia halvsitta :seder a medietate halvsjunga :cantar a bucca clause halvskugga :konst medie tinta, penumbra; :astron penumbra halvskum :semiobscur; :fig dubitose halvskymning :semiobscuritate, crepusculo, penumbra halvslummer :stupor, semisomno halvslumra :esser semisomne halvsluten :med halvslutna ögon a oculos semiclaudite halvsmält :(om is) medie/a medietate fundite; :(om föda) medie/a medietate digerite; :fig medie/a medietate assimilate/digerite halvsova :esser semisomne, dormir legiermente -d3- halvsovande :medio addormite, semisomne halvspråkig :qui ha un cognoscentia defectuose del lingua native halvstatlig :parastatal, semigovernamental halvstensvägg :muro a medie bricca halvstrumpa :calcetta halvstyv|halvstärkt :(el. halvstärkt) (om krage) semirigide halvsula :solear halvsymmetrisk :kem hemihedre, hemihedric halvsyskon :medie soror(es) e medie fratre(s) halvsyster :medie soror; :(på farssidan) soror consanguinee/de patre; :(på morssidan) soror uterin/de matre halvsöt :medie dulce halvtam :semidocile halvtid :sport medie tempore; :arbeta ~ laborar a/de medie tempore halvtidsanställd :empleato a/de medie tempore halvtidsresultat :sport resultato a/de medie tempore halvtidstjänst :empleo a/de medie tempore halvtimme :medie hora halvtimmeslång :que dura un medie hora halvtjog :medie vintena halvtokig :medio folle halvtom :medio vacue halvton :mus medie tono, semitono; :konst medie tinta halvtonsteg :mus intervallo de un semitono halvtorr :semiaride; :geogr semidesertic; :kul medie sic halvtropisk :semitropical halvtum :medie uncia halvtusenårig :de un medie millennio, medie millennari halvtäckt :semicoperte halvvaken :semieveliate halvvers :litt hemistichio halvvild :semisalvage -ad3e halvvokal :språk semivocal, semisonante halvvuxen :non ancora adulte, adolescente halvvägs :a medie/medietate de cammino halvvärld :societate de character discutibile; :kvinna av ~ cocotte fr -kåt halvvåning :arkit entresol a)trösål, mezzanin halvylle :text medie lana, semilana halvädel :semipreciose halvädelmetall :metallo semipreciose halvädelsten :petra semipreciose, semiprecioso halväkta :semipreciose halvår :medie anno, sex menses, semestre halvårig :semestral, semiannual, de sex menses halvårsgammal :de un etate de sex menses halvårsprenumeration :abonamento semestral/semiannual halvårsvis :semestralmente halvåsna :zool asino salvage -ad3e, onagro halvö :peninsula, promontorio, capo halvöformig :peninsular halvöppen :semiaperte hambo :mus hambo sv Hamburg :Hamburg; :från ~ hamburgese hamburgare :kul hamburger eng hæmbö:gö hamburgerbar :snackbar eng snækba: hamburgerkött :kul carne fumate de cavallo hamit :hamita, chamita hamitisk :hamitic, chamitic hamla :bot putar hammare :martello; :(liten) martelletto, massetta; :(stor) malleo, massa; :~n och skäran le falce e le martello hammarhaj :zool squalo martello hammarhuvud :testa/capite de martello hammarskaft :manico de martello hammarslag :colpo de martello, martellata hammel :zool ove castrate hammelsadel :kul gigot fr 3igo hammock :hammock eng hæmåk hammondorgel :mus organo electronic/Hammond eng hæmönd hamn :1 sjö porto; :(docka) darsena; :fig porto, refugio, asylo, loco de reposo; :anlöpa en ~ entrar in un porto; :göra an en ~ facer scala a un porto; :lotsa in i en ~ facer entrar in un porto; :ro något i ~ fig conducer un cosa a bon fin; :som avser ~ portuari 2 (skepnad) aspecto, figura, forma, configuration; :(vålnad) phantasma hamna :arrivar, cader, finir; :~ i fängelse arrivar in le carcere/in le prision; :~ i svårigheter mitter se in (le) problemas; :~ i vattnet cader in le aqua hamnanläggning :complexo/insimul/systema portuari hamnarbetare :obrero/laborator/travaliator portuari/del porto, discargator hamnavgift :derectos pl portuari/del porto hamnbassäng :bassino portuari/de un porto, darsena, dock eng hamnfyr :pharo/fanal del porto hamninlopp :bucca/entrata del porto hamnkaj :quai fr kä del porto hamnkapten :capitano/director del porto hamnkontor :officio del porto hamnkvarter :quartiero portuari/del porto hamnlots :pilota del porto hamnmyndighet :autoritates pl del porto hamnmästare :director/capitano del porto hamnområde :zona/area portuari/del porto hamnpir :mole, jectata hamnpolis :policia portuari/del porto hamnskifte :transfiguration, transformation, cambio/cambiamento de forma; :(metamorfos) metamorphose, metamorphosis hamnstad :porto, urbe/citate maritime/portuari hamnstyrelse :direction/administration/autoritates pl del porto hamnterminal :station maritime hamnväsen :traffico/movimentos pl de un porto hampa :I s bot cannabe, cannabis; :ta någon i ~n fig prender un persona per le collo, sasir un persona bruscamente II v ~ sig evenir al hasardo, continger, occasionar hampaväxter :(familj) cannabaceas hampblånor :filos de cannabe/cannabis hampdrev :filos de cannabe/cannabis hampdån :bot galeopsis speciose hampfiber :fibra de cannabe/cannabis hampfrö :semine/grana de cannabe/cannabis hampfält :cannabiera hampodlare :cannabero hampodling :cultura de cannabe/cannabis hampolja :oleo de cannabe/cannabis hamprep :corda de cannabe/cannabis hamra :(slå med hammare) martellar, mallear; :(bulta) colpar, batter hamring :martellamento hamster :zool hamster ty hamstör, criceto; :guld~ mesocriceto aurate, hamster dorate hamstra :accaparar, facer reservas hamstrare :accaparator hamstring :accaparamento hamstringsvåg :unda de accaparamento han :ille hanbjälke :trabe/trave de armatura, tirante hanblomma :bot flor staminate hand :mano; :anhålla om någons ~ peter/demandar le mano de un persona; :bort med händerna! non tocca!; :brevet ha kommit mig till ~a io ha recipite le lettera/littera; :bära ~ på maltractar (physicamente); :bära ~ på sig själv suicidar se; :efter ~ successivemente, progressivemente, gradualmente; :poco a poco, pauco a pauco; :efter ~ som como, a mesura que; :falla i fiendens händer cader in manos inimic; :falla i händer på någon cader inter/in le manos de un persona; :finnas till ~s esser prope/a disposition; :från ~ till ~ de mano in mano; :ge någon en hjälpande ~ dar un mano a un persona, prestar le mano a un persona; :ge någon fria händer lassar le manos libere a un persona, lassar plen libertate de action a un persona, dar carta blanc a un persona; :ge vid ~en monstrar, indicar; :gnugga händerna fricar se le manos; :Guds ~ le mano de Deo; :gå ~ i ~ med ir unite a/accompaniate de; :gå ~ ur ~ passar de mano in mano; :gå någon till ~a adjutar/assister un persona; :gå på händer sport (appoiante se verticalmente) ir super le manos; :göra för ~ facer manualmente/a mano; :ha bra kort på ~ kortsp haber bon cartas; :ha god ~ med någon manear un persona habilemente; :ha god ~ med något dominar un cosa, cognoscer un cosa a fundo; :ha fria händer haber le manos libere; :ha för händer esser occupate de; :ha något på ~ ekon haber option de un cosa; :ha ~ om occupar se de, facer attention a; :ha händerna fulla esser supercargate de labor; :ha i sin ~ posseder; :ha något till ~s haber un cosa al portata del mano; :ha sin ~ med i spelet haber le mano(s) in un cosa; :ha situationen i sin ~ maestrar le situation; :~en på hjärtat francamente; :~ens insida le palma del mano; :~ens översida le dorso/reverso del mano; :hyra i andra ~ sublocar, subrentar; :hålla någon i ~en tener le mano de un persona; :i första ~ in prime instantia, initialmente; :i sista ~ in ultime instantia; :inte ha ~ med pengar non poter/saper manear moneta; :klappa händerna batter le manos, applauder; :knuten ~ mano serrate; knäppa händerna junger/cruciar le manos; :komma i andra händer passar in altere manos; :leda någon vid ~en conducer un persona per le mano; :lyfta ~en mot någon levar le mano contra un persona; :låta tillfället gå sig ur händerna lassar escap(p)ar le opportunitate, perder le occasion; :lägga sista ~en vid dar le ultime mano/tocca a; :läsa i ~en leger (in) le lineas del mano; :med två tomma händer con le manos vacue; :på egen ~ de su proprie autoritate/initiativa, sin demandar le aviso de alteres; :på fri ~ a mano libere; :på höger ~ al derecta; :på tu man ~ inter quatro oculos, de persona a persona; :på vänster ~ al sinistra/leva; :räcka någon ~en (ex)tender le mano a un persona; :räcka upp ~en levar le mano; :sitta som ~ i handske esser como fundite; :skaka ~ med någon stringer le mano(s) de un persona; skriva för ~ scriber a mano; :slinka ur händerna escap(p)ar del mano(s); :stå på händer sport appoiar se verticalmente super le manos; :… (se hand2) hand2 :ta ~ om (hjälpa) sustener, supportar; :(ta i förvar) prender in deposito; :ta lagen i egna händer facer su proprie lege; :ta någon i ~en prender un persona per le mano; :ta sin ~ från non plus preoccupar se de; :teckna på fri ~ designar a mano libere; :två sina händer fig levar se le manos in innocentia; :tvätta händerna lavar se le manos; :upp med händerna! manos in alto!; :vad är för ~en? que passa?; :vara för ~en (föreligga) esser actual; :(vara nära förestående) esser imminente; :vara i goda händer esser in bon manos; :vara kall om händerna haber le manos frigide; :vara lätt på ~en haber un tocca tenere; :vara någons högra ~ esser le mano/bracio derecte de un persona; :vara till ~s esser prope/a disposition; :vinka med kalla ~en refusar, rejectar, non reciper; :vrida sina händer torquer se le manos; :vänstra ~en vet inte vad den högra gör le mano leve/sinistre ignora lo que face le mano dextre/dextere; :övergå i andra händer cambiar/mutar de manos handalfabet :alphabeto digital, dactylologia handarbeta :brodar handarbete :labor/travalio manual/facite a mano; :text (sömnad) sutura; :(broderi) broderia handarbetspåse :reticulo handbagage :bagage -ad3e a/de mano handbibliotek :bibliotheca/libros de referentia handbojor :manicas de ferro, manillas; :förse någon med ~ poner le manillas a un persona handbok :manual, libro de referentia; :(liten) vademecum lat handboll :sport handball eng hændbå:l; :spela ~ jocar al handball handbollsspelare :sport jocator de handball eng hændbå:l handborr :perforator portative/de mano handbroderad :brodate a mano handbroms :frena a/de mano handbukett :bouquet fr buke a/de mano handduk :toalia, essuga-mano(s); :kasta in ~en fig jectar le toalia a in le ring eng, renunciar handdukshank :unco de toalia handdukshängare :porta-toalia handdusch :ducha -sh- a/de mano handel :(köpenskap) commercio, negotio, traffico; :(affär) magazin, boteca; :~ med narkotika traffico del narcoticos; :~ och vandel conducta, modo de viver; :~n blomstrar le commercio prospera/floresce; :~n är på väg nedåt le commercio es stagnante; :idka ~ facer commercio, commerciar, negotiar, trafficar; :som avser ~ commercial, mercantil; :ta en bok ur ~n retirar un libro del circulation; :ta ur ~n retirar del commercio/del vendita; :vara ute i ~n esser in commercio/in vendita handeldvapen :arma a/de foco portative/portabile handelsagent :agente commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsagentur :agentia commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsaktiebolag :compania/societate anonyme commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsanställd :empleato del section commercial/mercantil handelsattaché|handelsattache :attaché fr -she commercial handelsavtal :tractato/contracto/accordo/pacto commercial/de commercio handelsbalans :balancia commercial/mercantil/de commercio; :aktiv ~ balancia commercial active/excedente; :passiv ~ balancia commercial passive/deficitari handelsbalk :jur codice mercantil/de mercantia/de commercio handelsbank :banca commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsblockad :blocada commercial/mercantil handelsbod :specieria handelsbolag :compania/societate commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsbruk :usantia/uso/costume commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelscentrum :centro commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsdelegation :delegation commercial handelsdepartement :ministerio del commercio handelsembargo :embargo sp (super le activitates) de commercio handelsfartyg :nave de commercio handelsfirma :firma/stabilimento/establimento commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsflagg|handelsflagga :(el. handelsflagga) sjö bandiera del marina mercante handelsflotta :flotta/marina mercantil/mercante/commercial/de commercio handelsförbindelser :relationes commercial/mercantil; :knyta ~ med entrar in relationes commercial/mercantil con handelsföretag :interprisa commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsgeografi :geographia economic handelsgödsel :stercore artificial handelshus :casa commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelshögskola :universitate commercial/de commercio handelsidkare :commerciante, mercante, mercator, negotiante handelskammare :camera de commercio handelskompani :compania/societate commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelskonflikt :conflicto commercial/mercantil handelskontor :(i utlandet) factoria handelskorrespondens :correspondentia commercial/mercantil handelskredit :credito commercial handelskrig :guerra commercial handelskris :crise/crisis commercial/mercantil/economic/de commercio handelsman :commerciante, mercante, mercator, negotiante handelsminister :ministro del commercio handelsområde :area/campo/branca de commercio handelspartner :socio, associato, partenario/partner eng pa:tnö commercial handelsplats :urbe commercial/mercantil; :hist emporio handelspolitik :politica commercial handelsregister :registro commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsresande :viagiator -d3- de commercio, commisso viagiator -d3- handelsrätt :jur derecto commercial/mercantil handelssekreterare :secretario del commercio handelssjöfart :navigation mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsskola :schola commercial/de commercio handelsstad :urbe/citate commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsterm :termino commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelstraktat :tractato de commercio handelsträdgård :interprisa de vendita public de productos horticole handelsträdgårdsmästare :jardinero de un interprisa de vendita public de productos horticole handelsundervisning :inseniamento commercial/mercantil handelsutbyte :traffico/excambio/intercambio commercial/mercantil handelsvara :articulo mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsväg :via commercial/mercantil handelsvärde :valor commercial/mercantil handelsöverenskommelse :tractato/contracto/accordo/pacto commercial/de commercio handelsöverskott :surplus fr syrply commercial handfallen :(förbluffad) consternate, stupefacte; :(rådvill) perplexe; :stå ~ remaner stupefacte/perplexe handfallenhet :consternation, stupefaction; :perplexitate handfast :firme, resolute, decise, determinate handfasthet :firmessa, resolution, decision, determination handfat :lavabo, lava-manos pl, bassinetto handflata :palma del mano handflikig :in forma de mano, maniforme; :bot digitate, palmate handfull :pugnata, manata handgemäng :corpore a corpore; :komma i ~ med venir al manos con handgjord :facite a mano, manual handgranat :mil granata a/de mano handgrepp :manico; :med ett enkelt ~ in un torno de mano handgriplig :palpabile, tangibile, tactile, concrete; :(våldsam) violente; en ~ tillrättavisning un correction corporal; :ett ~t skämt un practical joke eng d3ouk handgriplighet :palpabilitate, tangibilitate; :(våldsamhet) violentia; :komma till ~er venir a manos handgången :någons handgångne man le fidel adherente/instrumento de un persona handha|handhava :(el. handhava) (vara ansvarig för) haber le responsabilitate de; :(sköta) facer, executar, exequer, effectuar; :(hantera) manear, manipular handhavande :effectuation, execution; :maneamento, manipulation handhavare :executor; :manipulator handikapp :1 handicap eng hændikæp, disavantage -ad3e, impedimento, obstaculo 2 sport handicap handikapp-OS|handikapp|OS :sport le Jocos Olympic pro handicapatos handikappa :sport handicapar handikappad :I adj med, psyk handicapate II s med, psyk handicapato handikappanpassad :adaptate pro handicapatos handikapplägenhet :appartamento adaptate pro handicapatos handikappvänlig :adaptate pro handicapatos handjur :animal mascule handkammare :dispensa handkanna :potto a aqua, urceo handkassa :moneta contante, specie handklappning :battimento de manos, applauso handklaver :mus accordion handklovar :manicas de ferro, manillas; :förse någon med ~ poner le manillas a un persona handknuten :text nodate/texite a mano handkraft :fortia manual handkyss :basia-mano, basio super le/de mano handkärra :carretto a/de mano/a bracios handla :(göra uppköp) facer (le) compras/emptiones; :(bedriva handel) facer (le) commercio, commerciar; :(agera) ager, operar, proceder, facer; :~ enligt sitt samvete ager secundo su conscientia; :~ helt konsekvent operar toto consequentemente; :~ med commerciar in, vender; :~ och vandla korrekt comportar se/conducer se ben; :~ om tractar se de handlag :habilitate, dexteritate; :ha gott ~ esser multo habile, manear habilemente handlande :I (handelsman) commerciante, mercante, mercator, negotiante II (agerande) modo de ager handlare :commerciante, mercante, mercator, negotiante handled :anat carpo; :som avser ~ carpal handleda :instruer, erudir handledare :instructor, mentor handledning :instruction, briefing eng bri:fing handledsväska :sacco a mano (pro homines) handling :(agerande) action, acto; :(dokument) acto, documento, dossier fr dosje; :litt action, intriga; :en ~ens man un homine de action; :~en i en bok le action/intriga de un libro; :helig ~ sacro handlingsduglig :capabile (de ager), competente (de ager) handlingsduglighet :capacitate (de ager), competentia (de ager) handlingsfrihet :libertate de ager handlingsförlamad :paralysate handlingsförlamning :paralysation handlingsförlopp :procedimento, processo handlingsförmåga :capacitate (de ager) competentia (de ager) handlingskraft :energia, vigor handlingskraftig :active, energic, energetic handlingslinje :linea de conducta/de comportamento handlingsmönster :modello/typo de conducta/de comportamento handlingsoförmåga :incapacitate (de ager), incompetentia (de ager) handlingsoförmögen :incapabile (de ager), incompetente (de ager) handlingsprogram :programma de action handlingssätt :modo/maniera de ager handlove :anat carpo; :som avser ~ carpal handlovsben :anat osso carpal/pisiforme handlykta :lampa portative/portabile handlägga :tractar handläggare :functionario competente handläggning :tractamento handlån :(till någon) parve presto; :(från någon) parve impresto handlöst :precipitemente handmjölka :mulger manualmente handnervig :bot palmate handpant :pignore handpenning :avantia, arrhas handplocka :colliger a mano/manualmente; :fig seliger minutiosemente handpress :parve pressa, pressa manual, exprimitor handprotes :med prothese/prothesis de mano handpump :pumpa a/de mano handpåläggning :imposition del manos handredskap :utensiles handrygg :dorso/reverso del mano handräckning :(handling) adjuta, assistentia, succurso, auxilio; :(person) adjuta, assistente; :mil servicio; :hist prestation; :begära ~ peter/demandar assistentia policiari; :ge någon en ~ tender un mano a un persona handräckningstjänst :mil servicio; :ha ~ esser de servicio handrörelse :gesto (de mano) hands :sport hands eng hænds handsbred :de un palmo handsbredd :largor de un palma, palmo handsekreterare :secretario particular handskaffär :guanteria handskakning :(handslag) prisa de manos; :med tremor de mano handskas :~ med manovrar, manipular; :(verktyg, instrument) manear handske :guanto; :ett par handskar un par de guantos; :kasta ~n åt någon fig (utmana någon) jectar le guanto a un persona; :ta på (sig) handskarna poner se le guantos, guantar (se) handskfabrik :fabrica de guantos, guanteria handskfack :cassetta a/pro/de guantos handskmakare :guantero handskrift :(sätt att skriva) scriptura, mano, graphia; :(handskriven text) scriptura, manuscripto; :(i bokform) codice; :~ på pergament som skrivits över med annan text palimpsesto handskriftsavdelning :section/departimento del manuscriptos handskriftssamling :collection de manuscriptos handskriftstolkare :graphologo handskriven :manuscripte handskuren :taliate a mano handslag :(handskakning) prisa de manos; :(slag med handen) colpo de palma handsmidd :forgiate -d3- a mano handsnidad :taliate a mano handspegel :speculo a/de mano handstickad :text tricotate a mano handstil :mano, scriptura, graphia; :dålig ~ cacographia; :läran om sambandet mellan ~ och karaktär graphologia; :person som har en dålig ~ cacographo handstilsforskare :graphologo handstilsforskning :graphologia handstilstydare :graphologo handstående :sport appoio vertical super le manos handsvett :sudor al manos; :ha ~ haber manos sudante/que suda, sudar/transpirar del manos handsydd :text suite a mano handsättare :typ compositor manual/al mano handsättning :typ composition manual/al mano handsåg :serra a/de mano handsömnad :sutura a mano handtag :manico, impugnatura; :(öra) ansa; :(kulformat) button; :fig adjuta, assistentia, succurso, auxilio; :ge någon ett ~ fig dar un mano/prestar le mano a un persona, assister/adjutar un persona; :sätta på ~ immanicar; :ta bort ~ dismanicar handtryckning :prisa de manos; :fig moneta de corruption handtvål :saponetta handuppräckning :rösta genom ~ votar a mano levate; :röstning genom ~ votation/voto a mano levate handvapen :arma portative/portabile/de mano handverktyg :utensiles handvolt :sport salto circular con appoio del manos/de un mano handvändning :torno de mano; :i en ~ in un torno de mano, in un instante/un momento handväska :sacco a/de mano; :(för sysaker) reticulo handvävd :texite a mano handvård :manicura; :ge ~ manicurar handyxa :hacha -sh- de mano, hachetta -sh- hane :1 (del av gevärslås) can; :spänna ~n tender le can; :vila på ~n fig (avvakta) attender 2 zool (tupp) gallo; :den röde ~n fig le gallo rubie, le foco 3 (djur eller varelse av hankön) masculo; :som avser ~ mascule, masculin hanegäll :canto del gallo; :i ~et fig a un hora matinal hang :scarpa, rampa, montata hangar :hangar fr a)ga:r hangarfartyg :porta-aviones, porta-aeroplanos hanhund :can mascule hanhänge :bot amento staminate hank :unco, manico, ansa; :inom stadens ~ och stör intra le limites del urbe/del citate hanka :gå och ~ esser infirme; :~ med con multe effortio sequer; :~ sig fram a pena haber su subsistentia hankatt :catto hankön :sexo masculin, masculino hankönad :masculin; :bot staminate hanlig :mascule, masculin; :bot staminate hanne :masculo Hannover :Hannover ty hanåför; :invånare i ~ hannoveriano -åf- hannoveranare :zool cavallo hannoverian -åf- hannoveransk :hannoverian -åf- hanrej :cucu; :vara ~ portar cornos hans :su, de ille; :självst le sue(s); :för ~ skull pro ille; :Hans Majestät Su Majestate; :min bok och ~ mi libro e le sue (de ille) Hansan :hist le Hanse hanseat :hist habitante de un citate hanseatic, hanseato hanseatisk :hist hanseatic Hanseförbundet :hist le Liga Hanseatic hansestad :hist citate hanseatic hantel :sport haltere, peso de mano, barra de pesos hantera :manear, manipular; :(verktyg, instrument) manear hanterbar :maneabile hantering :maneamento, manipulation hanterlig :(hanterbar) maneabile; :(behändig) facile a manear, practic, commode, servibile hanterlighet :maneabilitate; :(behändighet) facilitate de empleo hantlanga :servir de adjuta/de assistente hantlangare :adjuta, asistente hantverk :(arbetsform) mestiero (manual); :(produkt) labor/travalio/obra manual/facite a mano, artisaneria hantverkare :artisano, obrero/travaliator manual hantverksbetonad :artisanal hantverksförening :syndicato hantverksmässig :artisanal, manual hantverksskola :schola de mestiero hantverksskrå :hist corporation hanväxt :bot planta staminate haploid :biol haploide haplologi :språk haplologia happening :teat happening eng hæpning happy end|happy|end :happy end eng end harakiri :harakiri jap; :begå ~ facer harakiri haraktig :zool leporide; :fig coarde harang :haranga harangera :harangar hardjur :zool (ordning) lagomorpha hardrock :mus hardrock eng ha:dråk hardrockare :mus cantator/musicante hardrock eng ha:dråk hardware :data hardware eng ha:dwäö hare :zool lepore; :sport lepore; :fig coardo; :fält~, slätt~, tysk ~ lepore europee; :nord~, nordisk ~, skogs~ lepore timide; :som avser ~ leporin harem :harem arab haremsbyxor :pantalon(es) de harem haremskvinna :odalisca harg :rel parve loco de culto pagan (nordic) harhjärta :corde de lepore; :fig persona coarde, coardo harhjärtad :coarde haricot vert|haricot|vert :bot phaseolo harig :coarde harighet :coardia harkla :~ sig tussir legiermente -d3-, tussettar harkling :tusse legier -d3-, tussetta harklöver :bot trifolio arvense harkrank :zool tipula; :fig coardo; :~ar (familj) tipulidas harkål :bot lapsana (commun) harlekin :arlequin harlekindräkt :costume de arlequin harläpp :anat, med labio leporin harm :indignation, irritation, rancor, resentimento, vexation; :väcka ~ suscitar/provocar rancor/resentimento harma :indignar, irritar, fastidiar, vexar; :~s indignar se; :~s över resentir, indignar se de, esser irritate de harmfull :irritante, displacente, vexante, vexatori harmfullhet :indignation, vexation, resentimento harmlig :irritante, enoiose, vexatori harmlös :inoffensive, innocue, innocente harmlöshet :innocuitate, innocentia harmoni :(samstämmighet) harmonia, accordo, concordia, eurhythmia; :mus (även) consonantia; :bristande ~ inharmonia, disharmonia; :leva i ~ viver in accordo/in concordia harmoniera :harmonisar, accordar, congruer; :ej ~ disharmonisar; :~nde färger colores harmonisante harmonik :mus configuration harmonic harmonika :mus accordion; :(munspel) harmonica (de bucca) harmonilära :mus harmonica, harmonia harmonisera :mus harmonisar; :fig accordar harmonisering :mus harmonisation harmonisk :harmonic, harmoniose, eurhythmic harmonium :mus harmonium harmsen :indignate, irritate, vexate; :bli ~ indignar se, resentir harmynt :vara ~ med haber un labio leporin harmynta :bot satureia harmynthet :med stato de haber un labio leporin harnesk :harnese, armatura, cuirasse; :bringa någon i ~ mot någon fig indisponer un persona contra un persona, exasperar un persona; :klä i ~ cuirassar; :vara i ~ mot något fig opponer se a un cosa, esser opponite/contrari a un cosa, esser contra un cosa, esser inimico de un cosa harneskklädd :cuirassate harpa :I s 1 mus harpa; :spela ~ sonar le harpa 2 lantbr cribro, tamis 3 fig viragine II v lantbr cribrar, tamisar harpalt :zool parve lepore harpest :veter, med tularemia harpist :mus harpista harpkonsert :mus (utförande) concerto de harpa; :(musikstycke) concerto pro harpa harpning :lantbr cribration, tamisation harpsichord :mus clavicymbalo harpspel|harpospel :(el. harpospel) mus musica de harpa harpspelare|harpospelare :(el. harpospelare) mus harpista harpsträng :mus chorda de harpa harpun :harpon harpunera :harponar harpunerare :harponero harpunering :harponage -ad3e harpungevär :fusil a harpon harpya :myt harpyia harr :zool thymallo harris :bot genesta, ginesta harsjuka :veter, med tularemia harskla :~ sig tussir legiermente -d3-, tussettar harskling :tusse legier -d3-, tussetta harskramla :mus sonalia harsprång :salto de lepore harspår :tracia de un lepore harstarr :bot carex/carice leporin harsyra :bot oxalide harsyreaktig :bot oxalidacee harsyreväxter :bot (familj) oxalidaceas hart :~ när quasi, practicamente hartass :pata de lepore; :stryka över med ~en fig tractar como un bagatella harts :resina; :(för stråke) colophonia; :bestryka med ~ coperir de resina; :tillsätta ~ resinificar; :utvinna ~ resinar hartsa :coperir de resina hartsartad :resinose hartsformig :resiniforme hartsgummi :gumma resina hartshaltig :resinifere, resinose hartsig :resinifere, resinose hartslack :lacca resinose hartsning :resinification hartsolja :oleo resinose/de resina hartsros :bot rosa villose hartssyra :kem acido resinic harv :lantbr hirpice harva :lantbr hirpicar harvning :lantbr hirpicatura harvärja :ta till ~n fig discampar, fugir has :(på djur) articulation talocrural; :(på människa) gamba, talon; :ha någon i ~orna fig haber un persona super le talones; röra på ~orna fig hastar se; :sätta sig på ~orna fig resister se, opponer se, protestar; :vara någon i ~orna fig esser super le talones de un persona hasa :(gå långsamt) trainar le pedes; :(glida) glissar; :~ ner (om t ex strumpa) cader; :~ sig fram traher se, trainar se hasard :hasardo; :rena ~en pur hasardo; :spela ~ jocar, hasardar hasardartad :hasardose, hasardate hasardera :hasardar hasardspel :joco de hasardo hasardspelare :jocator de hasardo hasardör :jocator de hasardo hasch :hachich -shish, cannabe/cannabis indian haschberoende :med cannabismo haschhund :can antidroga haschisch :hachich -shish, cannabe/cannabis indian; :som avser ~ cannabic haschrökare :fumator de hachich -shish hashimit :hashimita hasp :croc, unco, uncino; :lyfta av ~en disuncar; :tillsluta med ~ uncar haspa :uncar haspel :haspa, bobina haspelfiske :pisca a/con un canna a lancear haspelrulle :fiske bobina de un canna a lancear haspelspö :canna a lancear haspelverk :tekn bobinatorio haspla :haspar, bobinar; :~ ur sig något fig dicer un cosa in haste e sin consideration hassel :bot avellaniero, corylo hasselbuske :avellaniero hasselmus :zool muscardino hasselnöt :bot avellana hasselsnok :zool coronella hasselsnår :avellaneto hasselväxter :bot (familj) corylaceas hast :haste, pressa, precipitation; :(tvingande brådska) urgentia; :i all ~ in tote/grande haste; :i en ~ in haste hasta :hastar, precipitar se, precipitar su passos; :det ~r inte isto non es urgente hastig :(snabb) hastive, rapide, precipite, precipitate, precipitose; :(flyktig) rapide, breve, superficial; :(plötslig) subite, subitanee, inopinate, insperate, brusc; :en ~ blick un reguardo rapide/breve; :en ~ förändring un cambio/cambiamento brusc/subite; :~t och lustigt immediatemente, sin demora, presto, sin retardo; :i ~t mod inconsideratemente, sin premeditation; :tala ~t parlar rapidemente hastighet :velocitate, celeritate, rapiditate, promptitude hastighetsbegränsning :limitation/restriction del velocitate, velocitate maxime; :slut på ~en fin de velocitate maxime hastighetsgräns :limite de velocitate hastighetskontroll :controlo de velocitate hastighetsmätare :contator/indicator de velocitate, tachymetro, velocimetro; :sjö log eng hastighetsparallellogram :fys parallelogramma de velocitate hastighetsreglering :regulation de velocitate hastighetsrekord :record eng rekå:d de velocitate hastighetssänkning :reduction/moderation de velocitate, deceleration hastighetsåkning :sport cursa de velocitate hastighetsökning :acceleration hastighetsöverskridning :excesso de velocitate hastighetsövervakning :controlo de velocitate hastverk :labor/travalio rapidemente facite hat :odio, rancor; :hysa ~ mot någon sentir odio pro un persona, odiar un persona hata :(hysa hat) odiar; :(tycka illa om) detestar, execrar, abhorrer, odiar hatare :odiator hatfull :plen de odio, odiose hatfullhet :odiositate hatfylld :plen de odio, odiose hatisk :plen de odio, odiose hatkänsla :(sentimento de) odio, rancor hatkärlek :relation de amor e odio hatt :cappello; :~en av! a basso cappello!; :~en på en svamp le cappello de un fungo; :hög ~ (cappello) cylindro; :lyfta på ~en discoperir se, levar le cappello; :med ~en i hand con le cappello in le mano; :ta av sig ~en levar le cappello, discoperir se; :ta på sig ~en mitter su cappello; :vara i ~en fig esser inebriate; :vara karl för sin ~ fig saper defender se hatta :esser indecise/indeterminate/irresolute, hesitar, vacillar hattaffär :cappelleria hattask :cassa de cappello, cappelliera hattband :banda de cappello hattbrätte :bordo de cappello hattfilt :feltro pro cappellos hatthylla :porta-cappellos pl hattkulle :corona de cappello hattmakare :cappellero hattmakeri :cappelleria hattmode :moda de cappello hattmurkla :bot gyromitra infula lat hattnål :spinula a/de/pro cappello hattskrålla :cappello abominabile hattsvampar :bot (familj) agaricaceas haubits :mil lancea-bombas haussa :ekon, fig augmentar hausse :ekon augmento/augmentation/altiamento del precios/del curso/del bursa haustorie :bot haustorio hautecouture :haute couture fr kuty:r hautecuisine :kul haute cuisine fr kyisin hautelisse :konst haute lisse fr lis hautrelief :konst alte relievo hav :mar, oceano; :Adriatiska ~et le Mar Adriatic; :Berings ~ le Mar de Bering; :bortom/hinsides ~et ultramar; :Döda ~et le Mar Morte; :Egeiska ~et le Mar Egee; :ett ~ av blommor un mar de flores; :Gula ~et le Mar Jalne; :Kaspiska ~et le Mar Caspie; :på öppna ~et in alte mar; :Röda ~et le Mar Rubie; :som avser ~ marin, maritime, oceanic, nautic, pelagic; :som förbinder ~en interoceanic; :Svarta ~et le Mar Nigre; :till lands och till ~s per terra e per mar; :Vita ~et le Mar Blanc; :(i Stockholms slott) le Sala Blanc; :öppna ~et alte mar, largo; :över ~et super le nivello maritime/del mar hava :se ha havande :gravide, pregnante; :(dräktig) gestatori; :bli ~ conciper; :göra ~ (im)pregnar; :vara ~ gestar, esser gravide/pregnante/gestatori havandeskap :graviditate, pregnantia; :(dräktighet) gestation; :utomkveds ~ graviditate/pregnantia extrauterin havandeskapsförebyggande :anticonception havandeskapsförgiftning :med toxemia gravidic/de graviditate/de pregnantia havandeskapstid :periodo del graviditate/del pregnantia Havanna :Havana; :från ~ havanese havannacigarr :(cigarro) havana havannatobak :(tabaco) havana haverera :sjö facer naufragio, naufragar; :flyg abatter se; :fig suffrer avaria haverering :sjö naufragio; :flyg abattimeno; :fig avaria, collapso, panna haveri :sjö naufragio; :flyg catastrophe aeree, disastro aviatori/de avion haverikommision :sjö commission de investigation/de inquesta de un naufragio; :flyg commission de investigation/de inquesta de un disastro aviatori haverist :sjö (fartyg) nave naufragate; :(person) naufrago; :flyg (plan) avion abattite; :(person) passagero -d3- de un avion abattite haveriutredning :dispache fr -pash; :verkställa ~ dispachar -sh- havre :bot avena; :svart~ avena nigre; :vild~ avena sterile; :vit~ avena blanc/commun havreflarn :kul biscuit de avena havreflinga :kul flocco de avena havregryn :kul flocco de avena havregrynsgröt :kul pappa de avena havregröt :kul pappa de avena havrekex :kul biscuit de avena havremjöl :kul farina de avena havremust :kul pappa minute de farina de avena fin havrevälling :kul pappa minute de farina de avena havreåker :campo de avena havsabborrar :zool (familj) serranidas havsalg :bot alga marin/de mar havsanemon :zool anemone marin/del mar, actinia havsarm :bracio de mar, estuario havsbad :banio de mar havsband :i ~et in le limite del alte mar havsbiologi :biologia marin/maritime havsbotten :fundo del mar havsbris :brisa (que veni) de mar havsbrus :susurro del mar havsbukt :golfo, baia havsdimma :nebula de mar havsdjup :profunditate del mar havsdjur :animal marin havsdyning :undulation del mar havsfisk :pisce marin/de mar havsfiske :pisca marin/maritime/de mar havsforskare :oceanographo havsforskning :oceanographia havsfågel :ave marin/de mar havsförorening :pollution del mar havsgrön :verde de mar, verdemar, glauc havsgud :deo marin/del mar, triton havsgurka :zool holothuria havsgös :zool argyrosomo havshorisont :horizonte del mar havshäst :zool cavallo marin, hippocampo; :myt hippocampo havsisbrytare :rumpe-glacie maritime havsjungfru :myt sirena havskappsegling :sport regata maritime havskatt :zool lupo marin/de mar havsklimat :climate marin/maritime/oceanic havskor :zool (ordning) sirenios; :som avser ~ sirenie havskryssare :sjö yacht eng jåt de velas marin havskräfta :zool homaro vulgar havslax :zool salmon salar havslevande :marin, maritime havsluft :aere marin/del mar; :den salta ~en le aere salin del mar havslök :bot squilla havsmus :zool chimera havsmusfiskar :zool (ordning) chimeriformes havsnejonöga :zool petromyzo marin havsnivå :nivello maritime/del mar havsnymf :myt nereide havsområde :parages -ad3es havsorm :zool serpente aquatic/de mar, hydra; :~ar (familj) hydrophidas havsros :zool anemone marin/del mar, actinia havsrätt :jur derecto/legislation maritime havssallat :bot ulva lactuca havssalt :sal marin havsskildring :historia maritime havsskum :spuma/scuma de mar havssköldpadda :zool tortuca marin/aquatic/de mar havsstrand :plagia -d3- litoral/de mar havsström :currente maritime/marin/del mar havssugga :zool scorpena havssula :zool sula havssälting :bot triglochin maritime havstiger :zool rhincodo havstrut :zool laro marin/de mar havstulpan :zool balano havsulk :zool lophio piscator havsutsikt :vista del mar havsvatten :aqua de mar havsvidunder :monstro marin/de mar havsvik :baia, golfo havsvind :vento marin/del mar/del largo havsväxt :planta marin/maritime/de mar havsyta :superficie/nivello del mar, nivello del mar; :under/över ~n sub/super le nivello del mar havsål :zool congro havsöring :zool tructa de mar havsörn :zool aquila marin havtorn :bot hippophae Hawaii :Hawai hawaiian :hawaiano hawaiiansk :hawaian hawaiier :hawaiano hawaiisk :hawaian Hawaiiöarna :le Insulas Hawai headhunter :chassator sh- de testas/de capites headline :grosse titulo healing :healing eng hi:ling hearing :audition, audentia heat :sport manche fr ma):sh hebreisk :hebraic, hebree hebreiska :språk lingua hebraic, hebreo hebré|hebre :hebreo hed :landa heden :pagan, gentil, infidel hedendom :paganismo, gentilismo, gentilitate hedenhös :från ~ de/desde/depost tempores immemorabile/immemorial heder :honor; :det länder dig till ~ isto te honora, isto te da honor; :en man av ~ un homine de honor; :göra ~ åt anrättningen facer honor al repasto; :hålla någon i ~ honorar e respectar un persona; :komma till ~s esser utile, servir; :om han har någon ~ i sig si ille ha un granulo de sentimento de honor; :på ~ och samvete honestemente; :rädda sin ~ salvar su honor; :ta ~ och ära av någon calumniar un persona; :till hans ~ skall sägas att io debe admitter/recognoscer que ille; :återupprätta någons ~ rehabilitar un persona in su honor, reparar le honor de un persona hederlig :honeste, juste, probe, integre, verace, sincer, de bon fide hederlighet :honest(it)ate, probitate, sinceritate, bon fide hedersam :respectabile, honeste, honorabile, virtuose hedersamhet :respectabilitate, honest(it)ate, virtute hedersbegrepp :concepto de honor hedersbenämning :titulo honorific/honorari/de honor hedersbetygelse :homage -ad3e, tributo, honores pl hedersbevis :homage -ad3e, honores pl hedersborgare :citatano honorific/honorari/de honor hedersborgarskap :stato de citatano honorific/honorari/de honor hedersdoktor :doctor honoris causa lat hedersdoktorat :doctorato honoris causa lat hedersdomstol :tribunal/jury eng d3uöri de honor hedersgäst :hospite/invitato/conviva de honor hedersknyffel :homine de honor hederskodex :codice de honor hederskompani :mil compania de honor hederskänsla :sentimento de honor hedersledamot :membro/socio honorific/honorari/de honor hedersläktare :tribuna de honor hedersman :homine de honor hedersmedlem :membro/socio honorific/honorari/de honor hedersmedlemskap :membrato honorific/honorari/de honor hedersnamn :nomine de honor hedersomnämnande :mention honorabile/honorific hedersord :parola de honor; :på ~! super mi parola de honor! hedersordförande :presidente honorific/honorari/de honor hedersordförandeskap :presidentia honorific/honorari/de honor hederspascha :homine de honor hedersplats :placia de honor; :ha en ~ occupar un loco privilegiate hederspost :carga honorific hedersprick :homine de honor hederspris :premio de honor hederssak :question/puncto/caso de honor hedersskuld :debita de honor hederstecken :insignia/distinction honorific/honorari hederstitel :titulo honorific/honorari/de honor hedersuppdrag :carga de honor hedersvakt :guarda/escorta de honor hedervärd :respectabile, honeste, honorabile, virtuose hedlandskap :landa hedmark :landa hednisk :pagan, gentil, infidel; :~a bruk/föreställningar costumes/representationes pagan; :~a folk populos pagan/infidel, gentilitate hedonism :hedonismo hedonist :hedonista hedonistisk :hedonista hedra :honorar, reverer, respectar; :det ~r dig isto te honora, isto te da honor; :~ någon med ett besök honorar un persona con un visita; :~ någons minne honorar/reverer le memoria de un persona; :~ sina föräldrar respectar su parentes; :känna sig mycket ~d sentir se multo honorate hedrande :(smickrande) honorabile, honorific; :(aktningsvärd) respectabile, honeste, honorabile, virtuose hegelian :fil hegeliano hegeliansk :fil hegelian; :~ filosofi philosophia de Hegel, hegelianismo hegemoni :hegemonia hegemonistisk :de hegemonia hegemonisträvan :aspiration de hegemonia hej :~! hallo!, hola!; :(vid hälsning) bon die!, salute!; :(vid avsked) adeo; :~ då! adeo!; :~ så länge! a revider!, au revoir! fr orövwa:r; :säga ~ (som hälsning) dicer salute, salutar; :(vid avsked) dicer adeo heja :I interj hup!, hop!, corage! -ad3e II v 1 dicer salute, salutar; :~ på (skynda) hastar se; :~ på någon salutar un persona; :~ på ett lag sport (tillropa) sporonar/animar un equipa con critos incoragiante -d3-; :(hålla på) esser supporter eng söpå:tö de un equipa 2 tekn tractar con un machina a/de figer palos hejaklack :se hejarklack hejans :clamorose, ruitose, formidabile, tremende hejaramsa :sport scansion incoragiante -d3- hejare :1 persona de talento, asse 2 tekn machina a/de figer palos hejarklack :(section/legion de) supporters eng söpå:töz hejarop :sport crito incoragiante -d3- hejd :temperantia, moderation, me(n)sura; :det är ingen ~ på det isto transpassa/excede tote le limites hejda :arrestar, stoppar; :(betvinga) comprimer, reprimer, retener, continer; :(minska) reducer, moderar; :~ en taxi arrestar un taxi; :~ farten reducer/moderar le velocitate, (re)lentar, decelerar; :~ sig (upphöra) finir, cessar, stoppar, arrestar se, discontinuar; :(behärska sig) continer se, retener se; :~ sin vrede continer/reprimer/comprimer su cholera; :~ tårarna continer/reprimer/comprimer su lacrimas hejdlös :sin me(n)sura, dismesurate, infinite, illimitate, insondabile, immense, sin limites hejdlöshet :dismesura, immensitate, infinitate hejduk :complice, acolyt(h)o hejdundrande :clamorose, ruitose, formidabile, tremende hejig :(exaggeratemente) valente hejighet :valentia (exaggerate) hejsan :~! hallo!, hola!; :(vid hälsning) bon die!, salute!; :(vid avsked) adeo hekatomb :hist hecatombe hektar :(ha) hectar (ha) hektisk :med hectic hekto :(hg) hectogramma (hg) hektograf :hectographo hektografera :hectographar hektografisk :hectographic; :~t papper papiro hectographic hektogram :(hg) hectogramma (hg) hektoliter :(hl) hectolitro (hl) hektopaskal :(hPa) hectopascal (hPa) hektovis :in hectogrammas hel :(odelad) tote, total, complete, integre, integral; :(inte sönder) integre, intacte; :en ~ dag un die integre; :en ~ förmögenhet un fortuna bastante; :~ peppar pipere in granos/non molite; :~a dagen tote le die; :~a namnet le nomine complete; :~a sitt liv tote su vita; :~a summan le summa total; :~a veckan (durante) tote le septimana; :~a äpplet le malo/pomo integre; :~t förtrollande toto incantator; :i det stora ~a in general; :kläderna var ~a och rena le vestimentos esseva nette e intacte; :på det ~a taget in general; :varje ~ timme cata hora hela :I adv (så mycket som) tanto como, non minus que; :~ 1 000 personer non minus que 1.000 personas II s (helbutelj) bottilia de 70/75 cl; :kul (första snaps) prime vitro/aperitivo alcoholic III v sanar, curar, cicatrisar helafton :vespere festive prolongate helaftonföreställning :teat representation que dura tote le vespere/tote le vespera helautomatiserad :totalmente automatisate helautomatisk :totalmente automatic helbild :photographia/portrait fr pårträ de plen longitude helbom :järnv barra que coperi tote le largor del via helbra :formidabile, phantastic, sensational, stupende helbror :jur fratre german helbrägda :curate, san helbrägdagörare :persona qui cura per precarias/per fide helbrägdagörelse :curation per precarias/per fide helbutelj :bottilia de 70/75 cl heldag :die complete; :arbeta ~ laborar/travaliar un horario complete heldagsplats :empleo de horario complete heldragen :ininterrumpite, ininterrupte helfabrikat :producto preste pro uso helfet :kul con tote su crema, plen crema, grasse helfigur :(vid målskytte) scopo in forma de un persona; :porträtt i ~ photographia/portrait fr pårträ de plen longitude helfigurstavla :(vid målskytte) scopo in forma de un persona helflaska :bottilia de 70/75 cl helfodrad :toto foderate helfransk :~t band bokb ligatura in/de corio helfrälst :fig enthusiastic helförsäkring :assecurantia (contra) tote (le) riscos helg :(kyrkohögtid) festa christian/religiose; :(veckoslut) fin de septimana, weekend eng wi:kend; :i ~ och söcken omne dies del septimana; :trevlig ~! bon fin de septimana helga :(viga) consecrar, benedicer, sanctificar; :(rena) sanctificar, purificar, render pur; :(ära) reverer, venerar, adorar, sanctificar; :~ sitt liv åt musik consecrar su vita al musica; :~t varde Ditt namn! bibl Tu nomine sia sanctificate!; :ändamålet ~r medlen le fin sanctifica/justifica le medios helgalen :completemente folle helgardera :~ sig preservar se/proteger se/coperir se contra tote (le) riscos helgd :hålla i ~ sanctificar helgdag :festa (christian/religiose); :allmän ~ die feriate; :sön- och ~ar dominicas e dies feriate/de festa helgdagsafton :vespere/vespera de festa helgdagskläder :habito/vestimento de festa helgdagsstämning :ambiente de festa helgedom :loco sancte, edificio sacrate, sanctuario; :(tempel) templo; :(kyrka) ecclesia helgeflundra :se hälleflundra helgelse :(vigning) consecration, sanctification; :(rening) sanctification, purification; :(efterlevnad) observantia, sanctification helgerån :sacrilegio, profanation, blasphemia; :begå ett ~ committer un sacrilegio, profanar, blasphemar helgfirande :celebration de un festa helgfirare :participante de un festa, festeator helgfri :~ dag die de travalio/de labor helgjuten :fundite in un sol pecia, solide; :en ~ man un homine toto de un pecia, un homine de un sol pecia helgjutenhet :soliditate helgmålsringning :sono del campanas annunciante le fin del septimana helgon :sancto/sancta; :förklara som ~ canonisar, sanctificar helgonbild :imagine de un sancto; :(staty) statua de un sancto helgonbiografi :vita de sancto, hagiographia helgondyrkan :culto del sanctos, hagiolatria helgonförklarad :canonisate, sanctificate helgonförklaring :canonisation, sanctification helgonglans :aureola; :omge med ~ aureolar helgongloria :aureola; :omge med ~ aureolar helgonkult :culto del sanctos, hagiolatria helgonlegend :vita de sancto, legenda, hagiographia helgonlik :como un sancto helgonrelik :reliquia de sancto helgonskrin :cassa/cassetta de un reliquia/reliquias de sancto helhet :toto, totalitate, insimul, integritate, integralitate, unitate; :bilda en ~ constituer un unitate; :~en är lika med summan av sina delar le toto es equal al summa de su partes; :i sin ~ in toto, in bloco, in su integralitate; :som ~ taget in general helhetsbedömning :judicamento general/del insimul helhetsbild :vista/vision general/global/del insimul helhetsintryck :impression general/del insimul helhetsomdöme :judicio/judicamento/opinion general/del insimul helhetssyn :vista/vision general/global/del insimul helhetsverkan :insimul helhjärtad :devote, dedicate heliakisk :astron heliac helidiot :ver idiota helig :sancte, benedicte, sacrate, sacre, sacral; :(from) sancte, pie, devote; :(i samband med kvinnonamn) sancta; :(oantastbar) sacrosancte; :(äkta) sincer, seriose, solemne, firme; :den ~a familjen le Sancte Familia; :den ~a Skrift le Scriptura Sancte/Sacre; :den ~a staden le Citate Sancte; :den ~a stolen le Sancte Sede; :den ~e Ande le Spirito Sancte; :det ~a landet le Sancte Terra; :det ~a året le anno sancte/jubilar; :en ~ plats un loco sancte, un sanctuario; :ett ~t löfte un promissa solemne; :Guds ~a namn le sancte nomine de Deo; :~ vrede indignation sancte/sincer; :~a alliansen le Sancte Alliantia; :~a Birgitta Sancta Birgitta; :leva ett ~t liv menar un vita sancte/devote/de devotion; :viver sanctemente/como un sancto heligförklara :canonisar, sanctificar heligförklaring :canonisation, sanctification heliggöra :sanctificar heliggörelse :sanctification helighet :sanctitate, sacralitate; :Hans Helighet Su Sanctitate helighålla :sanctificar, reverer, venerar, adorar helikon :mus helicon helikopter :helicoptero helikopterförare :pilota de helicoptero helikopterplatta :ponte de atterrage -ad3e pro helicopteros helikoptertransport :transporto per helicoptero helinackorderad :vara ~ haber pension complete helinackordering :pension complete heliocentrisk :astron heliocentric heliograf :astron heliographo heliometer :astron heliometro heliostat :astron heliostato heliotrop :bot heliotropio heliotropisk :heliotrope, heliotropic heliotropism :heliotropismo helium :kem helium helkass :toto inutile/sin valor helknasig :toto folle helknäpp :toto folle helkonserv :kul nutrimento in latta con conservabilitate longe helkusin :jur cosino german helkväll :vespere festive prolongate hell :~! salute! helledig :en ~ dag un die/jorno feriate; :vara ~ feriar hellen :helleno hellenisera :hellenisar hellenisering :hellenisation hellenism :hellenismo hellenist :hellenista hellenistisk :hellenistic hellensk :hellenic heller :inte ~ ni hellinne :text lino pur helljus :I s (på bil) grande/plen lumine/luce II adj toto clar hellre :plus tosto, potius; :~ vilja preferer; :han dricker ~ vin än öl ille prefere biber vino plus tosto que bira; :jag ville inte något ~ io non desi(de)ra altere cosa hellång :longe; :en ~ klänning un veste/roba longe (usque al cavilias) helnot :mus semibreve helnykter :abstinente helnykterhet :abstinentia total/de bibitas alcoholic, abstention, antialcoholismo helnykterist :persona qui non bibe alcohol, abstemio, antialcoholista helnäck :toto nude helomvändning :mil, sport medie virata; :fig cambio radical/complete helot :hist helota, ilota helotism :hist ilotismo helpanna :bottilia de 70/75 cl (de bibita alcoholic) helpension :pension complete helportion :portion complete helrenovering :renovation total helrim :litt rima pur helsefyr :dra åt ~! va al diabolo! helsida :plen pagina, pagina integre helsiden :text seta pur helsidesannons :annuncio plen pagina/de pagina integre helsidesbild :photo(graphia) formato de pagina helsike :inferno; :dra åt ~! va al diabolo!; :ett ~s liv un strepito/ruito infernal/de inferno helskinnad :indemne, illese, san helskota :var i ~ är mina glasögon? ubi es mi damnate berillos? helskuren :in un pecia, sin sutura helskägg :barba integre helskärpt :fig multo intelligente; :(om hörsel) multo attente/attentive helspänn :vara på ~ esser in grande tension helst :(företrädesvis) preferibilemente, de/con preferentia; :(i synnerhet) super toto, ante toto, particularmente, specialmente; :ett bra köp, ~ om man betänker att un compra a bon mercato, specialmente si on considera que; :hur som ~ comocunque, de qualcunque maniera; :i vilket fall som ~ in omne caso; :ingen som ~ anledning necun ration; :jag skulle ~ inte vilja träffa dem io prefererea non incontrar les; :när som ~ quandocunque; :vad som ~ quecunque; :vad vill du ~? que prefere tu?; :var som ~ ubicunque, ubique, in tote le locos; :vart som ~ a ubicunque; :vem som ~ quicunque; :vilken som ~ qualcunque helstekt :kul rostite intacte/integre; :~ gris porco rostite al broca helstollig :toto folle helsvensk :svedese integre/integral helsyskon :jur fratre(s) e soror(es) german helsyster :jur soror german heltal :mat numero integre heltid : på ~ a plen tempore, a tempore complete heltidsanställd :empleato a plen tempore/a tempore complete heltidsanställning :empleo a plen tempore/a tempore complete heltimme :hora heltokig :toto folle helton :mus tono heltonsteg :mus intervallo de un tono heltäckande :complete, plen, integre, integral, total, exhaustive; :(om matta) de pariete a pariete; :en ~ beskrivning un description complete/exhaustive heltäckningsmatta :carpetta/tapete/tapis fr tapi de pariete a pariete heltäckt :toto coperite/coperte heltänd :fig multo enthusiastic helvete :inferno, gehenna, imperio del tenebras; :dra åt ~! va al diabolo!; :ett ~s liv un strepito/ruito infernal/de inferno; :göra livet till ett ~ för någon converter le vita de un persona in un inferno, render le vita impossibile a un persona; :~! diabolo!; :lida ~ts kval suffrer/patir dolores infernal helveteseld :foco eternal helveteskval :dolores infernal helveteslarm :strepito/ruito infernal/de inferno helveteslära :diabolismo helvetesmaskin :machina infernal helvetespredikan :predication del inferno helvetisk :1 infernal 2 (schweizisk) helvetic helylle :text lana pur; :fig probe helägd :in plen possession/plen proprietate helår :anno integre helårsprenumeration :abonamento annue/annual/pro un anno helårsredovisning :reporto annue/annual hem :I s (bostad) casa, domo, habitation; :(institution för vård) casa, hospitio, home eng houm; :(för svagsinta) asylo; :(för bostadslösa) refugio; :(familj) casa, familia; :komma från ett gott ~ esser de un bon familia; :sköta ~met facer/governar le casa/le menage fr -a:3 II adv a casa; ta ~ ett stick kortsp facer/ganiar un torno; :ta ~ skotet sjö stringer le scotta hemadress :adresse private/personal hemarbete :labor/travalio domestic; :(läxor) deberes (scholar/de schola) hematit :miner hematite hematolog :med hematologo, hematologista hematologi :med hematologia hematologisk :med hematologic hembageri :panetero calde/calide hembakad :kul facite al casa hembesök :visita domiciliari/a domicilio; :(av präst) visita pastoral hembiträde :adjuta domestic, servitrice, serviente hembjuda :jur offerer pro vendita hembrygd :kul (öl) bira facite/fabricate al casa hembryggd :(om dryck) facite/fabricate al casa hembränd :(om spritdryck) destillate/distillate illegalmente hembrännare :destillator/distillator illegal, illicite destillator/distillator domestic hembränning :distillation illegal hembränningsapparat :distillator/apparato distillatori illegal hembränt :kul s bibita spirituose distillate illegalmente hembud :1 jur offerta pro vendita 2 rel få ~ morir hembygd :(hemtrakt) zona/area residential/de residentia; :(trakt där man vuxit upp) region/terra natal/native/de nascentia, pais natal hembygdmuseum :museo regional hembygdsförening :association/societate local/regional folkloric hembygdsgård :casa de village -ad3e (con un parve museo regional) hembygdskunskap :geographia/historia local/regional hembära :~ någon sitt tack exprimer su recognoscentia/su gratitude a un persona hembärning :livration a domicilio hemdator :computator domestic/familial/personal hemdragande :komma ~ med någon/något apportar a casa un hospite/un cosa indesi(de)rabile hemfalla :~ till/åt cader in hemforsla :transportar a casa hemfrid :pace domestic/del casa hemfridsbrott :violation de domicilio hemfärd :(viage -ad3e de) retorno hemföra :apportar a casa; :~ ett pris obtener un premio; :~ segern ganiar/obtener le victoria, vincer, triumphar hemförhållanden :circumstantias domestic/familiar hemförlova :permitter un congedo/un commeato hemförlovning :congedo, commeato hemförsäkring :assecurantia del effectos mobiliari hemförsäljning :vendita a domicilio/de casa a casa/de porta a porta hemgift :dote (nuptial); :ge i ~ dotar; :som avser ~ dotal hemgjord :facite al casa hemgång :kortsp torno ganiate hemhjälp :adjuta/assistentia familial/familiar; :(person) adjuta/assistente familial/familiar hemialgi :med hemialgia, hemicranea hemianopsi :med hemianopsia hemicellulosa :hemicellulosa hemifrån :de(l) casa; :en vän ~ un amico del region/pais natal; :resa ~ lassar le casa, partir (del casa) hemikrani :med hemicranea, hemialgia hemikring :in le ambiente hemin :med hemina heminredare :decorator de interiores heminredning :installation/decoration interior heminredningsarkitekt :architecto/decorator de interiores hemiplegi :med hemiplegia; :som avser ~ hemiplegic hemisfär :hemispherio; :som avser ~ hemispheric hemkalla :(diplomat) retirar hemkallelse|hemkallning :(el. hemkallning) (av diplomat) retiramento hemknut :i ~arna in le region/terra/pais natal hemkokt :kul cocite/cocinate al casa hemkommen :retornate hemkommun :domicilio, residentia hemkomst :retorno (a casa) hemkonsulent :consiliero de interesses del consumitores hemkunskap :economia domestic hemkänsla :sentimento como si on esseva in casa, florimento hemkär :domestic, familiar, familial hemkärlek :domesticitate hemköp :vendita (e livration) a domicilio hemkörd :livrate a casa; :(hembränd) distillate illegalmente hemkörning :livration a domicilio; :(hembränning) distillation illegal hemkört :kul s bibita spirituose distillate illegalmente hemlagad :kul facite al casa hemland :(land där man vuxit upp) pais natal, patria; :(land där man bor) pais residential/de residentia hemlandstoner :det är ~ för mig isto me face pensar al patria hemlig :secrete; :~ agent agente secrete; :~ sammankomst conferentia secrete, conciliabulo; :~t telefonnummer numero secrete de telephono; :ytterst hemliga papper documentos top secret; :ytterst ~t top secret eng si:krit hemligen :in secreto, secretemente hemlighet :secreto; :avslöja en ~ revelar/disvelar/divulgar un secreto; :bevara en ~ guardar un secreto; :förråda en ~ trair un secreto; ha ~er för någon haber secretos pro un persona; :inte göra någon ~ av non tener secrete hemlighetsfull :mysteriose, enigmatic hemlighetsfullhet :mysterio, character mysteriose hemlighetsmakare :persona mysteriose/qui age secretemente/in secreto hemlighetsmakeri :mysterios, secretos hemlighålla :tener secrete, celar, abstruder, occultar hemlighållande :secreto, celamento, silentio hemligstämpla :declarar secrete/un secreto; :~d information information secrete hemlik :como in casa hemliv :vita domestic/familiar/familial/de familia hemlock :bot hemlock eng hemlängtan :nostalgia, mal de pais hemläxa :labor/deber scholar/de schola hemlån :presto; :boken är inte till ~ le libro non es a/pro presto hemlåning :presto hemlös :(utan bostad) sin casa/tecto; :(rotlös) expatriate, displaciate, dislocate, dispaisate hemma :in casa; :~ hos oss in nostre casa; :inte träffa någon ~ trovar nemo in casa; :känna sig ~ sentir se in casa; :sonen bor ~ le filio vive con su genitores/in casa de su genitores; :vara ~ i/på något esser versate/forte in un cosa, dominar un cosa hemmablind :inobservante del ambiente familiar/familial hemmabruk :för ~ pro uso domestic hemmadotter :filia qui vive con su genitores hemmafront :fronte de casa hemmafru :matre de familia/de menage fr -a:3, menagera -3- hemmagjord :facite/fabricate al casa hemmahamn :sjö porto de matricula/de base hemmahörande :domiciliate, residente hemmaindustri :industria domestic/domiciliari/a domicilio hemmaklänning :veste/vestimento/roba de casa hemmakväll :vespere/vespera in casa hemmalag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m local/de casa hemmamarknad :mercato interior/national hemmamatch :sport match eng mætsh a domicilio/in casa hemman :hist interprisa agricole, ferma hemmansägare :agricultor, fermero hemmaplan :spela på ~ sport jocar a domicilio/in casa; :fig diriger se a un publico favorabile; :vara på ~ i något fig dominar un cosa hemmason :filio qui vive con su genitores hemmastadd :(som hemma) in casa; :(i sitt rätta element) confortabile, tranquille; :göra sig ~ arrangiar -d3- se; :känna sig ~ sentir se in casa; :vara ~ i något dominar un cosa hemmavarande :domiciliate, residente hemmiljö :ambiente familiar/familial hemoglobin :biokem hemoglobina hemorrojder :med hemorrhoides; :som avser ~ hemorrhoidal; :som lider av ~ hemorrhoidario hemort :loco residential/de residentia; :sjö porto de matricula/de base hemortskommun :domicilio/residentia fixe hemortsrätt :hist derecto de domicilio; :fig placia fixe hempermanent :undulation permanente facite a/in casa hempermission :congedo hempermittera :congedar hempermittering :congedo hemresa :(viage -ad3e de) retorno hemsamarit :adjuta/assistente del servicio social familiar/familial (pro cura prolongate) hemsk :terribile, terrific, (ab)horrende, (ab)horribile, horrific, abominabile, espaventabile, tremende; :~t vänlig multo gentil, gentilissime hemskhet :terror, horror hemskild :jur judicialmente separate hemskillnad :jur separation judicial hemskydd :defensa civil hemsläpande :komma ~ med någon/något apportar a casa un hospite/un cosa indesi(de)rabile hemslöjd :fabrication/industria domestic hemslöjdsutställning :exposition/exhibition de articulos de fabrication domestic hemspråk :(för invandrare) lingua materne/maternal hemspråkslärare :(för undervisning av invandrare) inseniator del lingua materne/maternal hemspråksundervisning :(för invandrare) inseniamento del lingua materne/maternal hemspunnen :text filate a mano hemstickad :text tricotate a mano hemställa :(anhålla) formalmente demandar/peter/requestar; :(föreslå) proponer hemställan :(anhållan) demanda/petition/requesta formal; :(förslag) proposition hemstöpt :facite a mano hemsydd :suite/fabricate a/in casa hemsyssla :labor/travalio domestic/domiciliari/a domicilio hemsändning :livration a casa hemsöka :(plåga) desolar, plagen; :(drabba) toccar, infestar hemsökelse :disastro, plaga, infestation hemsömmerska :modista/sartora ambulante hemsömnad :labor/travalio de sutura facite a casa hemtal :deber(es) (scholar/de schola) mathematic hemtam :känna sig ~ sentir se in casa hemtextilier :materiales textile pro interiores hemtjänst :servicio social familiar/familial hemtrakt :region/terra natal/native/de nascentia hemtransport :transporto/transportation a casa hemtrevlig :agradabile, intime, confortabile hemtrevnad :intimitate, conforto hemul :I s jur (obligation de provar) obtention legal de un merce vendite; :(vitsord) testimonio, certificato; :(berättigande) justification, legitimation II adj legal, legitime, justificate hemulsman :jur venditor hemulsskyldighet :jur obligation de provar obtention legal de un merce vendite hemundervisning :inseniamento/instruction in casa hemuppgift :(läxa) deber (scholar/de schola) hemvan :como in casa hemvist :domicilio, residentia; :biol habitat lat; :fig centro; :med ~ i residente/domiciliate in/a hemvistort :jur domicilio, residentia hemväg :retorno hemvärn :protection civil hemvärnsman :membro del protection civil hemvävd :telite a/in casa; :fig folkloristic hemvård :curas a domicilio, assistentia domiciliari hemvårdare :adjuta/assistente del servicio social familiar/familial (pro cura temporari) hemåt :a/verso casa henna :henna henne :la; :(efter prep) illa; :jag kommer med ~ io veni con illa; :jag ser ~ io la vide; :jag skriver ett brev till ~ io la scribe un lettera/littera; :vänner till ~ amicos de illa hennes :su, de illa; :självst le sue(s); :för ~ skull pro illa; :Hennes Majestät Su Majestate; :min bok och ~ mi libro e le sue (de illa) heparin :kem heparina hepatit :med hepatitis; :läran om ~ hepatologia; :person som lider av ~ hepatico heraldik :heraldica, scientia del blason heraldiker :heraldico, heraldista heraldisk :heraldic herbarium :herbario herbicid :herbicida; :som avser ~ herbicida herbivor :zool animal herbivore, herbivoro; :som avser ~ herbivore Hercegovina :Herzegovina Herculaneum :Herculaneo herdabrev :rel lettera/littera episcopal herdaminne :collection de datas biographic del clero de un parochia herde :pastor; :den gode Herden le Bon Pastor; :Herren är min ~ le Senior es mi Pastor; :som avser ~ pastoral, bucolic, arcadian herdedikt :litt poema buccolic, bucolica, ecloga, idyllio, pastoral herdeflöjt :mus flauta de pastor/de Pan, calamello, syringa, syringe herdefolk :populo de pastores herdegosse :juvene pastor, pastorello herdeidyll :idyllio herdepipa :mus flauta de pastor/de Pan, calamello, syringa, syringe herdestav :baston/baculo pastoral/de pastor herdestund :incontro amorose (secrete) herdinna :pastora herdinnedräkt :vestimento de pastora hereditet :jur hereditate hereditär :jur hereditari heresi :heresia heretiker :heretico heretisk :heretic Herkules :Hercules herkulesarbete :labor/travalio herculee herkulisk :herculee herm :konst herma hermafrodit :hermaphrodito, androgyno hermafroditisk :hermaphrodite, androgyne hermafroditism :hermaphroditismo hermelin :zool armenio hermelinmantel :mantello de armenio hermelinskinn :(pelle de) armenio hermeneutik :rel, fil hermeneutica hermeneutisk :rel, fil hermeneutic hermetisk :hermetic; :~t tillsluten claudite/clause hermeticamente hermetism :fil hermetismo hernia :med hernia; :person som lider av ~ hernioso; :som avser ~ hernial, herniari; :som lider av ~ herniose Herodes :Herode Herodias :Herodiade, Herodias herodisk :herodian heroin :farm heroina; :använda ~ prender heroina heroinbegär :heroinismo heroinism :consumo de heroina heroinist :heroinomano heroinlangning :traffico de heroina heroinmissbruk :consumo de heroina heroinöverdos :overdose eng ouvödous de heroina heroisera :heroificar heroisering :heroification heroisk :heroic heroism :heroismo heros :heroe herostratisk :malfamate herpes :med herpete; :som avser ~ herpetic herpesliknande :med herpetiforme herpesutslag :med eruption herpetic herpetism :med herpetismo herpetolog :med, zool herpetologo herpetologi :med, zool herpetologia herpetologisk :med, zool herpetologic herr :(vid tilltal eller omtal) senior herradöme :dominio, domination, suprematia, principato, soveranitate, hegemonia herran :se herre herrartikel :articulo pro homines herravdelning :departimento/section pro/de homines herravälde :dominio, domination, imperio, poter, autoritate, controlo, hegemonia, suprematia; :ha ~t till sjöss haber le dominio del mares; :stå under främmande ~ esser sub le dominio estranier herrbastu :sauna fi pro homines herrbekant :cognoscentia masculin herrbesök :visita de un homine/de homines herrbetjänt :(klädhängare) lacai, dressboy eng dresbåi herrbyxa :pantalon(es) (pro homines) herrcykel :bicycletta de/pro homine herrdubbel :sport duple homines herre :(man) homine; :(man i god samhällsställning) senior, maestro, domino; :(adelsman) gentilhomine; :herr Svensson senior Svensson; :Herren Gud le Senior, Deo; :Herre Gud! Sancte Deo!, Deo mie!; :~n till Glimmingehus le senior de Glimmingehus; :Herrens år Anno Domini; :herrn i huset le senior/maestro del casa; :lovad vare Herren! laudate sia Deo!; :många herrans år multissime annos; :min ~ senior; :mina damer och herrar! senioras e seniores!; :spela fin ~ dar se aere de gentilhomine; :vara ~ på täppan esser le maestro; :vara ~ över sig själv saper/poter controlar se; :vilket herrans (o)väder! que tempesta!; :Vår Herre Nostre Senior herredag :hist assemblea/reunion parlamentari del homines importante/notabile; :(i Polen) dieta polonese/polac herregud :~! Sancte Deo! herrekipering :magazin pro articulos de moda pro homines herrelös :sin propretario, derelicte herreman :grande proprietario, castellano herremöte :hist assemblea/reunion parlamentari del homines importante/notabile; :(i Polen) dieta polonese/polac herrfrisering :salon de perrucchero pro homines herrfrisör :perrucchero pro homines herrgård :proprietate/dominio rural; :(större) latifundio; :(slottsliknande) castello herrgårdsost :kul caseo svedese simile a emmenthal herrgårdsroman :roman(ce) de castello herrgårdsvagn :station wagon eng wægön herrhalsduk :cravata herrhatt :cappello de/pro homine herridrott :sport masculin/pro homines herrkläder :vestimentos masculin/de homine/pro homines herrkonfektion :confection pro homines herrkostym :habito herrlag :sport equipa masculin/de homines herrmiddag :dinar exclusivemente pro homines herrmode :moda masculin herrsadel :sella pro homines herrsingel :sport simple homines herrskap :(äkta makar) copula maritate/spo(n)sate, spo(n)sos, conjuges; :(högre stånd) nobilitate; :~ och tjänstefolk seniores e servitores; :~et Lind senior e seniora Lind; :mitt ~! (till ett blandat sällskap) senioras e seniores!; :unga ~et le juvene copula/spo(n)sos herrskapsaktig :de gentilhomine/senior herrskapsfamilj :familia nobile, bon familia herrskapsfolk :seniores, nobilitate herrskapsliv :leva ett ~ viver como un prince/un principe herrskapsvis :på ~ como in casas/familias nobile herrsko :scarpa/calceo de/pro homine herrskräddare :sartor pro homines herrtidning :jornal/revista/magazine eng mægözi:n pro homines; :~ar le pressa masculin herrtoalett :cabinetto/lavatorio/toilette fr twalät pro homines herrtycke :ha ~ esser attractive/popular a homines herrunderkläder :subvestimentos masculin hertig :duc (pl duches); :~en av Alba le duc de Alba hertigdöme :ducato hertiginna :duchessa hertiginnetitel :titulo de duchessa hertigkrona :corona ducal hertiglig :ducal; :~ värdighet ducato hertigtitel :titulo de duc, ducato hertz :hertz; :som avser ~ hertzian Herzegovina :Herzegovina hes :rauc; :med aphone, aphonic; :~a Fredrik fig le sirena de alarma/de alerta; :bli ~ inraucar se; :göra ~ inraucar heshet :raucitate, inraucamento; :med aphonia; :bli botad från ~ disinraucar; :botande av ~ disinraucation hesitation :hesitation hesitera :hesitar Hesperia :hist Hesperia hesperid :myt hesperide; :~ernas trädgård le jardin del hesperides hesperisk :hesperie hess :mus si bemolle het :cal(i)de, cal(i)dissime, calorose, torride, ardente; :(passionerad) passionate, ardente, vive; :(hetsig) cal(i)de, ardente, sensual, lascive; :kul condimentate, speciate, urente, piccante; :en ~ dag un die/jorno calorose; :göra det ~t om öronen för någon fig mitter un persona in un situation embarassose; :~ mat nutrimento condimentate/piccante/speciate; :~a källor fontes cal(i)de; :~a linjen mellan Vita huset och Kreml le hotline eng håtlain inter le Casa Blanc e le Kremlin; :~t klimat climate torride; :~t temperament temperamento ardente/cal(i)de/sensual/lascive; :~t vatten aqua bulliente heta :esser nominate/appellate, nominar se, appellar se; :det heter i lagen secundo le lege; :han heter Karl su nomine es Carolo, ille se nomina/se appella Carolo; :vad heter det på latin? como se dice in latino?; :vet du vad den här blomman heter? sape tu le nomine de iste flor/como se appella/se nomina iste flor/como on appella/nomina iste flor? heterocerk :zool heterocercal heterocyklisk :kem heterocyclic heterodox :heterodoxe heterodoxi :heterodoxia heterodyn :radio heterodyne heterofoni :mus heterophonia heterogam :biol heterogame heterogami :biol heterogamia; :bot anisogamia heterogen :heterogene, heterogenee heterogenitet :heterogeneitate heteroklis|heteroklisi :(el. heteroklisi) språk declination heteroclite, heteroclito heteroklitisk :språk heteroclite heterokton :bot heterochtone heterolog :med heterologe heteronom :fil heteronome heteronomi :fil heteronomia heterosexualitet :heterosexualitate heterosexuell :heterosexual heterotrof :biol heterotrophe, heterotrophic heterotrofi :biol heterotrophia heterozygot :I adj biol heterozygote, heterozygotic II s biol heterozygote hetlevrad :irascibile, iracunde, irritabile, biliose, impetuose, focose, choleric, cal(i)de; :vara ~ haber le sanguine cal(i)de hetluft :aere cal(i)de hetman :hetman hets :(ansättande) campania diffamatori/de diffamation/de denigration; :(brådska) haste, pressa, precipitation; :(upphetsning) excitation; :(klappjakt) battita; :bedriva ~ mot någon diffamar/denigrar un persona hetsa :(uppegga) excitar, incitar, instigar, provocar; :(jaga) chassar sh-, pressar; :(skynda sig) hastar se, precipitar se; :~ sin hund mot någon excitar su can contra un persona; :~ mig inte! non pressa me!; :~ upp excitar, animar, agitar, exaltar; :~ upp sig excitar se, incholerisar se hetsare :agitator, excitator, provocator, instigator hetsig :(häftig) vehemente, impetuose, vive, ardente, violente, intense, forte, febril, focose, fervente, fervide; :(jäktig) agitate, inquiete, nervose, febrose, febril, precipitate; :en ~ diskussion un discussion ardente; :en ~ period un periodo agitate; :ha en ~ läggning haber un character/esser impetuose hetsighet :(häftighet) vehementia, impetuositate, violentia, intensitate; :(jäkt) agitation, nervositate, febrilitate, precipitation hetsjakt :jakt battita; :fig campania diffamatori/de diffamation/de denigration hetskampanj :campania diffamatori/de diffamation/de denigration hetsning :excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation hetsporre :testa/capite cal(i)de, fanatico hetsätande :med bulimia nervose hetta :I s calor (forte), ardor, fervor; :i stridens ~ in le ardor/fervor del lucta/del battalia; :tryckande ~ calor oppressive/suffocante II v arder, comburer; :diskussionen ~de till le discussion prendeva foco; :~ upp calefacer; :~ upp maten recalefacer le repasto hettit :hittita hettitisk :hittita hettitiska :språk lingua hittita hetvatten :aqua calde/calide hetvägg :kul panetto de martedi grasse con lacte cal(i)de hetär :hetera heureka :~! eureka! grek heuristik :methodo heuristic, heuristika heuristisk :heuristic hexadecimal :mat hexadecime, hexadecimal hexaeder :mat hexahedre hexaedrisk :mat hexahedric hexagon :mat hexagono hexagonal :mat hexagone, hexagonal hexagram :mat hexagramma hexakord :mus hexachordo hexameter :litt hexametro hexametrisk :litt hexametre, hexametric hexan :kem hexano hi-fi|hi|fi :mus alte fidelitate, hi-fi eng haifai hi-fi-anläggning|hi|fi|anläggning :mus installation/apparato (de) hi-fi eng haifai hiatus :språk hiato; :föreligga ~ hiar hibernation :zool hibernation hibernera :zool hibernar hibiskus :bot hibisco, rosa de China sh- hicka :I s singulto; :ha ~ singultar II v singultar hickning :singulto hickory :bot carya hidalgo :hidalgo sp hidjra :rel hegira hidös :monstruose, fede hierark :hierarcha hierarki :hierarchia hierarkisk :hierarchic hieratisk :hieratic hierofant :hist hierophanta hieroglyf :hieroglyphico hieroglyfisk :hieroglyphic hieroglyfskrift :scriptura hieroglyphic higginskofta :tricot fr -ko Higgins hillebard :hist hallebarda hillebardiär|hillebardjär :(el. hillebardjär) hist hallebardero Himalaya :Himalaya; :från ~ himalayan himla :I adj ett ~ liv un rumor tremende; :hon är ~ vacker illa es formidabilemente belle II v ~ med ögonen levar le oculos al celo; :~ sig monstrar su consternation himlafäste :firmamento himlakropp :corpore celeste/celestial, astro, astere himlaport :porta del celo/del paradiso himlapällen :le firmamento himlarunden :le volta/domo celeste/del celo, le firmamento himlarymdem :le spatio celeste/celestial, le celo himlastege :Jakobs ~ bibl le scala de Jacob himlastormande :enorme, gigantesc, titanic himlastormare :myt titano; :fig revolutionario, fanatico, idealista himlasänd :como un benediction del celo himlavalvet :le volta/domo celeste/del celo, le firmamento himmel :celo, firmamento; :(övertäckning) celo, baldachino; :rel celo; :(den högsta himlen) empyreo; :allt mellan ~ och jord toto inter celo e terra; :~ och pannkaka! mamma mie!, Sancte Antonio!; :i himlens namn! in nomine del celo!, pro le amor de Deo!; :komma till himlen ir al celo; :mellan ~ och jord inter celo e terra; :molnfri ~ celo sin nubes/de azuro; :molntäckt ~ celo coperte; :röra upp ~ och jord mover celo e terra; :som en gåva från himlen como un benediction del celo; :under bar ~ a celo aperte/discoperte; :vara i sjunde himlen esser in le septime celo himmelrike :regno celeste/celestial/del celo himmelsblå :blau/azur celeste, cerulee himmelsblått :s blau/azuro celeste himmelsekvator :astron equator celeste/celestial himmelsfärd :ascension; :Jungfru Marie ~ le Assumption; :Kristi ~ le Ascension himmelsfärdsdag :Kristi ~ le die/jorno de Ascension himmelsglob :globo celeste/celestial/del celo himmelshög :que tocca le celo, que se eleva usque al celo, altissime himmelsk :celeste, celestial, del celo, divin, supernal, superne; :Det ~a riket le Celeste Imperio; :~ musik/rättvisa musica/justitia divin; :vår himmelske Fader nostre Patre Celeste/Celestial himmelskarta :planispherio celeste himmelskupa :volta/sphera celeste/del celo, firmamento himmelspol :astron polo celeste/celestial/del celo himmelsskriande :que clama al celo; :en ~ orättvisa un injustitia flagrante/critante, un iniquitate himmelssäng :lecto a/con baldachino himmelstecken :signo del zodiaco himmelsvid :enorme, immense; :~ skillnad differentia enorme hin :I best art le; :~ håle/onde le Diabolo II s le Diabolo; :hon är ett hår av ~ illa es un diabolessa hind :zool cerva hinder :barriera, barrage -ad3e, barricada, incombramento, impedimento, obstaculo, embarasso; :det möter inget ~ från min sida il ha necun/nulle inconveniente de mi parte; :lägga ~ i vägen för någon poner trabes/traves a un persona; :ta ett ~ sport prender un obstaculo; :utgöra ett ~/vara till ~s impedir, obstruer, entravar hinderbana :sport pista/percurso de obstaculos, percurso de steeplechase eng sti:pltsheis hinderhoppning :sport concurso hippic hinderlöpning :sport (friidrott) steeplechase eng sti:pltsheis; :(hästsport) concurso hippic hindersam :embarassante, embarassose, impeditive hindersprövning :jur investigation de impedimento matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e hindi :språk hindi hindkalv :zool parve cervo, cervino hindra :(vara till hinders) impedir, obstruer, entravar; :(förhindra) impedir, retener, prevenir, precluder, prohiber; :der ~r inte att isto non preveni que; :inte låta något ~ sig lassar se arrestar/stoppar per nihil, non lassar se arrestar/stoppar per ulle cosa; :~ någon från att göra något impedir/retener un persona de facer un cosa; :~ trafiken obstruer le traffico hindrande :obstaculose, inhibitori, preventive, impeditive, obstructive hindu :hindu hinduisk :hindu hinduiska :femina hindu hinduism :hinduismo hinduistisk :hindu Hindustan :Hindustan hindustani :språk hindustani hingst :zool stallon hingstuppfödning :elevamento de stallones hink :situla; :en full ~ med vatten un situlata de aqua hinkhandtag :ansa de un situla hinkvis :in situlatas hinna :I v (ha tillräckligt med tid) haber tempore; :(komma i tid) arrivar a tempore; :~ fram till/ifatt attinger; :inte ~ med i undervisningen non poter sequer le rhythmo del studios; :inte ~ med tåget mancar/perder le traino II s membrana, pelle, pellicula, epicarpo hinnaktig :membranose, membranacee, pellicular hinsides :ultra, ulterior, trans, del altere latere, extra; :~ bergen ultramontan; :~ denna världen ultramundan; :~ havet ultramar hinterland :hinterland ty hintörlant hipp :I ("inne") in voga, hip eng II interj hip!; :~ ~ hurra! hip hip hurra! hipp som happ|hipp|happ :det är ~ isto equala hippa :festa hippie :hippie eng hipi hippiemode :moda hippie eng hipi hippierörelse :movimento hippie eng hipi hippodrom :hippodromo hippogryf :myt hippogrypho Hippokrates :Hippocrate; :~ läkaretik hippocratismo hippokratisk :hippocratic; :den ~a eden le juramento hippocratic hippolog :hippologo hippologi :hippologia hippologisk :hippologic hird :hist guarda de corpore, guarda-corpore hirs :bot milio hirsutism :med hirsutismo hisklig :terribile, terrific, detestabile, atroce, abominabile, horrende, horrific, (ab)horribile, abhorrente, espaventabile, tremende hisklighet :terror, horror, atrocitate hisna|hissna :(el. hissna) haber le vertigine; :~nde fart/höjder velocitate/alturas vertiginose; :jag ~r io ha le vertigine, le capite/testa me torna hispig :confuse, folle hiss :I ascensor, elevator, lift eng; :(för varor) monta-cargas; :ta ~en prender le ascensor; :åka ~ ner/upp descender/montar per/in ascensor II mus si diese hissa :hissar, altiar, (e)levar; :~ flaggan hissar le bandiera; :~ någon jectar un persona in le aere; :~ segel hissar/altiar le velas; :~ upp hissar, levar, altiar hissanordning :ascensor, monta-cargas, elevator hisschakt :cavia de ascensor hissdörr :porta de ascensor/de lift eng hisskorg :cabina del ascensor/del lift eng hisskötare :ascensorista hisslina :cablo de ascensor/de lift eng hisspojke :ascensorista (juvene) hisstrumma :cavia de ascensor hissverk :monta-cargas histamin :biol histamina; :som avser ~ histaminic histidin :kem histidina histogen :biol histogene histogenes :biol histogenese, histogenesis, histogenia histogram :histogramma histokemi :histochimia histokemisk :histochimic histolog :biol histologo, histologista histologi :biol histologia histologisk :biol histologic historia :1 (ämne) historia, historiologia; :antikens ~ le historia ancian; :nutidens ~ le historia moderne/contemporanee 2 (berättelse) historia, conto, narration, fabula; :berätta en ~ contar/narrar un historia, historiar, fabular; :det kommer att bli en dyr ~ isto va esser un historia costose, isto va costar multo; :det förmäler inte historien le historia non nos lo dice; :det är en annan ~ isto es un altere historia; :det är en lång ~ isto es un longe historia; :det är ~ nu isto forma/es parte del passato; :för att göra en lång ~ kort pro esser breve, in summa; :ha en ~ med någon haber un relation amorose con un persona; :hitta på en ~ fabricar un historia, fabular; :just en snygg ~! (vermente) belle cosa!; :kort ~ litt novella; :rolig ~ historia amusante/hilarante/comic, anecdota historicism :historicismo historicitet :historicitate historieberättare :fabulista historiebok :libro de historia; :(lärobok) manual de historia historiefilosofi :philosophia del historia historieforskare :historico, historiologo historieforskning :scientia historic, historiologia historiefördärvare :mal fabulista historieförfalskning :falsification del historia historielektion :lection de historia historielärare :professor de historia historielös :sin notion historic historiemålning :konst pictura historic historiera :se historisera historieroman :litt roman(ce) historic historieskildrare :konst pictor de historia historieskrivare :historiographo, historico historieskrivning :historiographia; :som avser ~ historiographic historiesyn :conception del historia historietimme :lection de historia historiett :litt historietta historieundervisning :inseniamento de historia historieuppfattning :conception del historia historieverk :litt obra historic historik :synopsis historic historiker :historico historiograf :historiographo historiografi :historiographia historiografisk :historiographic historisera :historiar historisk :historic; :~t bevisa något demonstrar historicamente un cosa; :~t vetande cognoscentia/cognoscimento de historia historiskhet :historicitate historism :historicismo histrion :teat histrion; :som avser ~ histrionic hit :I adv (per) hic/ci; :fundera ~ och dit pesar le pro e le contra; :~ och dit a tote directiones; :~ och inte längre non plus ultra lat; :han kom ~ igår ille arrivava heri; :~ med boken! da me le libro!; :hon är så ~ och dit illa es tanto irresolute/indecise/vacillante; :kom ~! veni!; :röra sig ~ och dit mover de un latere a un altere, balanciar; :ända ~ usque a hic/a ci II s mus successo, melodia popular, hit eng hiterst :le plus vicin hitföra :adducer hithörande :apposite, pertinente hitintill :usque (a) hic/ci hitintills :usque nunc/ora, usque al presente hitkalla :(ad)vocar, appellar hitlista :mus lista de successos, hit parade eng pöreid hitlåt :mus successo, melodia popular, hit eng hitre :plus vicin hitta :(finna) trovar; :(upptäcka) discoperir; :~ hem poter/saper trovar le via/le cammino a casa; :~ på inventar, imaginar, excogitar, idear, fabricar; :~ på en historia fabricar un historia; :~ på en undanflykt inventar un subterfugio; :leta och ~ cercar e trovar; :som ~t! a que bon mercato!, un ver occasion!; :vad ska vi nu ~ på att göra? que facera nos nunc? hittebarn :infante trovate/abandonate hittegods :objectos trovate hittelön :recompensa pro le trovator hittilldags :usque hodie hittills :usque nunc/ora, usque al presente; :som ~ como in le passato hittillsvarande :actual (al presente) hitåt :in iste direction, (per) hic/ci hiv|HIV :(el. HIV) (humant immunbristvirus) med HIV (human immunodeficiency virus eng) hiv-drabbad|hiv|drabbad|hiv-infekterad|infekterad :(el. hiv-infekterad) med HIV-positive, seropositive hiv-infektion|hiv|infektion :med contamination/infection per HIV hiv-negativ|hiv|negativ :med HIV-negative, seronegative hiv-positiv|hiv|positiv :med HIV-positive, seropositive hiv-smittad|hiv|smittad :med HIV-positive, seropositive hiv-smittning|hiv|smittning :med contamination/infection per HIV hiv-test|hiv|test :med test eng de HIV hiv-virus|hiv|virus :med virus de HIV hiva|hyva :(el. hyva) sjö hissar, levar; :(kasta överbord) jectar in mar; :fig jectar (via) hjalt :hist guarda-mano hjord :grege; :samla(s) i ~ gregar; :som lever i ~ gregari hjordinstinkt :instincto gregari, gregarismo hjordmänniska :esser gregari, homine del massa hjort :zool cervo hjortaktig :zool cervin hjortbröl :bramamento hjortdjur :zool (familj) cervidas hjorthorn :cornos/cornamento cervin/de cervo hjorthornssalt :kem carbonato de ammonium hjortkalv :zool parve cervo, cervino hjortläder :pelle de cervo hjortron :bot rubo chamaemorus lat -mä- hjortsadel :kul lumbo de cervo hjortskytte :chassa sh- de cervos hjortsvin :zool babirussa hjul :rota; :byta ~ cambiar le rota; :det går som på ~ fig toto va como super rotas; :snurra på ett hjul facer tornar un rota; :sätta en käpp i ~et mitter un baston in le rota; :sätta ett däck på ett ~ poner un pneu(matico) a un rota; :vara femte ~et under vagnen fig esser le quinte rota del carro/del carretto/del carrossa hjula :sport facer le rota hjulavstånd :distantia interaxial/inter le axes hjulaxel :axe de rota hjulbas :distantia interaxial/inter le axes hjulbent :valge, de gambas arcate hjulbredd :diametro del rota hjuldjur :zool rotifero; :(provins) rotatoria hjuleker :radio de rota hjulformig :in forma de rota, rotiforme; :bot rotacee hjullastare :cargator a/super rotas hjulmakare :carrero hjulnav :modiolo del rota hjulpar :par de rotas hjulring :pneu(matico) hjulspår :tracia de rota hjultryck :carga de rota hjulupphängning :suspension del rotas hjulångare :nave/vapor a/de rotas hjälm :casco hjälmbuske :cresta, crista hjälmgaller :visiera hjälmspets :puncta de un casco hjälmtak :arkit lambrequin fr la)brökä), domo hjälp :(bistånd) auxilio, adjuta, succurso, supporto, concurso, assistentia, appoio, relevamento; :(botemedel) remedio, medicamento, medicina, pharmaco; :(medhjälpare) adjuta, adjutor, assistente; :be någon om ~ invocar le adjuta de un persona; :ekonomisk ~ adjuta/supporto/appoio financiari, subsidio; :erbjuda sin ~ offerer/proponer su adjuta; :få ~ reciper adjuta/succurso; :första ~en le prime/prompte succurso/auxilio, prime/primari cura; :le succurso primari, le succursos de urgentia; :ge ~ prestar/dar adjuta/succurso/auxilio, auxiliar; :han är en god ~ i köket ille es un adjuta utile in le cocina; :~! succurso!, adjuta!; :komma till ~ succurrer; :med Guds ~ con le adjuta de Deo; :med ~ av per (medio de), a fortia de, via; :med ~ från con assistentia de; :mot denna sjukdom finns ingen ~ il ha nulle remedio contra iste maladia; :rop på ~ crito de succurso/de adjuta; :ropa på ~ critar al succurso, clamar adjuta; :söka ~ cercar adjuta/succurso; :ta till ~ prender pro adjuta; :vara till ömsesidig ~ esser de adjuta/succurso mutue hjälpa :(bistå) auxiliar, prestar auxilio, assister, adjutar, (ad)juvar, coadjuvar, secundar, appoiar, relevar, sustener, succurrer; :(betjäna) servir, esser utile; :(lindra) esser efficace; :det kan inte ~s non importa; :hjälp! succurso!, adjuta!; :~ någon att bära något adjutar un persona a portar un cosa; :~ någon upp (att resa sig) adjutar un persona a levar se; :~ till med något contribuer/concurrer/cooperar a/con un cosa; :~ upp sin ekonomi med privatlektioner (a)meliorar su situation financiari con lectiones private/particular; :~s åt assister le un le altere, collaborar; :jag kan inte ~ att il non es mi culpa que; :medicinen hjälper le medicamento es efficace hjälpaktion :action de succurso hjälpapparat :apparato auxiliar hjälparbete :labor/travalio de adjuta/de succurso/de auxilio/de assistentia hjälpare :auxiliator, assistente, adjuta, adjutante, adjutor, assistente; :(räddare) salvator hjälpbehövande :(av penningstöd) necessitose, indigente, destitute, paupere, povre; :(av sjukvård) infirme, invalide, stropiate hjälpbiskop :episcopo auxiliar/suffraganee, coadjutor, ordinante hjälpexpedition :expedition de succurso hjälpfartyg :nave auxiliar hjälpfond :fundo de succurso/de adjuta hjälpklass :classe pro alumnos deficiente hjälplig :(skaplig, dräglig) acceptabile, admissibile, plausibile, presumibile, approbabile, passabile hjälpligt :adv (tämligen) (as)satis hjälplinje :mat linea auxiliar; :mus linea supplementari hjälplös :inope, impotente, abandonate hjälplöshet :inopia, abandono hjälpmanskap :equipa de succurso/de emergentia hjälpmedel :medio (auxiliar), adjuta; :(botemedel) remedio, expediente hjälpmotor :motor auxiliar hjälporganisation :organisation de adjuta/de auxilio/de assistentia hjälpprogram :programma de auxilio/de adjuta/de succurso/de assistentia; :data programma auxiliar hjälppräst :predicator/prestre adjuncte/auxiliar hjälpreda :adjuta, adjutor, assistente hjälpresurser :ressources fr resurs hjälpsam :preste/prompte a adjutar, servicial, obligante, complacente hjälpsamhet :prestessa/promptitude a adjutar, servicialitate, complacentia hjälpsats :fil lemma hjälpskärm :data schermo auxiliar hjälpspråk :lingua auxiliar hjälpsökande :sollicitante, sollicitator hjälptrupper :mil truppas auxiliar/subsidari/de succurso hjälptygel :martingala hjälpverb :språk verbo auxiliar; :modala ~ verbos auxiliar de modo; :passivbildande ~ verbos auxiliar del passivo; :temporala ~ verbos auxiliar de tempore hjälpverksamhet :(prestation de) adjuta, assistentia, auxilio hjälpvetenskap :scientia auxiliar hjälpvillig :preste/prompte a adjutar, servicial, obligante, complacente hjälpåtgärd :action de succurso hjälte :heroe; :litt heroe, personage -ad3e principal, protagonista; :göra till ~ heroificar hjältebragd :acto heroic/de heroismo, prodessa; :hist gesta hjältedikt :litt poema epic, epos, epopea; :hist canto de gesta hjältediktning :litt poesia epic hjältedyrkan :culto del/al heroes hjältedåd :acto heroic/de heroismo, prodessa; :hist gesta hjältedöd :morte heroic hjältefigur :(figura de) heroe hjältegloria :gloria de heroe hjältekonung :rege heroic/de heroe hjältemod :valor/corage -ad3e heroic, heroismo hjältemodig :heroic hjälteroll :rolo de heroe hjältesaga :litt saga heroic hjältetenor :mus tenor dramatic hjältinna :heroina; :litt heroina, persona principal, (femina) protagonista hjältinneroll :rolo de heroina hjärna :anat (stora) cerebro; :(lilla) cerebello; :(stora och lilla) encephalo; :fig (förstånd) cerebro, intelligentia; :använda ~n cerebrar; :bry sin ~ med fig rumper se le capite/le testa de; :ha fått något på ~n fig esser absorbite de un cosa; :hon har en skarp ~ illa ha un intelligentia acute/subtil/vive; :som avser lilla ~n cerebellar, cerebellose; :som avser stora ~n cerebral; :som avser stora och lilla ~n encephalic; :spöka i någons ~ fig habitar/occupar le pensatas de un persona hjärnaktivitet :activitate/action/functionamento cerebral/del cerebro, cerebration hjärnbalk :anat corpore callose hjärnbark :anat cortice cerebral hjärnblödning :med hemorrhagia cerebral, apoplexia hjärncell :biol cellula cerebral hjärndöd :I adj colpate de morte cerebral II s morte cerebral hjärnemboli :med embolia cerebral hjärnforskare :med encephalogo hjärnforskning :med encephalogia hjärnfunktion :function cerebral hjärngymnastik :gymnastica cerebral/mental/del cerebro/del spirito hjärnhalva :anat hemispherio cerebral hjärnhinna :anat membrana cerebral, meninge; :hårda ~n le meninge dur; :mjuka ~n le meninge molle hjärnhinneinflammation :med meningitis, cerebritis, encephalitis hjärninfarkt :med infarcto cerebral hjärninflammation :med encefalitis, inflammation del encephalo hjärnkapacitet :capacitate cerebral hjärnkirurg :med chirurgo encephalogo, psychochirurgo hjärnkirurgi :med psychochirurgia hjärnkontor :testa, capite, cerebro; :han har fel på ~et ille es folle hjärnlob :anat lobo cerebral/del cerebro hjärnmassa :anat massa cerebral/encephalic, substantia/materia cerebral, massa/substantia gris hjärnoperation :med encephalotomia hjärnsjukdom :med maladia/affection cerebral/del cerebro hjärnskada :med lesion cerebral/del cerebro hjärnskakning :med commotion cerebral/del cerebro hjärnskål :anat cassa cranian, cranio hjärnspöke :chimera, illusion, vision, hallucination, phantasma, phantasia, utopia; :~n phantasmagoria; :hänge sig åt ~n chimerisar; :som avser ~n chimeric, illusori, phantasmatic, phantasmagoric, utopic hjärnstam :anat trunco cerebral hjärnsubstans :anat substantia/materia cerebral hjärntrust :trust eng trast de personas intelligente hjärntumör :med tumor cerebral/del cerebro hjärntvätt :fig lavage -ad3e cerebral/del cerebro hjärntvätta :fig lavar le cerebro, facer le lavage -ad3e del cerebro hjärnuppmjukning :med encephalomalachia hjärnvattusot :med hydrocephalo; :läran om ~ hydrocephalia hjärnverksamhet :activitate/action/functionamento cerebral/del cerebro, cerebration hjärnvindling :anat circumvolution cerebral/del cerebro, gyro hjärt-lungmaskin|hjärt|lungmaskin :med machina cardiopulmonar hjärta :anat corde; :fig corde; :(centrum) corde, centro; :Afrikas ~ le corde de Africa; :Alla ~ns dag le die de Sancte Valentin (le 14 de februario); :av hela mitt ~ de tote (le) corde; :det ligger mig om ~t io lo ha super le corde; :ett ~ av guld un corde de auro; :ett ~ av sten un corde de petra/de rocca; :följa sitt ~s röst sequer le voce de su corde; :gripa sig an något med själ och ~ dar se corpore e anima a un cosa; :gå till ~t (röra) toccar, emover, emotionar; :ha ~t i halsgropen haber le corde super le bucca/le labios; :ha något på ~t haber un cosa super le corde; :~ns gärna con multissime gusto, con gaudio/joia, ben voluntarie; :ha svagt ~ esser cardiac; :~t bankar/klappar/slår le corde batte/palpita; :i djupet av sitt ~ al fundo de su corde; :i ~t av staden in le corde/centro del citate/del urbe; :i själ och ~ post toto; :inte ha ~ att non haber le corde de; :krossa någons ~ rumper le corde a un persona; :kära ~nes! bontate divin!; :lägga någon något på ~t recommandar multo particularmente un cosa a un persona; :lägga något på ~t prender un cosa a corde; :lätta sitt ~ discargar su corde; :med blödande ~ con le corde sanguinante; :med bävande ~ con le corde battente; :med lätt ~ tranquille; :med lättat ~ alleviate, relevate, discargate; :med tungt ~ con le corde opprimite; :ur djupet av sitt ~ ab le fundo de su corde; :sakna ~ fig mancar de corde; :som avser ~t anat cardiac, cardial; stjäla någons ~ furar/robar le corde de un persona; :säga sitt ~s mening declarar francamente su opinion; :tala fritt ur ~t parlar con franchitia/con ingenuitate; :tala till någons ~ parlar al corde de un persona hjärtansfröjd :bot melissa hjärtanskär :amorata, amorato hjärtarytmi :med arhythmia; :som avser ~ arhythmic hjärtattack :attacco/crise/crisis cardiac hjärtbesvär :maladia de corde, affection cardiac hjärtblad :bot cotyledon hjärtblock :med bloco cardiac hjärtblod :sanguine del corde hjärtbyte :med transplantation/graffo cardiac/del corde hjärtdiagram :med cardiogramma hjärtdonator :donator de corde hjärtdöd :I s morte clinic II adj clinicamente morte hjärteangelägenhet :desiro/desiderio del corde hjärtebarn :infante favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection hjärteblod :fig sanguine del corde; :ge sitt ~ för dar su vita pro hjärteglad :multo contente hjärtegod :multo bon, nobile, bonissime hjärtegryn :corde, amor, angelo, tresor hjärtegull :corde, amor, angelo, tresor hjärtehemlighet :secreto intime/del corde/de amor hjärtekrossare :seductor, lady-killer eng leidikilö, donjuan hjärtekval :dolor del anima, affliction, tristessa hjärtelag :disposition hjärter :kortsp corde hjärteress :kortsp le asse de cordes hjärterot :fig; :det grep mig ända in i ~en isto me toccava al fundo de mi corde hjärtertvåa :kortsp le duo de cordes hjärterum :fig; :finns det ~ finns det stjärterum pro bon amicos il ha sempre spatio hjärteräss :kortsp le asse de cordes hjärterötter :fig; :det grep mig ända in i ~na isto me toccava al fundo de mi corde hjärtesak :desiro/desiderio del corde hjärtesorg :dolor del anima, affliction, tristessa hjärtesuck :profunde suspiro hjärtevarm :cordial, profunde hjärtevän :amico intime/de corde hjärtevärmande :cordial, profunde hjärtfel :med deformation/malformation/abnormalitate cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hjärtfladder :med vacillation del corde hjärtflimmer :med vacillation del corde hjärtform :forma de corde hjärtformad|hjärtformig :(el. hjärtformig) in forma de corde, cordiforme, cardoide, cordate; :bot cordate, cordiforme hjärtfrekvens :frequentia cardiac/del corde hjärtförkammare :anat auricula (del corde) hjärtförlamning :med collapso/paralyse/paralysis cardiac/del corde, cardioplegia hjärtförstoring :med hypertrophia/dilatation cardiac/del corde hjärtgripande :profundemente commovente/toccante hjärthinneinflammation :med endocarditis hjärtinfarkt :med infarcto cardiac/del corde/del myocardio hjärtinflammation :med carditis hjärtinnerlig :intime, profunde, tenere hjärtinsufficiens :med insufficientia cardiac/del corde hjärtkammare :anat ventriculo del corde hjärtkirurg :chirurgo cardiac/cardiologo hjärtkirurgi :chirurgia cardiac/del corde hjärtklaff :anat valvula cardiac/del corde, valvula auriculo-ventricular; :bortoperation av en ~ valvulectomia; :treflikiga ~en le valvula tricuspide; :tvåflikiga ~en le valvula mitral hjärtklappning :battimento de corde, palpitation cardiac/de corde; :ha ~ haber battimentos de corde, haber palpitationes hjärtknipande :fig que rumpe/finde le corde, profundemente commovente/toccante hjärtkramp :med spasmo del corde, stenocardia, cardialgia, angina de pectore; :som avser ~ cardialgic hjärtlidande :med maladia/affliction cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hjärtlig :calorose, cordial, affectionate, affectuose; :~a hälsningar salutes cordial; :~t tack för ditt brev multe gratias pro tu lettera/littera hjärtligen :cordialmente, affectuosemente, de tote corde hjärtlighet :cordialitate, effusion hjärtljud :ruito/sufflo cardiac/del corde hjärtlös :sin corde, cruel, insensibile hjärtlöshet :manco/mancantia/duressa de corde, insensibilitate hjärtmassage :med massage -ad3e cardiac hjärtmur :arkit muro de sustenimento hjärtmuskel :anat musculo cardiac/de corde hjärtmuskulatur :anat myocardio hjärtneuros :med neurose/neurosis cardiac hjärtnupen :sentimental hjärtnupenhet :sentimentalitate hjärtpatient :malado cardiac/del corde, cardiaco; :vara ~ esser cardiac hjärtpunkt :fig puncto vital hjärtrytm :rhythmo cardiac; :störd ~ arhythmia hjärtsjuk :vara ~ esser cardiac hjärtsjukdom :maladia cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hjärtskott :jakt tiro in le corde hjärtskärande :fig que rumpe/finde le corde; :~ skri crito de corde hjärtsköld :herald corde del scuto de armas/del blason (con le insignia familiar) hjärtslag :fysiol rhythmo/pulsation cardiac, rhythmo/battimento del corde; :med collapso/paralyse/paralysis cardiac/del corde, cardioplegia; :kul (vid slakt) le gorga, lingua, pulmones, corde e ficato de un animal hjärtslitande :fig que rumpe/finde le corde hjärtspecialist :med cardiologo hjärtspets :anat apice del corde hjärtstillestånd :med arresto/syncope cardiac/del corde hjärtstimulator :med stimulator cardiac, pacemaker eng peismeikö hjärtstärkande :farm cordial; :~ medel (remedio) cordial hjärtsvikt :med insufficientia cardiac, deformation/malformation cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hjärtsäck :anat pericardio hjärtsäcksinflammation :med pericarditis hjärtton :fysiol sono/tono cardiac/del corde hjärttrakten :le region cardiac/del corde hjärttransplantation :med transplantation/graffo cardiac/del corde hjärtutvidgning :fysiol diastole hjärtvapen :herald corde del scuto de armas/del blason (con le insignia familiar) hjärtventrikel :anat ventriculo de corde hjärtverksamhet :fysiol action/function/functionamento/activitate cardiac/del corde hjärtängslig :multo pavorose, terrificate, affollate; :vara ~ haber un pavor mortal hjärtåkomma :maladia cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hjässa :anat vertice, sincipite; :som avser ~ sincipital hjässben :anat osso parietal hjässbjudning :med presentation cephalic/per le capite/per le testa hl :(hektoliter) hl (hectolitro) hm :I (hektometer) hm (hectometro) II interj hmm!, hum!, ahem! ho :I pron qui; :~ vet? qui sape? II s alveo, trogo, mangiatoria -d3- III interj halto!, stop! hoa :(om uggla) ulular; :(hojta) critar, vocar hobby :passa-tempore, hobby eng håbi (pl hobbies) hobbyrum :camera pro (practicar) su hobby eng håbi hobbyverksamhet :le practica de un hobby eng håbi hockey :sport hockey eng håki; :spela ~ jocar al hockey hockeyklubba :sport stick eng hockeylag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de hockey eng håki hockeymatch :sport match eng mætsh de hockey eng håki hockeyplan :sport terreno/campo de hockey eng håki hockeyserie :sport torneo de hockey eng håki hockeyspelare :jocator de hockey eng håki, hockeyista hockeyturnering :sport torneo de hockey eng håki hoj :bicycletta; :sjö vetule nave miserabile hoja :bicyclar hojt :clamor, crito hojta :critar, vocar hokuspokus|hokus pokus|hokus|pokus :I interj ~ hatten är borta! hocus-pocus!/abracadabra! le cappello ha disparite! II hokuspokus s hocus-pocus, abracadabra, joculeria, magia, sortilegio holdingbolag :hand (societate) holding eng houlding holism :fil holismo; :företrädare för ~ holista holistisk :fil holistic holk :(för fågel) cassa pro annidar; :bot spatha; :sjö vetule nave dismantellate holka :~ ur excavar holkärm :curte manica aperte sin bordo/orlo Holland :Nederland, Hollanda, le Paises Basse hollandaisesås :kul sauce hollandaise fr åla)dä:s hollandslärft :text hollanda holländare :nederlandese, hollandese holländsk :nederlandese, hollandese; :~ ost caseo de Hollanda; :~t porslin hollanda holländska :1 språk nederlandese, hollandese 2 (kvinna) nederlandesa, hollandesa holma :jakt incircular holme :(liten ö) parve insula; :(liten kulle) collinetta, monticulo holmgång :hist duello, combatto singular holmning :jakt incirculation holocaust :holocausto, extermination holograf :foto holographo holografera :foto producer holographias holografi :foto holographia holografisk :foto holographic hologram :hologramma holt :sjö pecia de ligno homeopat :med homeopatho homeopati :med homeopathia homeopatisk :med homeopathic homeostas :biol homeostase, homeostasis homeostatisk :biol homeostatic homerisk :homeric; :~t löje risada homeric Homeros :Homero; :efterföljare till ~ homeride; :stundom slumrar den gode ~ quandoque bonus dormitat Homerus lat homilet :rel predicante homiletik :rel homiletica homiletisk :homiletic homilia|homilie :(el. homilie) rel homilia homiliebok :rel homiliario; :författare till ~ homilista homma :fiske nassa a/de/pro anguillas homocentrisk :mat homocentric homocerk :zool homocerc homocyklisk :kem homocyclic homofil :I s homophilo II adj homophile homofili :homophilia homofon :mus homophone, homophonic; :språk homophone; :~t ljud språk homophono homofoni :mus, språk homophonia homogam :bot homogame homogami :bot homogamia homogen :homogene, homogenee homogenisator :homogenisator homogenisera :homogen(e)isar homogenisering :homogen(e)isation homogenitet :homogeneitate homograf :språk homographo homografi :språk homographia homografisk :språk homographic homolog :homologe homologi :homologia; :bekräfta att ~ föreligger homologar; :bekräftan av ~ homologation homonym :I s språk homonymo II adj språk homonyme, homonymic homonymi :språk homonymia homosexualitet :homosexualitate, homophilia homosexuell :homosexual, homophile; :~ person homosexual, homophilo, invertito homozygot :I adj homozygote II s homozygote homunculus :homunculo hon :illa hona :zool femina; :(av fågel) gallina honblomma :bot flor feminin honcell :biol cellula feminin hondjur :animal femina hondjävul :diabolessa honduran :hondurano honduransk :honduran honduranska :hondurana Honduras :Honduras honerering :remuneration, retribution honhänge :bot amento feminin honkatt :catta honkräfta :zool cambaro femina honkön :sexo feminin honkönad :bot feminin honlig :biol femina, feminin honnett :sincer, franc, honeste, probe, verace honnör :(beröm) mention honorabile/honorific, complimento, elogio; :(heder) honor; :mil salute; :kortsp honor; :göra ~ mil salutar honnörsbord :tabula honorari/honorific honnörskort :kortsp honor honnörsord :parola de honor honnörspost :posto honorari, carga honorific honnörssak :caso/puncto/question de honor honnörstitel :titulo honorari/honorific honnörsvakt :mil guarda de honor honom :le; :(efter prep) ille; :jag kommer med ~ io veni con ille; :jag ser ~ io le vide; :jag skriver ett brev till ~ io le scribe un lettera/littera; :vänner till ~ amicos de ille honorar :honorario(s) honoratiores :le notabilitates, le convivas/hospites de honor honorera :(betala honorar) remunerar, retribuer, pagar; :hand (fullgöra, infria) honorar, facer honor a honorär :honorari honorärkonsul :consule honorari honung :melle; :framställa ~ mell(ific)ar; :producera ~ producer melle; :rena ~ mellificar; :samla in ~ recoltar melle; :slunga ~ extraher melle; :söt som ~ dulce como le melle honungsaktig :mellose honungsberedning :production de melle, mellification honungsbi :zool apicula, ape mellifere/mellific honungsblomma :flor mellifere honungsblomster :bot herminio honungsburk :potto a/de melle honungscell :alveolo honungsdagg :mellata, mellatura honungsdoft :odor de melle honungsframställande :mellifere, mellific honungsfärgad :(de color) mellate, de color de melle honungsgömme :bot glandula nectarifere, nectario honungshaltig :mellifere honungskaka :(i bikupa) alveolo, favo de melle; :kul torta a/de melle honungskörtel :bot glandula nectarifere, nectario honungsskivling :bot armillaria honungsslungare :extractor de melle honungssöt :dulce como le melle, mellose, melliflue; :fig mellose, melliflue honungssöthet :mellifluentia; :fig mellifluitate honungsvatten :aqua mellate, hydromel honungsväxt :bot planta mellifere honungsätande :zool melliphage honväxt :bot planta feminin hop :I adv se ihop II s (hög) cumulo, pila, congerie, mole, massa; :(skara) grege, multitude, massa, populaceo, turba, gang eng gæng; :hist phalange; :den stora ~en le grande massa, vulgo, hoi polloi grek; :en ~ människor un multitude de homines; :en ~ pengar un massa de moneta, multe moneta hopa :superponer, pilar, amassar, (ac)cumular, aggregar, agglomerar; :~ sig accumular se, agglomerar hopaddering :addition hoparbetning :commixtion hopas :accumular se, agglomerar hopbindning :ligation hopbiten :fig tendite, tense, crispate hopblanda :commiscer; :(förväxla) confunder hopblandning :commixtion; :(förväxling) confusion hopbringa :(re)assemblar, reunir, junger, colliger, gruppar hopbunden :ligate, attachate -sh- con un corda hopbuntad :ligate/nodate in un fasce/in fasces, fagottate hopbyggd :annexate hopböjd :curve hopdiktad :fictive, fictitie, supposticie; :en ~ historia un historia ficticie hopdiktning :fiction hopdragen :constricte; :(om framställning) compendiose hopdragning :contraction, constriction; :mil (av trupper) concentration hoper :en hel ~ un grande quantitate hopfallen :(col)labite hopfiltad :feltrate hopfiltning :feltration hopflyttning :comencio/comenciamento de conviventia/de cohabitation hopflätning :interlaciamento hopfoga :(re)unir, junger, combinar hopfogning :(re)union, junction; :med coaptation hopfällbar :plicabile hopfälld :plicate hopgyttrad :(ac)cumulate, (a)massate, agglomerate hopgyttring :(ac)cumulation, accumulamento, amassamento, agglomeration, conglomerato; :bilda en ~ conglomerar hopkedjad :incatenate hopklibbad :agglutinate, conglutinate, collate hopklibbning :agglutination hopklistrad :agglutinate hopklistring :agglutination hopklumpad :agglomerate hopklämd :constricte hopklämning :constriction hopknipen :pressate, comprimite, serrate; :hopknipna läppar labios serrate hopknycklad :corrugate, arrugate hopknäppt :fig inaccessibile, multo clause hopkok :fig cosas confuse/disparate, confusion heteroclite hopkommen :facite (de qualque maniera) hopkoppling :accopulamento, junction, connexion hopkrupen :quatte hopkurad :quatte hoplit :hist hoplita hoplänkad :incatenate hoplödd :soldate, plumbate hopning :aggregation hopp :I s 1 (förhoppning) sperantia, spero; :finns det liv finns det ~ ubi vita sperantia, le sperantia face viver; :förlora ~et perder le sperantia/le spero, desperar; ha gott ~ om att haber bon spero que; :~ om bättring sperantia de curation; :inge någon ~ dar sperantia/spero a un persona; :låta ~et fara abandonar tote sperantia/tote spero; :pendla mellan ~ och förtvivlan fluctuar inter le sperantia e le timor; :ställa sitt ~ till fundar su/le sperantia super; :ställa sitt ~ till Gud poner su sperantia in Deo 2 (språng) salto; :göra ett ~ saltar, salir II interj hej ~! hop! hoppa :I v saltar, salir; :~ av (stiga av) descender; :fig deserer, desertar, passar, abandonar; ~ av en cykel descender de un bicycletta; :~ av (från) skolan abandonar le schola; :~ av till fienden passar al inimico; :~ höjd sport saltar in alto/in altor/in altura; :~ i vattnet saltar al aqua; :~ in bilden (blanda sig i) immiscer se in, ingerer se in, intervenir in; :~ in för någon reimplaciar/substituer un persona; :~ in i samtalet prender parte in le/al conversation; :~ längd sport saltar in longor/in longitude, facer le salto longe; :~ på (stiga på) montar; :(angripa) attaccar; :~ på tåget montar (rapidemente) in le traino; :~ rep saltar al corda; :till succuter; :~ ur sängen saltar del lecto; :~ ut genom ett fönster saltar per un fenestra; :~ över saltar trans; :fig omitter, preterir, passar, elider; :~ över en klass saltar un classe; :~ över en mur saltar trans un muro; :~ över en måltid/en sida saltar un repasto/un pagina II s puera superficial hoppare :sport saltator hoppas :sperar; :~ på sperar, aspirar; :som inte är att ~ på insperabile hoppbacke :sport pista de salto de ski, pista de ski/pro skiatores hoppetossa :puera superficial; :prov (groda) rana hoppfull :plen de sperantia/spero, sperantiose; :(lovande) promittente hoppfullhet :sperantia, spero hoppgrop :sport arena/fossa arenate pro saltatores hoppig :(om väg) scabrose, plen de inequalitates; :(om framställning) incoherente, inconsequente, disordinate, heteroclite hoppilandkalle :sjö puero qui salta a terra pro ammarrar hoppingivande :que da/inspira spero/sperantia, plen de spero/de sperantia; :(lovande) promittente; :föga ~ non multo promittente; :~ framtidsutsikter perspectivas promittente; :vara ~ inspirar confidentia hoppjerka :persona qui sovente cambia de empleo, opportunista hoppkräfta :zool copepodo; :hoppkräftor (ordning) copepoda hoppla :~! hop! hopplock :cosas/personas (re)colligite in haste hopplockad :(re)colligite hopplängd :sport longor/longitude de salto hopplös :sin sperantia/spero, desperate, irremediabile, van hopplöshet :stato desperate hoppning :sport saltation hopprep :corda a/de/pro saltar hoppressa :comprimer hoppressad :comprimite hoppressning :compression hoppressningsapparat :compressor hoppribba :sport barra hoppsan :~! ups! ay!, he! hoppskida :sport ski a/de saltar hoppstav :sport pertica de/pro saltar/de salto hoppstil :sport stilo de salto/de saltator hoppstjärt :zool cauda saltatori hopptorn :sport platteforma de salto hopptävling :sport concurso de salto hoprafsad :(re)colligite hastivemente/in haste hoprullad :bot convolute hopräknad :summate hopsamla :(re)colliger, reunir hopsjunken :(col)labite hopslagen :juncte hopslagning :fig fusion, integration, amalgamation hopsnörd :constricte, serrate hopsnörning :constriction hopställning :composition, constitution, compilation hopsvetsad :jungite/unite per soldatura; :fig firme, solide, tenace, resistente, durabile hopsättning :tekn assemblage -ad3e, montage -ad3e hoptovad :feltrate hoptrasslad :imbroliate hoptryckbar :comprimibile hoptryckt :comprimite hopträngd :constricte hopträngning :constriction hopvikbar :plicabile hopvikt :plicate hopvuxen :crescite insimul, concrescite hopväxning :bot concrescientia; :med coalescentia, concrescentia hopväxt :crescite insimul, concrescite hor :adulterio, relationes extramarital; :bedriva/begå ~ committer adulterio, adulterar, esser adultero hora :I s prostituta, put(an)a, meretrice, hetera, cocotte fr kåkåt, femina public/legier -d3- II v committer adulterio, adulterar, fornicar Horatierna :myt le Horatianes Horatius :Horatius; :som avser ~ horatian horbock :adultero, adulterator hord :horda, massa horeri :adulterio, fornication; :bedriva/begå ~ committer adulterio, adulterar, fornicar horhus :bordello, lupanar horisont :horizonte; :det går över min ~ fig isto es troppo complicate pro me, isto non me entra in le capite/in le testa; :solen försvinner vid ~en le sol dispare sub le horizonte; :vidga sin ~ ampliar su horizonte(s) horisontal :horizontal horisontalled :i ~ horizontalmente, lateralmente horisontallinje :linea horizontal horisontalläge :horizontalitate horisontalplan :plano horizontal horisontell :horizontal horisontlinje :linea horizontal horkarl :adultero, adulterator hormon :hormon hormonal :hormonal hormonbalans :equilibrio hormonal hormonbehandling :med tractamento con hormones, hormonotherapia, opotherapia hormondoping :doping eng douping hormonal/de hormones hormonell :hormonal hormonpreparat :med producto hormonal/de hormones hormonproduktion :production hormonal/de hormones hormonrubbning :med perturbation hormonal hormoslyr :hormoslyr® horn :(på djur) corno; :(ämne) corno; :(utskjutande del) corno; :(på bil) klaxon; :mus corno, cornetta, trompa; :anfalla med ~ zool cornar; :blåsa ~ mus sonar le corno, cornar; :engelskt ~ mus corno anglese; :förse med ~ cornar; :Gyllene Hornet le Corno de Auro; :ha ett ~ i sidan till någon fig nutrir resentimento contra un persona; :jakt~ corno/trompa de chassa sh-; :spetsa på ~ cornar; :ta bort ~en på discornar; :ta tjuren vid ~en fig prender le tauro per le cornos hornartad :cornee hornblände :miner hornablende, amphibolo hornblåsare :mus sonator de corno hornboskap :bestias/bestial cornute/a cornos hornbågad :~e glasögon berillos con montatura de corno hornformig :corniforme hornförsedd :cornute horngädda :zool belone vulgar hornhinna :anat cornea; :fläck på ~n nebula hornhinneinflammation :med inflammation del cornea, keratitis hornhinnetransplantation :med transplantation/graffo del cornea hornhud :anat epidermis, cuticula hornig :cornee hornist :mus sonator de corno hornkrona :cornos hornlager :anat epidermis, cuticula hornlös :sin cornos, discornate hornmusik :fanfar hornorm :zool ceraste hornprydd :cornute hornsignal :mus signal de corno/de cornetta hornsimpa :zool myoxocephalo quadricorne hornspets :puncto de corno hornstöt :colpo de corno hornsärv :bot ceratophyllo hornuggla :zool asio otus lat hornviol :bot viola cornute hornämne :biol texito cornee, keratina horologium :horologio horoskop :astrol horoscopo; :ställa/upprätta någons ~ tirar/facer le horoscopo de un persona horoskopställare :astrol persona qui tira/face horoscopos horribel :horribile horrör :horror hors-d’oeuvre|hors|d’oeuvre :kul hors-d’œuvre fr årdœ:vr horsgök :zool gallinago medie horst :geol horst hortensia :bot hortensia hortikultur :bot horticultura hortikulturell :bot horticultural hortonom :bot horticultor horunge :infante bastarde/de put(an)a; :typ infante bastarde hos :apud, (a) presso (de), a, in casa de hosianna :I interj hosanna! II s hosanna hosiannarop :hosanna hospital :hospital; :som avser ~ hospitalari hospitaliserad :hospitalisate hospitalisering :hospitalisation hospitant :studente auscultative/auscultatori hospitera :esser studente auscultative/auscultatori hospits :hospitio hosta :I s tusse; :ha ~ tussir; :retande ~ tusse irritante; :torr ~ tusse sic II v tussir; :~ blod expectorar sanguine; :person som lider av ~ tussor; :upp expectorar hostanfall|hostattack :(el. hostattack) accesso/colpo de tusse hostdämpande :med antitussive; :~ medel antitussivo hostia :rel hostia hostiaskrin :ciborio, pyxide hostig :vara ~ haber un tusse hostmedicin :remedio contra le tusse, antitussivo; :flytande ~ sirop contra le tusse hostning :colpo de tusse hostretande :tussigene hostretning :colpo de tusse irritative hoststillande :contra le tusse, antitussive hosttablett :comprimito/pastilla contra le tusse hot :I menacia(s); :ett ~ mot freden un menacia pro le pace; :tomt ~ menacia vacue/in le aere; :under ~ per medio de menacia(s); :utgöra ett allvarligt ~ mot constituer un grave menacia pro II mus hot eng hota :menaciar; :en fara ~r il ha periculo; :en ~nde risk un risco menaciante/imminente; :~ med att begå självmord menaciar de suicidar se; :~ någon till livet menaciar un persona de morte; :känna sig ~d sentir se menaciate hotare :persona qui menacia hotbild :imagine comminatori/de periculos menaciante/imminente hotbrev :lettera/littera comminatori/de menacias hotchpotchsoppa :kul suppa de hotchpotch eng håtshpåtsh hotell :hotel, hostello; :fullbokat ~ hotel complete; :förstklassigt ~ hotel de prime categoria; :som avser ~ hoteler; :trestjärnigt ~ hotel a/de tres stellas hotellbar :bar eng ba: de hotel, hotel bar hotellbranschen :le industria hoteler/del hotels, hoteleria, hostelleria hotelldirektör :hostellero, hotelier hotellgäst :hospite de hotel hotelliggare :registro de hotel/de reception hotellkedja :catena de hotels hotellmatsal :restaurante de hotel, hotel restaurante hotellpickolo :piccolo it hotellportier :portero de hotel hotellreception :reception de hotel hotellrum :camera de hotel hotellräkning :nota de hotel hotellråtta :ratto de hotel hotellrörelse :industria hoteler/del hotels, hoteleria, hostelleria hotellskola :schola hoteler/de hoteleria/de hostelleria hotellvärd :hostellero, hotelier hotellägare :hostellero, hotelier hotelse :menacia; :tvinga med ~r concuter hotelsebrev :lettera/littera comminatori/de menacias hotfull :menaciante, comminatori, ominose, de mal augurio hottentotsk :hottentot, khoi-khoi hottentotska :1 språk (lingua) hottentot, khoisan 2 (kvinna) (femina) hottentot, khoi-khoi hottentott :hottentot, khoi-khoi houri :se huri hov :I zool ungula; :försedd med ~ar ungulate II (furstehov) corte; :kungliga svenska ~et le corte regal/royal svedese; :som avser ~ III (måtta) moderation, discretion hovauditör :jur auditor (militar) del corte hovbal :ballo regal/royal/de corte hovben :anat digito median/tertie digito (de cavallo) hovbeslag :ferratura (de cavallo) hovbugning :inclination/reverentia cortese hovceremoniel :ceremonial/etiquetta/protocollo del corte hovcharge :carga al corte hovdam :dama de corte/de honor hovdessert :kul meringue fr mörä):g suisse hovdjur :animal ungulate, ungulato hovdräkt :vestimento de corte hovera :~ sig fanfaronar, vantar se, vangloriar se, glorificar se hoveri :hist servitude hovfolk :cortesanos, palatianos hovfotograf :photographo aulic/del corte hovfröken :dama de corte/de honor hovfunktionär :functionario aulic/del corte hovförvaltning :administration del corte hovhållning :corte hovjuvelerare :joielero aulic/del corte hovkapell :cappella aulic/palatin; :mus musicos/orchestra del corte hovkompositör :compositor aulic/del corte hovkretsar :circulos/ambiente del corte hovleverantör :fornitor del corte hovliv :vita del corte/in le corte hovman :cortesano, homine de honor, palatiano hovmannamässig :cortese hovmarskalk :marechal fr -shal de corte hovmästare :servitor principal, majordomo hovmålare :pictor aulic/del corte hovnarr :buffon de corte/del rege hovnigning :inclination/reverentia cortese hovpoet :poeta aulic/del corte hovpredikant :predicator aulic/del corte hovrätt :jur tribunal superior hovrättspresident :jur presidente de un tribunal superior hovrättsråd :jur judice de un tribunal superior hovsam :modeste, temperate, me(n)surate hovsamhet :moderation, temperantia, mesura, moderatessa hovslag :colpo de pede de cavallo, passo de un cavallo; :(ljud) battimento/ruito del ungula hovslagare :ferrator, ferrero hovslageri :(verksamhet) ferratura, ferreria; :(lokal) ferreria hovsorg :lucto de corte hovspår :marca(s) del ungulas hovstat :corte hovsångare :cantator aulic/del corte hovtång :tenalia(s) hovämbete :carga al corte hu :~! guai! hubertusjakt :chassa sh- circum le die de Sancte Hubertus (le 3 de novembre) huckle :pannello de testa/de capite hud :anat pelle, cute; :(överhud) epidermis, cuticula; :(läderhud) derma; :dra ~en av ett djur spoliar un animal; :få på ~en fig esser reprochate -sh-; :krypa under ~en på någon fig mitter se/entrar in le pelle de un persona; :skrapa av ~ excoriar; :som avser ~ cutanee, dermic; :med dermatologic; :torr ~ pelle sic/dishydratate; under ~en subcutanee, intercutanee; :ömsa ~ (om djur) spoliar se; :ömtålig ~ pelle delicate hudavskrapning :excoriation, abrasion hudblödning :med purpura hudcancer :med cancer cutanee/del pelle, epithelioma hudflänga :flagellar, fustigar, castigar hudflängning :flagellation, fustigation, castigation hudfärg :color del pelle; :(i ansiktet) carnation hudfärgad :de color del pelle hudförhårdnad :callo, callositate, sclerodermia hudinflammation :med inflammation cutanee, dermatitis, dermatose, dermatosis; :(på grund av solljus) actinitis hudklinik :med clinica dermatologic hudkräm :crema pro le pelle hudlager :anat strato cutanee/de pelle; :översta hudlagret epidermis hudläkare :med dermatologo, dermatologista hudlös :excoriate, abradite; :fig vulnerabile hudlöshet :excoriation, abrasion; :fig vulnerabilitate hudnära :fin e stricte hudpigment :pigmento cutanee/del pelle hudreaktion :reaction cutanee, cutireaction hudsalva :unguento pro le pelle hudsjukdom :med maladia cutanee/dermic/de pelle, dermatose, dermatosis; :läran om ~ar dermatologia hudskelett :zool skeleto externe hudskikt :anat strato cutanee/de pelle; :översta ~et epidermis hudsmärta :med dermalgia hudspecialist :med dermatologo, dermatologista hudstryka :flagellar, fustigar, castigar hudstrykning :flagellation, fustigation, castigation hudsår :vulnere de pelle hudtest :med cutireaction hudtransplantation :med transplantation/graffo cutanee/de pelle hudtuberkulos :med lupus lat tuberculose hudutgjutning :med purpura hudutslag :med eruption cutanee, efflorescentia hudveck :plica del pelle; :zool patagio hudvänlig :bon/indulgente pro le pelle hudvävnad :anat texito cutanee/dermic hudvård :hygiene/cura del pelle hudömsning :disquamamento, disquamation hugad :interessate, disposite, inclinate; :~e spekulanter compratores potential/possibile hugenott :hist huguenot fr ygno; :som avser ~ huguenot hugenottism :hist huguenotismo ygno- hugenottkrigen :le guerras huguenot fr ygno hugenottparti :hist partito huguenot fr ygno hugenottsläkt :familia/casa/stirpe/lineage -ad3e huguenot fr ygno hugfästa :commemorar, facer memoria de, honorar le memoria de hugfästelse :memoria; :till ~ av al/in memoria de hugg :(stöt) colpo; :(inristning) sectura; :(bett) colpo de dentes, morsura; :(kortvarig smärtkänsla) dolor subite e dolorose; :ett ~ av sabeln un colpo del sabla; :ge ~ på sig fig exponer se; :ha käppen i högta ~ haber le baston menaciantemente brandiente; :med pennan i högsta ~ preste pro scriber; :rikta skarpa ~ mot någon fig diriger critica acute/forte/acerbe/sever/virulente verso un persona; :vara på ~et esser motivate/alerte/activissime hugga :(såra med kniv/sabel) dar colpos/vulnerar con un cultello/un sabla; :(fälla) abatter; :(klyva) finder, secar, taliar, hachar -sh-; :(forma) sculper; :(gripa) sasir, attrappar, prender, impugnar, caper; :(stjäla) robar; :(häftigt smärta till) punger; :(bita) morder; :det är hugget som stucket fig il non importa; :fisken hugger le pisce morde; :~ av trenchar -sh-, taliar, distachar per hacha -sh-; :~ för sig provider se ben/ric©amente/in grande extension; :~ huvudet av decapitar; :~ i effortiar se; :~ i bitar fragmentar; :~ i med något attaccar un cosa; :~ i sten taliar petra, sculper; :fig non succeder, faller, frustrar se; :~ in på maten attaccar le mangiar -d3-; :~ in ett namn intaliar/gravar un nomine; :~ ner (fälla) abatter; :(döda) occider per un colpo de cultello, dar un colpo mortal; :~ någon i kragen prender un persona al collo; :~ till (smärta till) punger; :(ta grovt betalt) extorquer; :~ till med en lögn fig inventar/fabular un mentita; :~ ut excavar; :(forma) taliar, sculper; :~ ved taliar ligno; :hunden vill ~ le can vole morder huggare :(vapen) cultellasso; :fig persona talentose/impressive huggjärn :cisello platte huggkubb|huggkubbe :(el. huggkubbe) bloco huggmejsel :cisello platte huggorm :zool vipera, aspide; :egentliga ~ar (underfamilj) viperinas; :~ar (familj) viperidas; :som avser ~ viperin huggormsbett :morsura de vipera huggsexa :parve festa informal; :fig provision egoista in concurrentia non organisate huggsår :cultellata huggtand :zool defensa huggvapen :arma a puncta hugna :allegrar, gauder hugnesam :allegrante hugskott :capricio, luna hugstor :magnanime hugstorhet :magnanimitate hugsvala :consolar, confortar hugsvalan :consolation, confortation, reconforto, solacio hugsvalare :consolator hugsvalelse :consolation, confortation, reconforto, solacio huj :I s instante, momento; :i ett ~ in un instante/un secunda II interj zuf!, zum! huk :I på ~ quattemente; :sitta på ~ quattar II spel (i brädspel) casa, triangulo huka :~ sig quattar hula-hula|hula :mus hula-hula eng hu:löhu:lö huld :affectionate, amante; :vara någon ~ haber/sentir affection pro un persona huldhet :affection huldra :myt (hama)dryade huligan :vandalo, devastator, huligan eng haligön hulka :singultar hulkning :singulto; :brista ut i ~ar erumper in singultos hull :carne; :leva på ~et viver/nutrir se de su grassia; :lägga på ~et augmentar de peso, ingrassiar; med ~ och hår fig toto, totalmente huller om buller|huller|buller :confusemente, in disordine hullig :corpulente hullighet :corpulentia hulling :uncino hullingförsedd :uncinate hult :I sjö pecia de ligno II (skogsdunge) boschetto, arboreto hum :idea, conception; en vag ~ un vage suspicion/presentimento; :inte ha ringaste ~ om non haber le minor suspicion/idea de human :human humanbiologi :biologia human humanbiologisk :del biologia human humanekolog :ecologo/ecologista human humanekologi :ecologia human humanekologisk :del ecologia human humangenetik :genetica human humaniora :scientias human, litteras human, humanitates humanisera :humanisar humanisering :humanisation humanism :humanismo humanist :humanista humanistisk :humanistic, humanista; :~ fakulteten le facultate litterari/del litteras; :~a läroämnen/vetenskaper scientias human, litteras human, humanitates humanitet :humanitate humanitetsskäl :av ~ pro rationes humanitari humanitär :humanitari; :fanatiskt ~ person humanitario humanmedicin :medicina human humanteknologi :technologia human humanvetenskap :scientias human, litteras human, humanitates humbug :1 (bluff) bluff eng blaf, fraude, charlataneria sh-, charlatanismo 2 (bluffare) bluffator, fraudator, impostor, charlatan fr sharlata) humbugartad :charlatanesc sh- humid :humide humiditet :humiditate humifiera :render humifere humifiering :humification humla :zool bombo; :humlor (släkte) bombides; :jord~ bombo terrestre humle :bot lupulo, humulo humleblomma :flor de lupulo humleblomster :bot geum rivale lat humlegård :campo de lupulo, lupuliera humlekotte :cono de lupulo humlelusern :bot medicago lupulin humlemjöl :lupulino humleodling :cultura de lupulo humlestör :pertica a/de lupulo humma :dicer hum hummer :zool homaro, langusta de mar; :humrar (släkte) homarides hummerfiske :pisca de homaros hummergaffel :furchetta a/de homaros hummerklo :pincia de homaro hummersoppa :kul suppa de homaros hummersås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de homaros hummertina :fiske corbe a/pro (pisca de) homaros humor :humor(ismo); :förfinad ~ humor exquisite; :grov ~ humor vulgar; :sinne för ~ senso del humor(ismo); :svart ~ humor nigre humoresk :litt, mus conto/pecia de musica humoristic humorfri :que/qui manca de humor, sin humor humorist :humorista; :litt scriptor humoristic humoristisk :humoristic, humorista, humorose humorlös :que/qui manca de humor, sin humor humus :humus lat, terra vegetal humuslager :strato humic/de humus lat humusrik :humifere humussyra :acido humic/de humus lat humör :humor; :fatta ~ vexar se, infuriar se; :lynnigt ~ humor capriciose; :strålande ~ ebullientia; :tappa ~et perder su bon humor; :vara på dåligt/gott ~ esser de mal/bon humor humörmänniska :persona de humor capriciose/inequal/variabile hund :can; :binda ~en attachar -sh- le can; :dressera en ~ exercitar un can; :frysa som en ~ fig tremular de frigido; :följa någon som en ~ sequer un persona servilmente; :galen ~ can rabiose; :hålla ~en i band tener le can al catena; :här ligger det en ~ begraven fig io ha mi suspiciones, hic non es secur; :leva som ~ och katt viver como can e catto; :Lilla ~en astron Canis Minor lat; :man ska inte döma ~en efter håren fig on non debe judicar homines secundo lor exterior; :röda ~ med rubeola; :slita ~ fig viver in circumstantias del vita dur; :slita som en ~ fig exhaurir se al travalio/al labor; :släppa lös ~en distachar -sh- le can; :smyga sig undan som en våt ~ fig retirar se con le cauda inter le gambas; :snäll ~ can inoffensive; :som avser ~ canin; :Stora ~en astron Canis Major lat; :trogen som en ~ fidel como le can; :träna en ~ exercitar un can hundaktig :canin hundan :fy ~! diabolo! hundare :hist districto, jurisdiction hundbajs :excremento/cacata/merda de can; :trampa i ~ marchar -sh- in excremento de can hundben :osso pro le can/pro canes hundbett :morsura de can hundbiten :mordite per un can hundblick :reguardo fidel hundbröd :pan de can, nutrimento pro canes hunddagarna :dies/jornos canicular, canicula hunddjur :zool (familj) canidas hunddressyr :exercitio de canes hundgalenskap :med rabie canin, hydrophobia; :drabbas av ~ rabiar; :som drabbats av ~ rabide hundgård :canil hundgöra :fig labor/travalio de can hundhalsband :collar a/de can hundhuvud :testa/capite de can; :få bära ~et för något fig esser attribuite/imputate le culpa de un cosa, devenir le capro expiatori hundhår :pilo de can hundkapplöpning :sport cursa de canes hundkapplöpningsbana :cynodromo hundkennel :canil hundkex :pan de can, nutrimento pro canes hundkoja :cabana de can, canil hundkoppel :corda/catena a/de can hundkorg :corbe pro le can hundkupé|hundkupe :compartimento pro canes hundkyrkogård :cemeterio pro canes hundkännare :cynologo, cynophilo hundkännedom :cynologia; :som avser ~ cynologic hundkäx :I bot anthrisco silvestre II pan de can, nutrimento pro canes hundlik :canin hundliv :fig vita de can/de galea/de galera/de galeriano hundloka :bot anthrisco silvestre hundloppa :zool pulice de can hundmat :nutrimento pro canes hundnos :muso de can hundpiska :flagello de can hundra :cento; :förstora ~ gånger centupl(ic)ar; :~ gånger så stor centuple; :~ mot en cento contra un; :~ procent cento per cento; :~ år gör ett sekel cento annos face un seculo; :i ~ grader centigrade; :två ~ duo centos; :vara ~ gånger bättre esser cento vices melior hundraandra :cento-secunde hundracka :can stratal/bastarde hundrade :I räkn centesime II s centena, cento; :ett halvt ~ un cinquantena hundradel :centesime parte, centesimo; :en ~s grad un grado centesimal, un centigrado; :en ~s liter un centilitro; :en ~s meter un centimetro; :som avser ~ centesimal; :två ~s gram duo centigrammas hundraelfte :cento-dece-prime hundraett :cento-un hundrafaldig :centuple, centuplicate; :~ mängd centuplo hundrafaldiga :centupl(ic)ar hundrafalt :in centuplos hundraförsta :cento-prime hundragradig :centigrade hundrakronorssedel :billet (de banca) de cento coronas hundralapp :billet (de banca) de cento coronas hundrameterslopp :sport cursa de cento metros hundraprocentig :de/a cento per cento hundraprocentigt :integremente, completemente, totalmente, plenmente, toto hundras :racia canin/de canes hundratal :centena, cento; :ett ~ människor un centena de personas; :~ och tusental mat centos e milles; :på ~et in le secunde seculo hundratals :~s böcker centenas de libros, libros in centenas hundratalssiffra :numero cento hundratredje :cento-tertie hundratusen :cento milles hundratusende :I räkn cento millesime II s cento millesimo hundratusental :cento millesimo hundratusentals :multissime hundraårig :centennari, secular, de cento annos hundraåring :centennario hundraårsdag :centennario, anniversario centennari/de cento annos hundraårsjubileum :jubileo centennari/de cento annos hundraårskriget :le Guerra de Cento Annos hundraårsminne :centennario hundring :billet (de banca) de cento coronas hundrova :bot bryonia hundsfott :1 (kräk, stackare) canalia, coardo 2 (kuskbock bak på släde) sede de cochiero -sh- de un slitta hundsfottera :tractar inconsideratemente/sin reguardo/sin respecto hundskall :latrato hundskatt :taxa/imposto pro canes hundskattemärke :placa/medalia/matricula de can hundskit :excremento/cacata/merda de can; :trampa i ~ marchar -sh- in excremento de can hundskola :schola pro exercitio de canes hundskräck :med cynophobia hundsläde :slitta a canes hundspann :par de canes Hundstjärnan :astron Canicula lat hundtrimmare :perruchero de canes hundtunga :bot cynoglossa hunduppfödare :elevator de canes hunduppfödning :elevamento de canes hundutställning :exposition/exhibition canin/de canes hundvakten :sjö le guarda de can (inter 00 e 04) hundvalp :parve can, canetto hundviol :bot viola canin hundväder :fig temperie/tempore de canes hundvän :cynophilo hundägare :proprietario de un can hundälskare :cynophilo hundäxing :bot dactylis hundår :fig annos de can hundöra :fig (i bok) plica, auricula, corno hunger :fame, appetito; :förgås av ~ crepar/morir de fame; :~ efter gods och guld fame de moneta e benes; :känna ~ haber fame/appetito; :lida ~ suffrer fame, esser affamate; :stilla sin ~ satiar/appaciar/satisfacer le fame hungerblockad :blocada alimentari/per fame hungerdemonstration :manifestation del fame hungerdöd :morte per/de fame hungersnöd :fame hungerspöke :spectro del fame hungerstrejk :exopero de fame hungerstrejka :facer un exopero de fame; :person som ~r exoperante de fame hungeruppror :motin de fame hungerår :anno(s) del fame hungerödem :med edema de fame hungra :haber/suffrer fame, esser affamate; :~ efter kärlek esser affamate/avide de amor hungrande :famelic hungrig :affamate; :(uthungrad) famelic; :börja känna sig ~ comenciar a sentir fame; :~ efter ära affamate de gloria; :vara ~ haber fame/appetito; :vara ~ som en varg haber fame de lupo hunner :hist hunno; :som avser ~ hunnic hunnerkrigen :le Bellos Hunnic hunsa :tractar inconsideratemente/sin reguardo/sin respecto hur :como, qualmente, de qual maniera; :(i vilken grad) quanto; :du vet inte ~ svårt det är tu non sape quanto difficile isto es; :~ heter det på svenska? como se dice isto in svedese?; :~ kan du tro det om mig? como pote tu pensar isto de me?; :~ länge? quante tempore?; :~ mycket quante; :självst quanto; ~ mycket kostar det? quanto costa isto?; :~ mycket är klockan qual hora es (il)?, que hora?; :~ många quante; :självst quantos; :~ många gånger? quante vices?; :~ mår du? como sta tu?; :~ sa? como dice tu/vos?; :~ som helst comocunque, de qualcunque maniera; :~ står det till? como sta tu/vos?; :~ så? proque?, quare?; :~ än comocunque; :~ är det möjligt? como es isto possibile? hurdan|hurudan :(el. hurudan) qual, que; :~ är han? que/qual typo de persona es ille?; ~ än qualcunque, quecunque huri|houri :(el. houri) islam huri hurr :i ett ~ in un instante, instantemente hurra :I interj hurra!; :hipp hipp ~! hip, hip, hurra! II s hurra; :ett trefaldigt ~ un triple hurra, tres hurras, tres vices hurra III v critar hurra; :~ för någon dar un persona hurras; :ingenting att ~ för nihil notabile IV s (kaffepanna) caffetiera hurrarop :hurras hurril :claffo; :få en ~ reciper un claffo; :ge en ~ dar un claffo; :rungande ~ claffo sonor hurring :claffo hursomhelst :comocunque hurså|hur så|hur :(el. hur så) proque, quare hurtbulle :persona exaggerativemente agile/preste hurtbulleri :agilitate exaggerate hurtfrisk :un pauco/poco exaggerativemente agile/preste hurtfriskhet :agilitate un poco exaggerate hurtig :agile, alerte, alacre, franc hurtighet :agilitate, alacritate, franchitia hurts :bloco de tiratorios hurudan :se hurdan huruvida :si, an hus :casa, domo, habitation; :(hem) domicilio, focar; :(släkt) casa, familia; :(dynasti) casa, familia, dynastia; :belåna ett ~ hypothecar un casa; :bygga ~ construer casas; :det var fullt ~ teat le theatro esseva complete; :ett eget ~ un proprie casa; :flytta in i ett ~ installar se in un casa; :fristående ~ casas independente/individual; :gå/spela för fulla ~ teat tirar plen salon; :gå man ur ~e quitar le casa totos juncte/sin exception; :göra rent ~ fig facer tabula rase; :Herrens ~ le casa de Deo/del Senior; :~et Bernadotte le Casa/Familia de Bernadotte; :~et står tomt le casa non es habitate; :~ets härskarinna le maestra del casa, le domina; :hyra ett ~ locar un casa; :som avser ~ domestic, domiciliari, familial, familiar; :utrymma ett ~ evacuar un casa; :var har du hållit ~? ubi jammais ha tu essite?; :vara som barn i ~et esser como del familia; :Vita huset le Casa Blanc husa :camerera, domestica husaga :hist derecto del patronos de bastonar lor domesticos husaltare :altar domestic husandakt :recolligimento/recollection familial husapotek :pharmacia domestic/de casa, cassa de medicinas husar :mil hussar husarregemente :mil regimento de hussares husarrest :arresto domiciliari, prohibition de sortir husaruniform :mil uniforme de hussares husassistent :assistente domestic, serviente, domestica husbehov :till ~ pro uso/consumo domestic; :tala engelska till ~ parlar mal alicun parolas de anglese husbibel :biblia familial/de familia husbil :caravana; :camping med ~ caravaning eng kærövæning husbock :zool carambyce, carambyx, capricorno husbonde :domino, patrono, maestro del casa husbyggare :constructor de casas husbygge|husbyggnad :(el. husbyggnad) construction de un casa/de casas husbyggnadslära :le scientia del construction de casas husbåt :casa flottante husch :~! bah! husdjur :animal domestic/familiar husdjursavel :elevamento de bestial/de bestias husdjursförädling :(a)melioration de bestial/de bestias husdjursskötsel :elevamento de bestial/de bestias husdjursuppfödning :elevamento de bestial/de bestias husera :(härja) causar damno(s); :(hålla till, vistas) habitar, resider, demorar, viver; :(tillfälligt) sojornar husering :habitation; :(tillfällig) sojorno husesyn :jur inspection del casa husfader :se husfar husfaderlig :paternal husfar|husfader :(el. husfader) patre de familia husfasad :arkit faciada/fronte del casa husfluga :zool musca domestic husfrid :pace domestic/del casa; :för ~ens skull pro (conservar) le pace domestic husfru :domina, matre de familia; :(på slott etc) prime camerera husföreståndarinna :persona/femina qui tene le casa/le menage fr -a:3, menagera -3- husförhör :hist controlo del cognoscentia biblic durante un visita pastoral husgavel :arkit faciada lateral del casa husgeråd :equipamento del casa, effectos mobiliari, mobiles e utensiles diverse, mobiliario; :(för köket) batteria/utensiles de cocina husgudar :deos domestic/del familia; :hist lares e penates lat hushåll :(hushållning) menage fr -a:3; :(familj) familia; :i huset bor tre ~ in le casa vive tres familias; :sköta ~et facer/governar le menage; :tre personers ~ un familia de tres personas hushålla :(sköta hushållet) facer/governar le menage fr -a:3; :(vara sparsam) esser economic; :~ med slantarna viver economicamente, menar un vita de sparnio hushållare :economo, economista hushållerska :persona/femina qui tene le casa/le menage fr -a:3, menagera -3- hushållning :(hushåll) menage fr -a:3; :(förvaltning) economia domestic; :(sparsamhet) economia, sparnio hushållningsförmåga :capacitate/senso de economisar hushållningsplan :budget eng bad3it hushållningssällskap :lantbr societate cooperative con le scopo de facilitar le progresso agricultural hushållsam :economic hushållsamhet :economia, economisation hushållsapparat :apparato electrodomestic hushållsarbete :labor/travalio domiciliari/a domicilio/de menage fr -a:3 hushållsartikel :articulo de menage fr -a:3 hushållsassistent :robot tjeck culinari hushållsavfall :immunditias domestic hushållsbestyr :labor/travalio domiciliari/a domicilio/de menage fr -a:3 hushållsbok :libro del expensas del casa hushållsbruk :för ~ pro uso/consumo domestic hushållsbränsle :combustibile domestic hushållsbudget :budget eng bad3it domestic hushållsekonomi :economia domestic hushållsförbrukning :consumo domestic hushållskonsumtion :consumo domestic hushållskunskap :economia domestic hushållsmaskin :apparato pro uso domestic hushållspapper :papiro pro (le) uso in le cocina hushållspengar :moneta de casa/pro le expensas domestic, moneta destinate al menage fr -a:3 hushållsredskap :batteria/utensiles de cocina hushållsrulle :rolo (de papiro) de cocina hushållsskola :schola de economia/de artes domestic/de menage fr -a:3 hushållsutgifter :expensas domestic hushållsutrustning :batteria/utensiles de cocina hushållsvåg :bascula/balancia de cocina/de menage fr -a:3 hushållsändamål :för ~ pro uso/consumo domestic huskatt :catto domestic husknut :angulo externe de un casa huskors :fig viragine huskur :remedio/medicina domestic huslig :domestic, familiar huslighet :domesticitate husläkare :medico de casa/de familia huslänga :fila/serie de casas husmanskost :kul cocina simple husmoderlig :maternal husmor :domina, matre de familia, menagera -3-; :(på institution) administrator husmorsförening :societate de matres de familia husmossa :bot hylocomio husmus :zool mus, mure husnummer :numero del casa husockupant :occupante illegal/abusive, squatter eng skwåtö husorgan :liv- och ~ (om tidning) jornal/revista/organo/periodico del casa/del familia husrad :fila/serie de casas husrannsakan :jur perquisition/visita domiciliari; :företa ~ hos någon facer un perquisition al domicilio de un persona husrum :albergo, allogiamento -d3-, allogio -d3-, asylo, refugio, quartiero, tecto, habitation; :erbjuda någon ~ dar/procurar allogiamento/allogio a un persona, albergar/allogiar un persona; :ha ~ esser albergate/allogiate husråtta :zool ratto commun husse :maestro (de un can) husspindel :zool aranea/tegenaria domestic hussvala :zool hirundine domestic hussvamp :bot merulio hussyrsa :zool acheta domestic hustak :tecto hustomt :terreno de construction hustomte :gnomo/nano/elf eng del casa hustru :spo(n)sa, marita, uxor, conjuge; :ta sig en ~ prender femina hustrumisshandel :maltractamento contra le marita hustrumord :uxoricidio hustrumördare :uxoricida hustruplågare :han är en ~ ille maltracta su marita hustrutillägg :addition al pension pro un marita sin proprie pension hustyrann :tyranno domestic husundersökning :jur perquisition/visita domiciliari husvagn :casa rolante, caravana husvagnssemester :caravaning eng kærövæning husvill :sin tecto/casa husvägg :muro del casa husvärd :proprietario del casa husägare :proprietario de un casa hut :I s vergonia, pudor, pudicitate; :de borde veta ~ illes deberea haber vergonia; :inte ha någon ~ i kroppen non saper lo que es le vergonia, esser impudente; :veta ~ haber vergonia, vergoniar se II interj vergonia! huta :~ åt reprobar, reprehender, reprimendar, dar un reprimenda hutlös :(skamlös) impudente, sin vergonia/pudor; :(orimlig) exorbitante; :ett ~t pris un precio exorbitante hutlöshet :(skamlöshet) impudentia, impudor, effronteria; :(orimlighet) exorbitantia hutt :kul vitro alcoholic huttel :(undanflykt) pretexto, subterfugio; :(undansmitning) equivocation, tergiversation, prevarication; :(söl) lentor; :(villrådighet) irresolution, indecision, incertitude, vacillation huttla :(komma med undanflykter) inventar pretextos/subterfugios, subterfugir; :(smita) equivocar, prevaricar, tergiversar; :(vara obeslutsam) esser irresolute/indecise/incerte/vacillante; :(söla) morar; :~ med någon tractar un persona con nonchalance fr nå)shala)s; :inte låta ~ med sig non acceptar un tractamento nonchalant fr nå)shala) huttra :fremer/tremer/tremular de frigido huttrig :tremule, tremulante huv :(till motor) cappello, cappotto, coperculo; :(till skrivmaskin) copertura; :(till tekanna) coperi-theiera; :(kapsyl) capsula huva :bonetto, cofia, tocca; :(kapuschong) cappucio; :dra upp/över en ~ incappucciar huvud|huvud- :I capite, testa; :(förtstånd) cerebro, intelligentia; :begära någons ~ på ett fat fig exiger le capite/testa de un persona; :det går runt i ~et på mig io non sape ubi io ha le testa/le capite; :det kommer att kosta honom ~et isto le costara le testa/le capite; :dum i ~et stupide; :ha ett gott ~ haber bon intelligentia, esser intelligente; :ha ~et på skaft fig esser alerte/intelligente; :ha sitt ~ för sig fig esser obstinate; :hals över ~ fig precipitatemente, precipite; :handla efter sitt eget ~ ager/facer a/secundo su guisa; :~et på en hammare/en spik/ett brev le capite/testa de un martello/de un clavo/de un lettera/littera; :hålla ~et högt levar le cresta/crista; :hålla ~et kallt fig non perder le calma; :hänga med ~et abassar le capite/le testa; :jag har ont i ~et le capite/testa me dole; :kort om ~et stupide; :köra ~et i väggen esser restive/obstinate/immaneabile/difficile a manear; :med högburet ~ con le capite/testa alte; :ont i ~et mal de capite/del testa; :person som lider av vatten i ~et med hydrocephalo; :skaka på ~et succuter le testa; :slå/träffa ~et på spiken colpar le capite/le testa del clavo, trovar le juste formulation; :slå sina kloka ~en ihop consultar se, deliberar; :slå ur ~et renunciar; :stiga åt ~et montar al testa; :stöta någon för ~et fig offender/disobligar un persona; :så många ~en, så många sinnen tante testas, tante ideas; :sätta ett pris på någons ~ poner un precio al testa/capite de un persona; :tappa ~et fig perder le testa; :upp med ~et! leva le testa/le capite!; :vatten i ~et med hydrocephalia; :över ~ taget del toto II huvud- capital, principal, primari, cardinal, central, general prime, maestro; :med cephalic huvudaccent :språk accento principal huvudagent :agente/representante principal/general huvudagentur :agentia principal huvudaktör :actor principal, protagonista huvudaltare :altar major huvudalternativ :alternativa principal huvudanförande :jur (från åklagare) requisitorio huvudanledning :causa/motivo principal huvudansvar :responsabilitate principal huvudargument :argumento princpal huvudavsnitt :section principal huvudavtal :accordo central huvudbeståndsdel :parte/ingrediente/componente principal/fundamental/essential/substantial huvudbetonad :~ stavelse språk syllaba con accento principal huvudbetoning :språk accento principal huvudbjudning :med presentation cephalic/per le capite/per le testa huvudbok :ekon grande libro, libro major, registro huvudbokhållare :chef sh- de contabilitate huvudbonad :coperi-capite, coperi-testa, cappello huvudbry :enoio, problema(s), rumpe-capite huvudbyggnad :arkit edificio principal/central, corps-de-logi fr kårdölå3i huvudböjning :inclination del testa/del capite huvuddel :parte principal/constitutive, grosso huvuddrag :tracto principal/essential/dominante/characteristic; :återge något i ~ contar/referer un cosa in grande lineas/a grande tractos huvudduk :pannello de testa/de capite huvuddörr :porta principal huvudentré|huvudentre :entrata/porta principal huvudfigur :figura/personage -ad3e principal, protagonista huvudfilm :film principal huvudform :forma del capite/del testa; :forma principal huvudfoting :zool cephalopodo huvudföda :nutrimento/alimento(s) principal/basic huvudförhandling :jur session judicial/del tribunal huvudförutsättning :condition principal huvudgata :strata principal huvudgrund :motivo principal huvudgrupp :gruppo principal huvudgärd :capite del lecto huvudhår :(ett hår) capillo; :(allt hår) capillos huvudinnehåll :contento principal, summa, summario, compendio, substantia, essentia, résumé fr rezyme huvudinriktning :orientation principal, trend eng huvudintresse :interesse principal; :(på fritid) hobby eng håbi huvudintryck :impression principal huvudjakt :chassa sh- de testas/de capites huvudjägare :chassator sh- de testas/de capites huvudkläde :pannello de testa/de capite huvudknopp :testa, capite huvudkontor :officio/sede/bureau fr byro central/principal; :(för en firma) sede principal huvudkran :valvula/valva major/de arresto huvudkudde :cossino de capite/de testa huvudkvarter :mil quartiero general huvudkälla :fonte principal huvudlag :(på betsel) testiera huvudled :strata principal huvudledning :tekn conducto/canal principal huvudleverantör :fornitor principal huvudlinje :grande lineas, idea basic; :(i hand) linea de testa; :(trafiklinje) linea principal huvudlus :zool pediculo del testa/del capite huvudlärare :capite del section huvudlös :sin testa/capite; :fig esturdite, impremeditate, irreflexive, inconsiderate huvudman :(för ätt) ancestre, progenitor, prime patre, patre primari; :jur mandante, mandator; :hand committente huvudmedverkare :collaborator principal huvudmetod :methodo principal huvudmisstänkt :primarimente suspecte huvudmotiv :motivo principal; :mus, litt motivo principal, thema dominante, leitmotiv ty laitmåtif huvudmotståndare :antagonista principal huvudmål :(huvudsyfte) scopo/objecto/objectivo principal; :kul repasto principal huvudmåltid :kul repasto principal huvudnummer :teat clou fr klu huvudnyckel :passe-partout fr paspartu huvudnäring :sector/branca industrial principal huvudord :språk entrata, lemma huvudorgan :organo principal huvudorsak :causa principal huvudort :urbe/citate principal/capital, metropole; :(huvudstad) capital, metropole huvudpart :parte principal/constitutive, grosso huvudperson :litt personage -ad3e principal, persona/figura central, protagonista, heroe, heroina huvudpostkontor :officio central del posta, posta central huvudprincip :principio central huvudproblem :problema capital/principal/essential huvudpulsåder :anat arteria principal, aorta huvudpunkt :puncto capital/principal/essential huvudredaktion :(funktion) redaction principal; :(besättning) redactores in chef sh- huvudredaktör :redactor in chef sh-, chef del redaction huvudregel :regula principal huvudregister :mus registro principal huvudrevision :revision general huvudroll :teat rolo principal, prime parte huvudrollsinnehavare :teat actor principal, protagonista huvudrubrik :grande titulo/capite/testa huvudräkning :calculo mental huvudrätt :kul platto principal huvudrörelse :movimento del capite/del testa huvudsak :puncto capital/principal, essentia(l), principal, substantia; :i ~ in essentia/substantia/le fundo, essentialmente huvudsaklig :essential, principal huvudsakligen :essentialmente, principalmente, specialmente, primarimente, super toto huvudsallad :bot lactuca capitate huvudsats :språk phrase/proposition principal/independente huvudsele :testiera huvudskakning :succussa de capite/de testa huvudskalle :cranio calve huvudskalleplats :calvario huvudskatt :hist capitation huvudskrift :obra capital/principal huvudskydd :casco protective huvudskäl :causa/motivo principal huvudskål :anat cranio; :genomlysning av ~en cranioscopia; :instrument för genomlysning av ~en cranioscopio; :instrument för mätning av ~en craniometro; :läran om ~en craniologia; :mätning av ~en craniometria; :operation i ~en craniotomia; :specialist på ~en craniologo; :specialist på genomlysning av ~en cranioscopo; :specialist på mätning av ~en craniometrista huvudsponsor :patrocinator/sponsor eng spånsö principal huvudspår :järnv rail eng reil principal huvudstad :capital, metropole; :som avser ~ del capital, metropolitan huvudstadsbo :habitante del capital huvudstadstidning :jornal del capital huvudstation :central principal/central huvudstol :jur capital huvudstråk :strata principal huvudströmbrytare :interruptor principal/central huvudstupa :(brådstörtat) precipitemente, precipitatemente; :(med huvudet först) con le testa/capite verso avante; :falla ~ cader in avante, precipitar huvudstycke :capitulo huvudstyrka :mil grosso del armea huvudsumma :(lånesumma) (summa) principal; :(kapital) capital; :(totalsumma) (summa) total huvudsvål :anat corio capillute huvudsyfte :scopo/objecto/objectivo principal huvudsynpunkt :aspecto principal huvudsysselsättning :occupation/activitate principal huvudtalare :orator/parlator principal huvudtanke :idea directori/central/principal, pensata/pensamento essential/central huvudtema :thema/topico principal/central/essential huvudtitel :titulo principal, grande titulo huvudton :mus dominante huvudtryck :språk accento principal huvuduppgift :carga/mission principal huvudverb :språk verbo principal huvudverk :obra capital/principal huvudvikt :accento, emphase, emphasis; :lägga ~en vid mitter/poner le accento/le emphase/le emphasis super, accentuar huvudvittne :jur teste principal huvudvolt :sport salto circular con appoio del capite/del testa huvudvridning :torquimento del capite/del testa huvudväg :cammino/via principal, arteria, route fr rut national huvudvärk :dolor/mal de capite/de testa; :med cephalalgia; :(migrän) migraine fr -grä:n; :ensidig/halvsidig ~ hemialgia, hemicrania; :jag har ~ le capite/testa me dole, io ha dolor de capite/de testa; :som avser ~ cephalalgic huvudvärkspulver :pulvere contra le mal/dolor de capite/de testa huvudvärkstablett :tabletta/comprimito contra le mal/le dolor de capite/de testa, tabletta/comprimito de aspirina huvudyr :vertiginose; :bli ~ haber le vertigine; :göra någon ~ facer tornar le capite/le testa a un persona; :jag känner mig ~ le capite/testa me torna, io ha le vertigine huvudämne :subjecto principal huvudända :~n av sängen le capite del lecto huvudändamål :scopo/objecto/objectivo principal hux flux|hux|flux :subito, precipitatemente, a tote velocitate hy :pelle; :(ansiktsfärg) color del pelle, carnation; :len ~ pelle dulce/lisie; :torr ~ pelle sic/dishydratate; :ömtålig ~ pelle delicate hyacint :bot hyacintho; :miner hyacintho hyacintaktig :hyacinthin hyacintglas :carrafa/vitro a hyacintho hyacintlök :bulbo de hyacintho hyalin :geol, med hyalin hyalit :miner hyalite hybble :casa/habitation misere/miserabile hybrid :I s hybrido II adj hybride hybrid-DNA-teknik|hybrid|DNA|teknik :biol (deoxyribonucleic acid eng) technica de ADN (acido desoxyribonucleic) hybride hybridbildning :biol hybridismo, hybriditate hybridform :biol hybridismo, hybriditate hybridisera :bild hybridisar hybridisering :biol hybridation hybriditet :biol hybridismo, hybriditate hybridord :språk parola hybride hybris :audacia, hybris grek hyckel :hypocrisia, falsitate, fingimento, impostura, affectation, pharisaismo, (dis)simulation hyckla :finger, (dis)simular, esser hypocrita, affectar hycklande :hypocrita, pharisaic, dissimulate, jesuita, jesuitic hycklare :hypocrita, dissimulante, dissimulator, fingitor, jesuita, phariseo hyckleri :hypocrisia, falsitate, fingimento, impostura, affectation, pharisaismo, dissimulation hydda :cabana, barraca; :(för herdar) rancho sp rantshå hydra :myt, zool hydra grek hydrat :kem hydrato hydraulbroms :freno hydraulic hydraulcylinder :cylindro hydraulic hydraulhiss :grue hydraulic hydraulik :hydraulica hydraulisk :hydraulic; :~ maskin machina hydraulic, hydromachina; :~ press pressa hydraulic; :~a bromsar frenos hydraulic hydraulmotor :motor hydraulic hydraulpump :pumpa hydraulic hydrera :kem hydratar hydrering :kem hydratation hydrocephali :med hydrocephalia hydrodynamik :hydrodynamica hydrodynamisk :hydrodynamic hydroelektricitet :hydroelectricitate hydroelektrisk :hydroelectric hydrofob :med hydrophobe hydrofobi :med hydrophobia; :person som lider av ~ med hydrophobo hydrofon :tekn hydrophono hydrofor :tekn pumpa hydraulic hydrofyt :bot hydrophyto hydrogen :kem hydrogeno; :som avser ~ hydrogene hydrogenera :kem hydrogenar hydrogenering :kem hydrogenation hydrogeologi :hydrogeologia hydrogeologisk :hydrogeologic hydrograf :hydrographo hydrografi :hydrographia hydrografisk :hydrographic hydrokinon :kem, foto hydrochinon hydroklorat :kem hydrochlorato hydrokopter :hydroplano hydrokortison :kem, biol hydrocortison hydrolog :hydrologo, hydrologista hydrologi :hydrologia hydrologisk :hydrologic hydrolys :kem hydrolyse, hydrolysis hydrolysera :kem hydrolysar hydrolyserbar :kem hydrolysabile hydrolytisk :kem hydrolytic hydromekanik :hydromechanica hydromekanisk :hydromechanic hydrometallurgi :hydrometallurgia hydrometallurgisk :hydrometallurgic hydrometeor :meteor hydrometeoro hydrometer :hydrometro hydrometri :hydrometria hydrometrisk :hydrometric hydronefros :med hydronephrose, hydronephrosis hydroperoxid :kem peroxydo de hydrogeno hydroplan :hydroplano hydropneumatisk :hydropneumatic hydrosfär :geogr hydrosphera hydrosilikat :kem hydrosilicato hydroskop :hydroscopio hydrosol :kem hydrosol hydrostatik :fys hydrostatica hydrostatisk :fys hydrostatic; :~ paradox/våg paradoxo/balancia hydrostatic; :~t tryck pression hydrostatic hydroteknik :hydrotechnica hydrotekniker :hydrotechnico hydroteknisk :hydrotechnic hydroterapeutisk :med hydrotherapeutic hydroterapi :med hydrotherapia; :specialist på ~ hydrotherapeuta hydrotermal :geol hydrothermal hydroxid :kem hydroxydo hydroxylgrupp :kem hydroxylo hyena :zool hyena; :fig cercator/amator de sensation; :hyenor (familj) hyenidas hyenaaktig :zool hyeniforme hyende :cossino; :lägga ~ under lasten fig incoragiar -d3- un cosa que deberea esser reprochate -sh- hyf :bot hypha hyfs :bon manieras, convenientia, decentia, respectabilitate hyfsa :readjustar, rectificar, corriger; :mat (ekvation) reducer, abassar hyfsad :correcte, conveniente, decente, respectabile; :mat (om ekvation) reducite, abassate; :fig rationabile, convenibile, passabile, acceptabile, decente; :en ~ lön un salario convenibile hyfsning :readjustamento, rectification, correction; :mat (av ekvation) reduction, abassamento hygge :deforestation hygglig :(välvillig) amabile, amical, affabile, affectuose, benevole, obligante, amene, complacente, mansuete; :(rimlig) rationabile, convenibile, passabile, acceptabile, decente; :(anständig) correcte, conveniente, respectabile, decente hygglighet :amabilitate, affabilitate, benevolentia, amenitate, complacentia, mansuetude hygien :hygiene hygieniker :hygienista hygienisk :hygienic, sanitari; :~a föreskrifter prescriptiones de hygiene, regulamento sanitari hygienist :hygienista hygienpapper :papiro hygienic hygrograf :hygrographo hygrologi :hygrologia hygrometer :hygrometro, psychrometro hygrometri :hygrometria, hygroscopia, psychrometria hygrometrisk :hygrometric, hygroscopic hygroskop :hygroscopio hygroskopi :hygroscopia hygroskopisk :hygroscopic hylla :I s planca II v (hedra) render homage -ad3e a, venerar, honorar, celebrar; :(vara anhängare av) adherer; :(erkänna) recognoscer, honorar, creder in, adherer, adoptar; :~ med bifallsrop acclamar, ovationar; :~ sig till någon cercar un refugio a un persona, refugiar se a un persona hyllbård :bordo pro plancas/pro armarios hylle :I bot perianthio, inveloppe floral II bot (fläder) sambuco hylleblomma :bot flor de sambuco hyllebär :bot bacca de sambuco hyllmeter :metro lineal; :6 ~ böcker 6 metros lineal de libros hyllning :homage -ad3e, ovation, tributo; :~ genom bifallsrop acclamation; :ge en ~ ovationar hyllningsdikt :poema/verso laudatori, panegyrico hyllningstal :discurso laudative/laudatori/panegyric, elogio, laude, laudation, panegyrico; :hålla ett ~ panegyrisar hyllpapper :papiro pro plancas/pro armarios hyllremsa :bordo pro plancas/pro armarios hyllskåp :armario a plancas hyllvärmare :fig articulo invendibile hylsa :inveloppe, camisa, copertura; :(till patron) capsula de cartucha -sh-; :bot siliqua, silica, theca; :anat, zool theca; :förse med ~ (in)capsular hymen|Hymen :I anat hymene II Hymen myt Hymene, Hymeneo; :knyta ~s band maritar se hymenium :bot hymenio hymla :(göra krumbukter) facer como, facer le comedia, simular, finger; :(smussla) palliar, dissimular, celar hymlare :hypocrita, disimulator hymleri|hymmel :(el. hymmel) hypocrisia, dissimulation hymn :mus hymno, canto, cantico hymnarium :mus hymnario hymndiktare :autor de hymnos, hymnographo hymndiktning :hymnographia hymnolog :mus hymnologo, hymnologista hymnologi :mus hymnologia hymnologisk :mus hymnologic hymnsamling :mus hymnario hynda :cana hypallage :språk hypallage -ad3e hyperaciditet :med hyperaciditate hyperaktiv :hyperactive hyperaktivitet :hyperactivitate hyperalgesi :med hyperalgesia hyperbaton :språk hyperbaton hyperbel :mat hyperbola hyperbelformig :mat hyperbolic hyperbol :språk hyperbola hyperbolisk :mat, litt hyperbolic hyperboloid :mat hyperboloide hyperboreisk :hyperboree hyperboré|hyperbore :habitante hyperboree hyperelegant :elegantissime hyperemi :med hyperemia hyperestesi :med hyperesthesia hyperfokal :foto hyperfocal hyperfrekvens :hyperfrequentia hypergenes :biol hypergenese, hypergenesis hypergeometrisk :mat hypergeometric hyperglukemi :hyperglykemi med hyperglycemia hyperinflation :ekon hyperinflation, inflation galopante hyperintelligent :intelligentissme hyperkatalektisk :språk hypercatalectic hyperkatalexi :språk hypercatalexia hyperkorrekt :hypercorrecte; :~ beteende hypercorrection hyperkritik :hypercritica hyperkritisk :hypercritic; :~ person hypercritico hyperkultiverad :sophisticate hyperkänslig :hypersensibile, supersensibile hyperkänslighet :hypersensibilitate, supersensibilitate hypermetrisk :litt hypermetric; :~ vers hypermetro hypermetropi :med hypermetropia; :person som lider av ~ hypermetropo; :som lider av ~ hypermetrope hypermnesi :psyk hypermnesia hypermodern :modernissime hypernervös :hypernervose hyperon :fys hyperon hyperplasi :biol hyperplasia hyperrymd :mat hyperspatio hypersekretion :med hypersecretion hypersnabb :rapidissime hypersomni :med hypersomnia hypersonisk :fys hypersonic, supersonic hypersvecism :språk forma hypersvedese hypersvecistisk :språk hypersvedese hypertension :med hypertension hypertermi :med hyperthermia hypertoni :med hypertonia hypertonisk :med hypertonic hypertrofi :biol, med hypertrophia; :förorsaka ~ hypertrophiar hypertrofisk :biol, med hypertrophic hypertyreoid :med hyperthyroide hypertyreos :med hyperthyroidismo hyperventilation :med hyperventilation hyperventilera :med hyperventilar hypnagog :med hypnagogic hypnoid :psyk hypnoide hypnopedi :hypnopedia hypnos :hypnose, hypnosis hypnosbehandling :med hypnotherapia hypnoslära :hypnologia, hypnotismo; :som avser ~ hypnologic; :specialist på ~ hypnologo, hypnologista hypnotisera :hypnotisar; :som kan ~s hypnotisabile hypnotisering :hypnotisation hypnotiseringskonst :hypnotismo hypnotisk :hypnotic hypnotisör :hypnotisator, hypnotista hypocentrum :geol hypocentro hypoderma :biol hypoderme hypodermisk :biol hypodermic, hypodermatic hypodorisk :mus hypodoric, doric plagal hypoeolisk :mus hypoeolic, eolic plagal hypofrygisk :mus hypophrygie, phrygie plagal hypofys :anat hypophyse, hypophysis, glandula pituitari hypofyshormon :biol hormon hypophysari hypofysär :biol hypophysari hypogeum :arkit hypogeo hypoglukemi|hypoglykemi :(el. hypoglykemi) med hypoglycemia hypoidkugghjul :rota dentate hypoide hypoidväxel :tekn ingranage -ad3e hypoide hypojonisk :mus hypoionic hypoklorit :kem hypochlorito hypokonder :med hypochondriaco hypokondri :med hypochondria hypokondriker :med hypochondriaco hypokondrisk :med hypochondriac, hypochondric hypokorism :språk hypocoristico hypokoristisk :språk hypocoristic hypokrisi :hypocrisia hypokrit :hypocrita hypokritisk :hypocrita hypolydisk :mus hypolydie, lydie plagal hypomixolydisk :mus hypomixolydie, mixolydie plagal hyposcenium :arkit hyposcenio hyposekretion :med hyposecretion hypostas :fil, med hypostase, hypostasis hypostatisk :fil, med hypostatic hypostyl :arkit hypostylo; :som avser ~ hypostyle hypotaktisk :språk hypotactic hypotalamus :anat hypothalamo; :som avser ~ hypothalamic hypotax :språk hypotaxis hypotek :hypotheca; :för vilken ~ kan beviljas hypothecabile; :lösa ett ~ amortisar/redimer un hypotheca; :som avser ~ hypothecari; :ta ~ på ett hus gravar un casa con hypotheca, hypothecar un casa hypoteksbank :banca hypothecari hypoteksgivare :creditor hypothecari hypotekslån :presto hypothecari hypoteksränta :interesse hypothecari hypoteksskuld :debita hypothecari hypotekstagare :debitor hypothecari hypotenusa :mat hypothenusa hypotermi :med hypothermia hypotes :hypothese, hypothesis, conjectura hypotetisk :hypothetic, theoretic, conjectural hypotisera :hypothecar, gravar de un hypotheca hypotoni :med hypotonia hypotonisk :biol hypotonic hypotrofi :biol hypotrophia hypsografi :hypsographia hypsografisk :hypsographic hypsometer :hypsometro hypsometri :hypsometria hypsometrisk :hypsometric hyra :I s (avtalad avgift) (precio de) location; :(lön) soldo, retribution, paga, salario; :sjö inrolamento; :salario del equipa de un nave; :betala 5000 kr i ~ pagar 5.000 coronas in location; :ha hög/låg ~ haber un location alte/basse; :som avser ~ locative; :ta ~ på en båt inrolar se a un nave II v (som hyresgäst) prender in location, locar; :(leja) ingagiar -d3-; :(chartra) affretar; :~ ett hus locar un casa; :~ i andra hand sublocar; :~ ut dar in location, locar, arrentar; ~ ut ett hus dar un casa in location; :~ ut i andra hand sublocar; :rum att ~ camera a locar; :som avser ~ locative hyrbil :auto(mobile) de location hyrcykel :bicycletta locative/de location hyrenivå :nivello del precio(s) del location hyresavgift :(precio de) location hyresavtal :contracto de location hyresbelopp :(precio de) location hyresbidrag :subsidio (social) al locatorio hyresbostad :appartamento locative/de location hyresfastighet :casa locative/de location hyresfri :libere de arrentamento hyresförhandling :negotiation(es) super le precio de location hyresförmedling :officio/bureau fr byro de allogiamento -d3- hyresgäst :locatorio, tenente hyresgästförening :association de locatorios hyreshaj :exploitator de casas miserabile hyreshus :edificio a/de appartamentos locative/de location hyreshöjning :altiamento/augmento/augmentation del location hyresintäkt :rendimento locative hyreskasern :caserna de locatorios/de casas locate hyreskontrakt :contracto de location hyreskostnad :cargas/costos pl locative/de location hyreslag :lege super le precios de location hyresledig :a locar hyreslyft :altiamento/augmento/augmentation del location hyreslägenhet :appartamento locative/de location hyresmarknaden :le mercato de appartamentos locative/de location hyresnämnd :commission de consultas locative hyresrum :camera locative/de location hyresrätt :tenentia hyresrättsinnehav :tenentia hyresrättslägenhet :appartamento locative/de location hyresstegring :altiamento/augmento/augmentation del location hyresstopp :congelation del precios de location hyressänkning :abassamento/reduction del location hyrestermin :termino de location, tenentia hyresvärd :rentator, locator, proprietario hyresvåning :appartamento locative/de location hyrköp :location-vendita, leasing eng li:sing hyrvagn :auto(mobile) de location, fiacre, taxi hysa :(ge husrum) albergar, allogiar -d3-, installar, dar hospitio; :(känna) sentir; :~ agg compunger, remorder; :~ betänkligheter haber objectiones/considerationes; :~ in albergar, allogiar, installar; :~ respekt respectar; :~ tvivel haber dubita, dubitar hysch :~! st! hysch-hysch|hysch :mysterios, secretos hyscha|hyssja :(el. hyssja) dicer st! hyska :uncino hyss :facetia de puerastro hyssja :se hyscha hysterektomi :med hysterectomia hysteres :fys hysterese, hysteresis hysteri :hysteria hysterika :hysterica hysteriker :hysterico hysteriliknande :med hysteriforme hysterisk :hysteric; :~t anfall accesso/attacco hysteric/de hysteria; :~ person hysterica, hysterico hysterotomi :med hysterotomia hytt :cabina, cubiculo; :(badhytt) cabina de banio; :(provhytt) cabina de proba/de prova/de essayo/de essayage -ad3e; :(telefonhytt) cabina telephonic/de telephono hytta :I s furno de fusion, funderia; :(masugn) alte furno, furno alte; :(glasbruk) fabrica de vitro, vitreria, crystalleria; :(järnbruk) fabrica de ferro II facer un gesto menaciante (con le pugno) hyttarbetare :tekn funditor hyttnummer :sjö numero de cabina hyttpassagerare :passagero -d3- de cabina hyttplats :sjö lectiera hyttuppassare :sjö servitor de cabina hyttventil :sjö oculo de bove hyva :se hiva hyvel :plana hyvelbänk :banco del carpentero hyvelmaskin :machina a/de planar hyvelspån :retalio(s) (de ligno) hyvens :bon, excellente hyvla :planar; :~ av (ap)planar; :fig punir, castigar häck :1 (tät rad av buskar) haga, sepe; :(av människor) barriera; :sport haga, sepe, obstaculo, barriera; :bilda ~ formar un barriera; :klippa ~en tonder/secar/taliar le haga; :löpa ~ sport currer super obstaculos/barrieras/hagas/sepes 2 (spjällåda) cassa a/de spalier; :lantbr grillia de mangiatoria -d3-; :sjö balustrada/palissada posterior/de detra; :fig culo, popo; :ha ~en full fig esser cargate de labor/de travalio usque al aures häcka :covar, incubar häckfågel :ave de estate häckhinder :sport haga, sepe, obstaculo, barriera häckkaragan :bot caragana arborescente häckklippning :(le) tonder/secar/taliar le haga häckla :I v (lin) pectinar, cardar; :fig criticar/censurar vivemente, vituperar, satirisar, flagellar II s rastrello, pectine häcklande :fig caustic häcklare :cardator, pectinator; :fig critico sever, detractor, satirico, vituperator häckling :cardatura; :fig critica/censura vive, vituperation häcklingsmaskin :pectinator häcklopp :sport cursa de/super hagas/sepes/obstaculos/barrieras häcklöpare :sport curritor de hagas/sepes/obstaculos/barrieras häcklöpning :sport cursa de/super hagas/sepes/obstaculos/barrieras häckning :incubation häckningsområde :region/terreno de incubation häckningsplats :loco de incubation häckningstid :(säsong) saison fr säzå) de incubation; :(längd) durata/duration de incubation häckplats :loco de incubation häcksax :secator a/de haga häcktid :(säsong) saison fr säzå) de incubation; :(längd) durata/duration de incubation häckvicker :bot vicia sepe häda :blasphemar, profanar hädan :de hic/ci; :fara/gå/skiljas ~ morir; :vik ~! foras de mi vista! hädanefter :hinc, de hic/nunc/ora, preterea, in le futuro hädanfärd :morte hädangången :morte; :~ person morto hädare :blasphemator hädelse :blasphemia hädisk :blasphematori, blaspheme, profan häfta :I v (af)fixar, attachar -sh-, affiger; :(med klammer) crampar; :(med klister) collar, fixar con colla; :(med tråd) suer; :bokb brochar -sh-; :en ~d bok un libro brochate -sh-; hans blick var ~d vid talaren su reguardo esseva fixate super le orator; :~ i skuld esser indebitate; :~ vid collar (a), adherer (a), attachar se (a) II s emplastro adhesive/collante, collante, sparadrapo, agglutinante häftapparat :apparato a/de crampar/agrafar häfte :(liten bok) parve libro, libretto, opusculo; :(av tidskrift) numero; :(av bok) quaderno, fasciculo; :(broschyr) brochure fr -shy:r; :(skrivbok) quaderno häftig :(våldsam) violente, vehemente, forte, acute, vive, impetuose, intense; :(hetsig) vehemente, impetuose, vive, ardente, violente, intense, fervente, febril, fervide, focose, passionate; :(om person) irascibile, iracunde, irritabile, impetuose, focose, choleric; :en ~ diskussion un discussion vehemente/ardente/violente; :ett ~t oväder un tempesta forte; :ha en ~ läggning haber un character impetuose, esser impetuose; :ha ~t humör haber le sanguine cal(i)de; :~ feber febre forte/intense; :känna en ~ smärta sentir un dolor acute/intense häftighet :(våldsamhet) violentia, vehementia, fortia, impetuositate, intensitate; :(hetsighet) vehementia, impetuositate, violentia, vivacitate, intensitate; :(hos person) irascibilitate, irritabilitate, impetuositate häftklammer :crampa häftmaskin :bokb machina a/de crampar/agrafar häftmedel :substantia agglutinante/adhesive, agglutinante häftnål :bokb aco/agulia a/de crampar häftpistol :apparato a/de agrafar pneumatic häftplåster :emplastro adhesive/collante, collante, sparadrapo, agglutinante häftremsa :banda adhesive/collante häftstift :cimice häger :zool hairon; hägrar (familj) ardeidas; :ko~ guarda-boves; :ägrett~ egretta hägerkoloni :colonia de hairones hägg :bot prunopado häggbär :bacca de prunopado häggmispel :bot amelanchier hägn :protection, defensa, custodia, tutela; :ta under sitt ~ prender le defensa de, proteger, defender hägna :(värna) proteger, defender; :~ in clausurar, includer, palissadar hägnad :(beskydd) protection, defensa, custodia, tutela; :(inhägnad) clausura, palissada hägra : det ~r för mig att io ha le illusion/le sonio que hägring :fata morgana lat, mirage -ad3e; :fig illusion, chimera häkta :I v 1 jur arrestar, detener, mitter in arresto; :~d person detenito; :vara ~d esser sub arresto 2 ~ ihop uncinar; ~ upp succinger II s uncino häkte :arresto, detention, detenimento; kvarhålla i ~ detener; :sitta i ~ esser detenite; :sätta i ~ mitter in arresto, arrestar häktning :arrestation, detention, arresto häktningsorder :jur mandato/ordine de arresto häl :anat calce, talon; följa/vara någon hack i ~/i ~arna persequer un persona super le talones, esser super le talones de un persona hälare :receptator (de articulos robate) hälben :anat calcaneo, osso de talon häleri :receptation (de articulos robate); göra sig skyldig till ~ receptar (articulos robate) hälft :medietate, medie parte; :min bättre ~ mi car medietate; :till ~en a medietate hälgångare :zool plantigrado häll :(berghäll) petra/rocca platte; :(på öppen spis) placa de camino; :(på kokspis) placa de coction hälla :I v versar; :~ av vattnet från potatisen versar le aqua del patatas; :~ bort versar; :~ droppvis instillar; :~ i versar; :~ i en kopp te åt någon servir un tassa de the a un persona; :~ på vatten på kaffet versar aqua super le caffe; :~ upp servir; :~ ut versar, effunder; :(tömma) vacuar; ~ över (i annat kärl) transvasar, transfunder; :(försiktigt) decantar; :~nde regn pluvia torrential/abundante; :regnet häller ner il pluve a torrentes II s (på byxor) banda de cinctura; :(på skärp) banda de corregia hälleberg :geol solo roccose hälleflinta :geol flint/silice roccose hälleflundra|helgeflundra :(el. helgeflundra) zool halibut hällespring :bot asplenio hällkista :arkeol tumba de roccas platte findite hällmålning :arkeol pictura prehistoric super un rocca platte hällregn :pluvia forte/torrential, diluvio, torrente hällregna :pluver torrentialmente/copiosemente/abundantemente/a torrente, diluviar hällristning :arkeol designo/pictura rupestre, petroglypho hälsa :I s sanitate, salubritate; :ha en god ~ gauder de/haber un bon sanitate; inte sköta sin ~ negliger su sanitate; se ut som ~n själv esser le sanitate personificate, arder de bon sanitate; :slit den med ~n! a tu/vostre placer!; :svag ~ sanitate delicate; :undergräva sin ~ minar su sanitate; :vacklande ~ sanitate menaciate; vara vid god ~ ir ben; :återfå ~n recovrar/recuperar su sanitate II v salutar; :(aktningsfullt) facer le reverentia; :~ från någon salutar/dar salutes de parte de un persona; :~ hem! saluta le familia!; :~ en förändring med glädje reciper un cambio/cambiamento con gaudio/con acclamation, acclamar un cambio/cambiamento; :~ på hos någon visitar un persona; :~ på någon salutar un persona; :~ till honom från mig saluta le de mi parte; :~ tillbaka på någon render/retornar le salut a un persona; :~ välkommen dar le benvenita (a); :låta ~ lassar dicer; var ~d! ave! lat, salute!; :var ~d, Maria! Ave Maria!; :vem kan jag ~ från? que es vostre nomine? hälsena :anat tendon/tendine de Achilles hälsning :salute, salutation; :(meddelande) message -ad3e; :med bästa ~ar con le optime salutes; med hjärtlig ~ con salutes pl cordial; med ~ från författaren homage -ad3e del autor; :med vänlig ~ con salutes cordial, con salutes amical; :skicka en ~ presentar su respectos (a); :vördsamma ~ar reverentias, respectos pl hälsningsanförande :discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura hälsningsceremoni :ceremonia inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura, inauguration, apertura solemne hälsningsfras :parolas de benvenita hälsningsord :parolas de benvenita; :säga några ~ dar le benvenita hälsningsplikt :mil obligation de salutar hälsningstal :discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura hälsningstala :facer/presentar un discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura hälsobringande :salutar, salubre, benefic hälsobrunn :fonte medicinal; :(kurort) station thermal, spa; :vatten från ~ spa hälsobutik :magazin de productos natural hälsocentral :centro medico-social/de sanitate hälsodryck :bibita natural hälsofara :insalubritate, nocivitate al sanitate/al salubritate hälsofarlig :insalubre, malsan, nocive al sanitate/al salubritate hälsofarlighet :insalubritate, nocivitate al sanitate/al salubritate hälsohem :casa pro cura per alimentation san e natural hälsokontroll :controlo medic hälsokost :alimentation natural hälsokostaffär :magazin de productos natural hälsokostare :membro del movimento que propaga le alimentation natural hälsoläge :stato sanitari/de sanitate, valetude hälsorisk :risco sanitari hälsosam :salutar, salubre, benefic hälsosamhet :salubritate hälsoskäl :rationes sanitari/de sanitate, considerationes de sanitate hälsotecken :signo de sanitate hälsotillstånd :stato sanitari/de sanitate, valetude; :med dåligt ~ valetudinar; person med dåligt ~ valetudinario hälsoundersökning :examine medic hälsovatten :spa hälsovådlig :insalubre, malsan, nocive al sanitate/al salubritate hälsovådlighet :insalubritate, nocivitate al sanitate/al salubritate hälsovård :hygiene/sanitate public hälsovårdscentral :centro medico-social/de sanitate hälsovårdsinspektör :inspector de hygiene/de sanitate public hälsovårdslära :hygiene hälsovårdsnämnd :commission del hygiene/de sanitate public hälsovårdsstadga :regulamento del hygiene/de sanitate public hälta :claudication hämdgudinna :myt dea del vengiantia, furia hämma :impedir, continer, frenar, obstruer, entravar, arrestar; :psyk inhiber; :~ blodflödet continer/arrestar le fluxo de sanguine hämmad :psyk inhibite hämmande :psyk inhibitive, inhibitori; :verka ~ impedir hämna :vengiar -d3-, vindicar; :det ~ sig on debera pagar pro isto; :~nde makt nemesis hämnare :vengiator -d3-, vindicator, vindice hämnas :vengiar -d3- (se), vindicar (se), retaliar; :~ en oförrätt vengiar un injuria; :~ på någon vengiar se/vindicar se de un persona hämnd :vengiantia -d3-, vindicantia, retaliation, represalia, revanche fr röva):sh; :~ens gudinna le dea del vengiantia, Nemesis; :ropa på ~ critar vengiantia; :ta ~ prender vengiantia/vindicantia, vengiar -d3- se, revanchar -sh- se hämndaktion :represalia(s) hämndbegär :desiro/desiderio/sete de vengiantia -d3-, spirito vindicative hämndeakt :represalia(s) hämndgirig :vengiative -d3-, vindicative, assetate de vengiantia -d3- hämndgirighet :desiro/desiderio/sete de vengiantia -d3-, spirito vindicative hämndgudinna :myt dea del vengiantia -d3-, furia hämndkänsla :sentimento de vengiantia -d3- hämndlysten :vengiative -d3-, vindicative, assetate de vengiantia -d3- hämndlystnad :desiro/desiderio/sete de vengiantia -d3-, spirito vindicative hämndtörst :sete de vengiantia -d3- hämning :psyk inhibition; :känsla av ~ complexo; :som avser ~ inhibitive, inhibitori hämningsanordning :tekn (i ur) escap(p)amento hämningslös :(om person) immoderate, irrefrenate, excessive; :(om handling) sin freno/brida, non frenabile hämningslöshet :(hos person) immoderation, excesso; :(i handling) manco de freno/de brida hämpling :zool linotto; :gul~ carduelo hämsko :remora, freno; sätta ~ på frenar hämta :(gå efter) ir a cercar/a prender; :(ta fram) (re)tirar, extraher; :(erhålla) obtener, colliger; :citatet är ~t från Cato le citation es extrahite de Cato; :~ andan reprender/recuperar le halito/le respiration, respirar; :~ en läkare ir a cercar un medico; :~ en nypa luft prender un buccata de aere, prender le fresco; :~ in (skaffa) portar a intra, apportar, introducer; :(komma ifatt) recuperar, recovrar, reattrappar; :~ in försprånget nullificar/invalidar le avantia; :~ mod prender corage -ad3e; :~ sig recolliger se, recuperar se, restablir se; :~ sig från en förlust recuperar se de un perdita; :~ ut pengar på banken (re)tirar moneta del banca; :komma och ~ någon venir a/pro prender un persona; :låta ~ en präst facer venir un prestre, mandar pro un prestre hämtare :situla hämtköp :compra de apportar hämtning :jur conduction ante le judice, comparition hämtningsförfarande :jur mandato/ordine de facer comparer hämtpris :precio de vendita pro merces de apportar hämtrabatt :reduction del precios de vendita pro merces de apportar hän :via; :ge sig ~ åt dedicar se a, penetrar se de; :~ mot verso; :vart skall du ~? a ubi va tu? hända :evenir, occurrer, haber loco, advenir; :(plötsligt) supervenir; :det har hänt en olycka il ha occurrite un accidente; :det kan ~ att han kommer forsan ille venira, il es possibile que ille venira; :det må vara hänt! ben!, de accordo!, OK eng oukei; :eländet hade redan hänt le mal jam esseva facite; :~ sig occurrer, evenir, haber loco, effectuar händelse :(tilldragelse) evento, evenimento, occurrentia; :(tillfällighet) hasardo, coincidentia, accidente, contingente, contingentia; :(fall) caso; :av en ~ per hasardo/accidente; :för den ~ att in caso que; :gå ~rna i förväg anticipar le eventos; :~rnas gång le curso/evolution del eventos; :i alla ~r in omne/tote caso; :i ~ av in caso de; :plötslig ~ supervenientia händelsefattig :povre in eventos händelseförlopp :curso/evolution del eventos händelsekedja :incatenamentos de eventos händelselös :calme, tranquille; :(långtråkig) fastidiose, enoiose, tediose, monotone, insipide händelselöshet :calma, tranquillitate; :(långtråkighet) enoio, tediositate, monotonia, insipiditate händelserik :accidentate, agitate, turbulente händelsesammanhang :coincidentia händelseutveckling :curso/evolution del eventos händelsevis :fortuitemente, accidentalmente, casualmente, contingentemente, per accidente/hasardo händig :(om person) habile, dextere, dextre, preste; :(om föremål) facile a manear, maneabile, practic, commode, servibile händighet :(hos person) habilitate, dexteritate; :(hanterbarhet) facilitate de empleo, maneabilitate hänemot :verso hänföra :(tjusa) enthusiasmar, incantar, passionar, fascinar, raper; :(klassa) class(ific)ar; :(gradera) graduar; :(inordna i en viss grupp) incorporar; :~ sig till concerner, referer se a hänförande :excitante, incantatori, passionante, fascinante hänförbar :classificabile, incorporabile hänförd :enthusiastic, ecstatic, extatic, incantate, delirante; :i ~a ordalag in terminos enthusiastic; :vara ~ av/över ecstasiar/extasiar se de, delirar de hänförelse :incantamento, enthusiasmo, ecstase, ecstasis, extase, extasis, exaltation, fascination, rapimento, rapto häng :(sysslolöshet) otiositate; :sport ha ~ på någon sequer un persona a breve/pauc/poc distantia hänga :pender, esser suspendite/appendite/fixate/attachate -sh-; :(gå sysslolös) otiar, esser otiose; :(avrätta genom hängning) pender, affurcar; :~ av sig ytterkläderna disvestir se le supertotos; :~ efter någon sequer/ir detra un persona; :~ efter med betalningen haber un pagamento arretrate; :~ fast vid adherer a; ~ ihop (hålla samman) esser solidari/unite; :(ha samband) coherer; :~ kvar remaner; ~ med (förstå) comprender, intender; :(följa med) accompaniar; :~ med huvudet abassar le capite/le testa; :~ ner pender; :~ om pender a/in un altere loco, displaciar; :~ på (bero på) depender de; :~ på (hålla samma hastighet) sequer; :~ på krogen otiar in le taverna/in le bireria; :~ på någon en cape inveloppar un persona in un cappa; :~ på någon en medalj mitter un medalia circum le collo de un persona; :~ sig pender se; :~ under (ap)parer, monstrar se; :~ upp suspender, appender, fixar, attachar -sh-; ~ upp sig på detaljer perder se in detalios; :~ ut mitter/poner foras; :~ över coperir; :fig pender super le capite/le testa; :stå och ~ star/esser otiose, otiar hängande :pendente, suspendite, pensile, pendule; :bot pendule; :Babylons ~ trädgårdar le jardines pendente/suspendite/pensile de Babylon hängare :(för kläder) porta-vestimentos, porta-habito, porta-mantello; :(i kläder) banda, cordon; :(krok) uncino hängask :bot fraxino pendule hängavtal :accordo/contracto local hängbana :funicular hängbegonia :bot begonia pendule hängbjörk :bot betula pendule hängbro :ponte suspendite/pendente hängbröst :sino pendente/laxe hängbuk :ventre pendente hänge :I ~ sig åt dedicar se a, penetrar se de II bot amento hängebärande :bot amentacee, amentifere hängeväxter :bot (familj) amentaceas hängflygare :sport deltaplanista hängflygplan :sport deltaplano hängfärdig :marcide, languide, languorose, apathic hängglidare :sport deltaplanista hängig :indisposite hängighet :indisposition hängivelse :devotion, fervor hängiven :devote, dedicate; :(ivrig) assidue, diligente hängivenhet :devotion, fervor, application, assiduitate hängkoj :sjö hamaca; :vila i en ~ hamacar se hänglampa :lampa pendente/suspendite hängläpp :anat labio pendente hänglås :serratura pendente hängmapp :dossier fr dosje suspendite hängmatta :hamaca; :vila i ~ hamacar se hängmustach :mustachio -sh- pendente hängning :suspension, fixation; :(avrättning) execution al furca hängparti :spel joco suspendite hängpelargon :bot pelargonio/geranio pendule hängselband|hängsleband :(el. hängsleband) suspensores hängselkjol|hängslekjol :(el. hängslekjol) gonna a suspensores hängselstropp|hängslestropp :(el. hängslestropp) bucla de suspensores hängsjuk :marcide, languide, languorose, apathic hängsjuka :languor, apathia hängsleband :se hängselband hängslekjol :se hängselkjol hängslen :suspensores hängslestropp :se hängselstropp hängsmycke :pendente hängväxt :bot planta pendule hänrycka :enthusiasmar, incantar, passionar, fascinar, raper hänryckning :incantamento, enthusiasmo, ecstase, ecstasis, extase, extasis, exaltation, fascination, rapimento, rapto hänryckt :enthusiastic, ecstatic, extatic, incantate, delirante; :i ~a ordalag in terminos enthusiastic; :vara ~ av/över ecstasiar/extasiar se de, delirar de hänseende :respecto, aspecto; i alla ~n in omne respectos/aspectos; :i ~ till in relation a, con respecto a hänskjuta :referer, relegar, inviar hänskjutning :referentia, referimento, relegation hänsyfta :alluder hänsyftning :allusion, insinuation; :göra förtäckta ~ar på facer allusiones velate a hänsyn :consideration, reguardo; :av/med ~ till in consideration de; :med ~ till att viste que; :ta ~ till prender reguardo/attention a, prender nota de, prender in consideration, respectar; :utan ~ till sin reguardo de; :visa ~ mot tener conto de, respectar hänsynsfull :considerate; :behandla någon ~t tractar un persona con consideration; :vara ~ mot tener conto de, respectar hänsynsfullhet :consideration, reguardo hänsynslös :sin consideration/reguardo, sin scrupulos, inscrupulose, incompassibile, impietose, implacabile, inexorabile hänsynslöshet :manco/mancantia de consideration/de reguardo hänsynstagande :consideration, reguardo häntyda :alluder, insinuar, dar a intender häntydning :allusion, insinuation; :göra en ~ till alluder a hänvisa :referer, remitter, adverter; ~ till referer se a, facer tornar se a, remitter a, citar hänvisning :referentia, remissa; :med ~ till con referentia a hänvisningstecken :typ asterisco hänvisningston :tele tono de referentia hänvända :~ sig till adressar se a, precar, supplicar, objurgar, adjurar, conjurar, sollicitar hänvändelse :petition, requesta urgente, objurgation, conjuration, adjuration, sollicitation hänöver :super häpen :(förvånad) surprendite, stupefacte; :(obehagligt förvånad) perplexe, disconcertate, confuse, stupefacte; :(förbluffad) stupefacte, disconcertate, perplexe; :göra ~ confunder, disconcertar, stupefacer, surprender häpenhet :(förvåning) surprisa; :(obehaglig förvåning) perplexitate, stupor, disconcertamento, confusion, stupefaction; :(förbluffelse) perplexitate, stupefaction, disconcertamento häpna :esser surprendite/stupefacte/disconcertate/confuse/perplexe häpnad :(förvåning) surprisa; :(obehaglig förvåning) disconcertamento, perplexitate, confusion, stupefaction, stupor; :(förbluffelse) stupefaction, disconcertamento, perplexitate häpnadsväckande :surprendente, stupefaciente, stupende här :I adv hic, ci, in iste loco; damen ~ iste seniora; :den ~ iste; ~ bakom detra isto; :~ bifogad hic/ci juncte/incluse; :~ bredvid hic/ci apud/juxta/presso; :~ framme ante isto; :~ i landet in iste pais; :~ inne hic/ci al interior, hic/ci in le interior, intra; :~ innanför intra isto; :~ intill/invid hic/ci apud/juxta/presso; :~ nedanför infra isto; :~ nere hic/ci infra/in basso; :~ och där/och var hic e ibi, passim; :~ och nu hic e nunc; :~ omkring circa/circum iste loco; :~ ovanför supra isto; :~ uppe hic/ci supra; :~ är ecce; :jag bor ~ bredvid io habita le casa vicin; :så ~ in iste maniera; :så ~ dags a iste hora; :så ~ års in iste tempore del anno II s mil armea, hoste; :fig nube, volata, essame; :en ~ av bin un essame de apes; :en ~ av fåglar un volata de aves; :en ~ av gräshoppor un nube de locustas/de saltatores III interj (ta emot!) prende! härad :jur districto, jurisdiction häradsskrivare :jur inspector fiscal/del impostos, controlator de contributiones härav :de isto, hinc härbre :deposito (de ligno e super palos) de merces/de mercantias härbärge :(husrum) albergo, allogio -d3-, allogiamento -d3-, asylo; :(värdshus) albergo, hosteria härbärgera :albergar, allogiar -d3-, recolliger härbärgering :allogiamento -d3- härd :(eldstad) focar; :(utgångspumkt) foco, centro; :egen ~ är guld värd le proprie focar vale auro; :~en för ett uppror le foco de un revolta; :vid hemmets ~ al focar (familial) härda :(om material) indurar; :(glas, metall) temperar; :(person) indurar; :~ sig mot kylan indurar se contra le frigido; :~ ut indurar, supportar, suffrer, habituar härdbar :indurabile härdglas :vitro temperate härdig :bot resistente härdighet :bot resistentia härdning :induration; :(av glas/metall) temperation härdplast :duroplastico härdsmälta :(i kärnreaktor) meltdown eng meltdaun (in un reactor nuclear) härdstål :aciero temperate härefter :(om tid) post isto, tunc, pois, post, postea; :(hädanefter) hinc, de hic/nunc/ora, preterea, in le futuro; :(i enlighet härmed) conformemente a isto, in conformitate con isto, in consequentia de isto häremellan :(om två alternativ) inter le duo, inter iste duo cosas; :(om tid) in le interim häremot :contra isto härflyta :provenir, originar se, traher su origine härfärd :mil expedition guerrier/militar härfågel :zool upupa härför :pro isto härförare :mil commandante del/de un armea härförleden :le altere die, pauc/poc tempore retro häri :hic, ci, in isto häribland :inter istes/iste cosas härifrån :de ci/hic, hinc; 1 km ~ a 1 km de ci härigenom :per hic/ci/isto, per iste medio, assi härja :(förstöra) destruer, ruinar, (de)vastar, demolir, deler, desolar, infestar; :(rasa) ragiar -d3-; :(bråka) critar, tempestar, tonar, vociferar, vituperar; :barnen ~de som vildar le infantes critava/vocifereva como salvages -d3-; :elden ~r i skogen le incendio ragia -d3- in le foreste; :när kriget ~de quando le guerra ragiava; :vikingarna ~de och plundrade le vikinges infestava härjad :destruite, devastate, ruinate; :ett härjat ansikte un visage -ad3e marcate; :ett härjat land un pais devastate härjare :destructor, devastator, desolator, demolitor, infestator härjning :destruction, devastation, deletion, demolition, desolation, infestation härjningståg :cruciada de devastation/de infestation härjämte :ultra isto, in plus, de plus, cetero, extra, preterea; :(i brev) hic/ci juncte/incluse härk :zool ren masculo castrate härkomst :descendentia, extraction, origine, nascentia, provenientia, lineage -ad3e, condition; :(djurs) racia; :av god ~ de bon familia; :av fransk ~ de origine francese; :av hög ~ de alte nascentia, de origine illustre; :av låg ~ de basse origine/nascentia/extraction härkomstort :loco de provenientia härleda :(dra en slutsats) inferer, inducer, deducer, concluder, arguer; :mat, språk derivar härledbar :fil deducibile, inferibile; :språk derivabile härledning :fil deduction, induction, inferentia; :mat derivation; :språk derivation, etymologia, etymo; ange ~en språk etymologisar härlig :magnific, splendide, deliciose, grandiose, gloriose, charmante sh-, delectabile, superbe; :så det stod ~a till con enthusiasmo/brio it härlighet :magnificentia, splendor, delicia, gloria, brillantia; :Guds ~ le gloria de Deo; :hela ~en fig (le) toto härläger :mil campo militar härma :imitar, copiar, contrafacer, mimar; :(förlöjliga) parodiar härmande :imitative, imitator, mimic; :biol mimetic; :litt epigonic härmapa :imitator, copiator; :litt epigono härmare :imitator, copiator, copista, mimico, mimologo härmask :zool marcha -sh- (usque a 1 metro de longitude) de larvas de sciara e semisciara härmed :con isto; :(i brev) hic/ci juncte/incluse härmning :imitation, copia; :(förlöjligande) parodia; :biol mimese, mimesis, mimetismo härmtrastar :zool (familj) mimidas härnad :guerra; :dra i ~ mot comenciar un lucta contra härnadståg :expedition guerrier/militar härnäst :post isto, tunc, pois, post, postea; :(nästa gång) le proxime vice härold :heraldo häroldsstav :baculo/baston de heraldo härom :(angående detta) de/concernente isto, super isto; :(förbi denna plats) de iste loco, de isto häromdagen :le altere die häromsistens :recentemente, ante pauc/poc tempore häromveckan :le altere septimana häromåret :le altere anno härpå :(om läge) super isto; :(om tid) post isto, tunc, pois, post, postea härröra :provenir, originar se, traher su origine, (e)manar härs :~ och tvärs per hic e per ibi, in omne directiones, sin ordine härska :regnar, dominar, imperar, governar; :(ha överhand) (pre)dominar, prevaler; :en djup tystnad ~de i salen regnava in le sala un profunde silentio härskande :regnante, dominante härskara :mil armea, hoste härskare :dominator, maestro, soverano; :hist dynasta härskarnatur :natura dominator/despotic härskarvilja :sete/aviditate de poter/de dominar, desiro/desiderio de commandar, despotismo härsken :rancide; :fig acre, amar; :bli/vara ~ rancer; :fig indignar se, irascer härskenhet :ranciditate; :fig rancor härsklysten :dominator, despotic, imperiose, tyrannic, dictatorial härsklystnad :sete/aviditate de poter/de dominar, desiro/desiderio de commandar, despotismo härskna :rancer; :~ till fig indignar se, irascer härskri :mil crito de guerra härsmakt :mil fortia(s) armate/militar, armea härstamma :surger, originar se, traher su origine, (e)manar, descender, provenir; :kem, språk derivar härstamning :origine, ascendentia, descendentia, extraction, filiation, genealogia; :språk etymologia, etymo, derivation; ange ~en språk etymologisar härstädes :hic, ci, in iste loco härtagen :mil conquirite/captivate per fortia(s) militar härtappad :(i Sverige) imbottiliate in Svedia härtill :a isto härunder :(om plats) hic/ci infra/in basso; :(om innehåll) con/per isto härur :de isto härutav :de isto häruti :hic, ci, in isto härutöver :in ultra, in plus härva :mataxa; :fig imbroliamento, confusion härvarande :presente, local, hic/ci presente härvel :haspa, bobina härvid :(tid) durante iste momento härvidlag :re isto härvla :bobinar häråt :in iste direction häröver :(ovanför) super isto; :(beträffande) re isto hässja :I s grande pila/cumulo longe de feno, longe paleario II v ~ hö poner le feno a palos hässjestör :palo de feno häst :zool cavallo, equo; :spel cavallo; :sport (för gymnastik) cavalletto; :den bevingade ~en le cavallo alate, Pegaso; :en motor på 60 ~ar un motor de 60 cavallo-vapor/horsepower eng håspauö; :föda upp ~ar elevar cavallos; :ramla av ~en cader del cavallo; :rykta en häst brossar un cavallo; :sadla en ~ mitter le sella a un cavallo, sellar un cavallo; :sitta av ~en dismontar le cavallo; :sitta upp till ~ montar a cavallo; sko en ~ ferrar un cavallo; :som avser ~ equin, hippic; :sätta sig på sina höga ~ar fig dar se aeres; :till ~ a cavallo; :trojanska ~en le cavallo de Troia hästavel :elevamento/elevage -ad3e de cavallos hästdjur :zool (familj) equidas hästdroska :cochi -sh- hästfibbla :bot arnica hästfluga :zool musca de cavallo, tabano hästfoder :forrage -ad3e; :skaffa/utdela ~ forragiar -d3-; :person som skaffar/utdelar ~ mil forragiator -d3- hästfot :pede equin hästgarde :mil guarda hippic/equin hästgödsel :stercore de cavallo hästhandlare :commerciante/mercante/mercator de cavallos hästhov :ungue/ungula de cavallo hästhovsört :bot tussilagine hästhår :pilo de cavallo; :(från manen) crin hästkapplöpning :sport cursa hippic/de cavallos hästkapplöpningsbana :hippodromo, turf eng tö:f hästkarl :(hästkännare) cognoscitor de cavallos, hippologo; :(stallknekt) staffero hästkastanj :bot esculo hästkastanjväxter :bot (familj) hippocastanaceas hästkraft :cavallo-vapor, horsepower eng håspauö; :en motor på 60 ~er un motor de 60 cavallo-vapor/horsepower hästkrake :vetule cavallo, rosinante hästkur :fig remedio de cavallo, remedio/medicamento heroic hästkännare :cognoscitor de cavallos, hippologo hästkännedom :hippologia; :som avser ~ hippologic hästkött :carne equin/cavallin/de cavallo; företeelsen att äta ~ hippophagia; :person som äter ~ hippophago; :rökt ~ carne fumate de cavallo; som äter ~ hippophage hästlass :carrettata hästlort :stercore de cavallo hästläkekonst :veter hippiatria; :som avser ~ hippiatric hästlängd :sport longor de un cavallo; :vinna med två ~er vincer per duo longores hästman :crin hästminne :fig bonissime memoria hästmule :muso de cavallo hästpolo :sport polo a cavallos hästras :racia cavallin/equin hästräfsa :rastrellator hästskjuts :carro, carrossa, cochi -sh- hästsko :ferro a/de cavallo hästskobord :tabula in forma de ferro a/de cavallo hästskobåge :arkit arco in forma de ferro a/de cavallo hästskoformig :in forma de ferro a/de cavallo hästskojare :commerciante/mercante/mercator fraudator de cavallos hästskoning :ferratura hästskosöm :clavo de ferro a/de cavallo/de ferratura hästskötare :staffero hästspann :equipage -ad3e a/de cavallos hästspillning :stercore de cavallo hästsport :sport equestre/hippic, hippismo, equitation häststall :stalla/stabulo de/pro cavallos häststyng :zool musca de cavallo, tabana hästsvans :cauda de cavallo; :bot hippurio vulgar, equiseto hästsvansfrisyr :pectinatura a cauda de cavallo hästsvansväxter :bot (familj) hippuridaceas, equisetaceas hästtagel :crin hästtjuv :fur/robator de cavallos hästtäcke :copertura de cavallo hästtämjare :domator de cavallos hästtävling :concurso hippic hästuppfödare :elevator de cavallos hästuppfödning :elevamento/elevage -ad3e de cavallos hästväg :någonting i ~ qualcosa enorme/grottesc hätsk :despectose, rancorose, rancide hätskhet :rancor hätta :cappucio, cappellina, bonetto, tocca; dra upp/över en ~ incappuciar häva :(lyfta) (e)levar, sublevar, altiar, hissar; :(upphäva) levar, revocar, abolir, cancellar, abrogar, annullar, terminar; :~ en blockad/ett embargo levar un blocada/un embargo sp; :~ ett köp annullar un compra; :~ i sig inglutir; :~ sig (om hav) fluctuar; :~ upp sin röst elevar le voce; :~ ur sig otidigheter formular/ventilar invectivas, inveher hävarm :bracio de un cric/vecte/levator hävd :(tradition) tradition, convention, costume, uso; :jur prescription; av ~ in accordo con le costume; :enligt gammal ~ secundo le tradition; :gå till ~erna passar al historia; :hålla i ~ mantener, defender, conservar; :~er annales, historia hävda :(påstå) affirmar, asserer, assertar, pretender; :(vidmakthålla) mantener, defender, conservar; :~ sig mantener su interesses, profilar se hävdaforskare :historico, historiologo hävdaforskning :historiologia hävdatecknare :chronista, historiographo hävdateckning :historiographia hävdelsebehov :besonio de mantener su interesses/de profilar se hävdvunnen :consecrate per le uso, traditional, conventional; :~ rätt jur derecto de prescription; :~ sed derecto de uso hävert :siphon; :suga med ~ siphonar hävstång :cric, vecte, levator hävstångsarm :bracio de un cric/vecte/levator häxa :maga; :en gammal ~ fig un femina vetule e fede häxbrygd :bibita magic häxbål :foco pro arder/comburer magas häxdans :dansa/ballo de magas häxeri :magia, diaboleria, maleficio häxjakt :chassa sh- al magas; :fig chassa al magas, prosecution organisate häxkittel :caldiera de magas; :fig pandemonio, chaos häxkonst :arte magic, magia, diaboleria, maleficio; :utöva ~ exercer/practicar le magia, esser maga häxkvast :scopa de maga häxlik :magic häxmjölk :bot euphorbia esule; :fysiol colostro häxmästare :mago, magico häxprocess :processo de magas/de magia häxring :rondo de magas häxsabbat :sabbato de magas häxskott :med lumbagine häxört :herba magic hå :I s zool (pigghaj) squalo spinose II interj oh!, ah!, ha! håbrand :zool lamna naso/cornubic håg :(sinne) mente, anima, spirito, interesse; :(lust) gusto, desiro, desiderio, invidia; :det leker mig i ~en att io ha le phantasia de; :glad i ~en de bon humor, contente; :ha ~ och fallenhet för ett yrke haber interesse e talento pro un mestiero; :rinna i ~en venir in mente, occurrer; :slå något ur ~en abandonar un idea hågad :disposite, inclinate, proclive, propense, pron; :inte vara ~ för non haber gusto de; :vara ~ att esser inclinate/disposite/propense a, inclinar a hågkomst :rememoration, commemoration, recordation, remembrantia; :(kvarlevande intryck) memoria, reminiscentia; :till ~ av in memoria/in commemoration/in remembrantia de håglös :indolente, inerte, languide, languorose, marcide, amorphe; :med apathic, lethargic, lymphatic håglöshet :indolentia, inertia, inactivitate, languor, marcor, amorphia; :med apathia, lethargia, lymphatismo håhå :interj (jaså minsann!) ah si! håhåjaja :interj (du tunga värld!) ah!, ay!, uf!, puf! håkatt :zool squalo spinose håken :fy ~! diabolo!; :för ~! pro diabolo! håkäring :zool etmoptero spinace hål :(öppning) apertura, foramine, orificio; :(urholkning) cavo, cavitate, fossa; :(genomborrning) punctura, perforation; :(lucka) hiato, lacuna; :(kyffe) habitation misere/miserabile; :anat cavitate, alveolo; :ekon deficit; :ha många ~ att stoppa i fig haber grande expensas; :klippa ~ i en biljett perforar un billet; :laga ett ~ tappar un apertura; :låta göra ~ i öronen facer se puncturar le auriculas; :nöta ~ på guastar per le uso, facer consumer; :sticka ~ i/på puncturar; :svarta ~ astron foramines nigre; :tand med ~ dente cariose håla :I s (öppning) apertura, foramine, orificio; :(grotta) grotta, caverna, cava, antro; :(gjord av djur) caverna, cava, grotta, spelunca; :(småstad) vico; :anat cavitate, alveolo; :med caverna; :ett berg fullt med hålor un montania cavernose; :som bor i hålor zool cavernicole; :utforska en ~ explorar un caverna II v tekn perforar hålare :tekn perforator håle :hin ~ le diabolo hålfot :anat arco plantar hålfotsinlägg :solea orthopedic hålig :cave, cavernose hålighet :cavo, cavitate; :med caverna håljärn :gubia hålkort :carta/scheda perforate hålkortsmaskin :perforator hålkäl :arkit cannellatura hålkälad :arkit cannellate hålkälshyvel :plana a/de cannellar håll :(avstånd) distantia; :(riktning) direction; :(grepp) prisa; :(smärta) puncto dolorose, dolor pungente/fulgurante, pungentia; :(mjälthugg) med splenalgia; :från alla ~ och kanter de tote le lateres; :få ~ på haber/tener sub controlo, continer, dominar, retener, reprimer, constringer; :gå åt var sitt ~ ir cata uno su proprie cammino; :ha ~ i bröstet haber un dolor fulgurante in le pectore; :på långt ~ a grande distantia; på sina ~ hic e illac, ubique; :åt motsatt ~ in le direction contrari/opposite hålla :(fasthålla) (re)tener; :(bibehålla) conservar, guardar, tener, observar; :(bära, stödja) sustener, supportar; :(fira) tener, dar, celebrar; :(vara stark nog) durar, resister, (man)tener se; :(stanna) facer halto, stoppar; :(styra) diriger se; :en person som hållit sig bra un persona ben conservate; :~ à jour tener al currente; :~ av amar, affectionar; :~ balansen tener se in equilibrio; :~ borta tener a distantia; :~ bröllop celebrar nuptias; :~ efter sina barn tractar su infantes a mano dur, educar su infantes strictemente; :~ en fest celebrar un festa, fest(e)ar; :~ en föreläsning över pronunciar/presentar un discurso super, discurrer super; :~ en konferens tener un conferentia; ~ en tidning esser abonate a un jornal; :~ ett löfte (man)tener un promissa; :~ ett möte tener un reunion/un session; ~ fast (re)tener; :sport blocar; :~ fast vid perseverar, persister in, insister super; :~ för (anse som) considerar/tener como, prender pro; :~ hatten i hand tener le cappello in le mano; ~ i minnet (re)tener in mente/in memoria, non oblidar; :~ i sig (fortgå) perdurar; :~ i ära conservar in honor; :~ ifrån varandra dissociar, disassociar; ~ ihop esser solidari/unite; :~ isär tener separate, distinguer; :inte kunna ~ sig för skratt non poter tener le riso; :~ kontakt med någon guardar le contacto/restar in contacto con un persona; :~ kvar (re)tener; ~ med approbar, esser de accordo, consentir, assentir; :~ modet uppe guardar corage -ad3e; :~ nere supprimer; ~ någon för en expert tener/considerar un persona como un experto; :~ någon för en tok mocar se de un persona; :~ någon på avstånd tener un persona a distantia; :~ någon sällskap tener compania con un persona; ~ något för omöjligt judicar un cosa impossibile; :~ något för sig själv guardar/retener un cosa pro se ipse; ~ ord (man)tener su parola; :~ ordning mantener ordine; :~ på (fortsätta) continuar, insister super/sur; ~ på ett lag (stödja) favorisar un equipa; :~ på sederna conservar/mantener le costumes; :~ sig (förbli i ett tillstånd) conservar se, (per)durar, permaner; :~ sig beredd tener se preparate; ~ sig borta non venir, non presentar se, non producer se, esser absente, absentar se; :~ sig bra tener se (ben); :~ sig för (anse sig som) creder se; :~ sig i bakgrunden tener se a retro; :~ sig i skinnet retener se; :~ sig i sängen guardar le lecto, esser in le lecto; :~ sig lugn tener se calme/tranquille; :~ sig med bil tener un auto(mobile); :~ sig på rummet guardar le camera; :~ sig på sin kant esser reservate; :~ sig till tener se a; :~ sig till reglerna respectar le regulas; :~ sig underrättad (om) tener se al currente (de); :~ sig uppe sustener se; ~ sitt löfte/sitt ord complir lsu promissa/su parola; :~ skadelös indemnisar; :~ stånd resister; ~ tal facer/pronunciar un discurso; ~ till höger/vänster tener le dext(e)ra/le sinistra; :~ tillbaka (re)tener, reservar, refrenar; :~ upp med cessar, finir, discontinuar, lassar, desister de; :~ upp med för en tid intermitter; ~ uppe appoiar, supportar, sustener; ~ ut perseverar, resister, supportar, tolerar, durar; ~ utanför excluder; :~ vid liv (man)tener in vita; :~ ögonen på non perder de vista; :~ ögonen öppna guardar le oculos ben aperte; :var har du hållit hus? ubi ha tu essite? hållare :recipiente, porta(+ le cosa tenite, ex: pennhållare porta-penna) hållas : låta någon ~ lassar un persona continuar, dar frenos libere a un persona, non intervenir hållbar :(varaktig) (per)durabile, stabile, resistente, constante, immutabile, permanente; :(om mat) conservabile; :(försvarbar) defendibile, supportabile, (sus)tenibile hållbarhet :(varaktighet) (per)durabilitate, stabilitate, resistentia, constantia, immutabilitate, permanentia; :(hos mat) conservabilitate; :(försvarbarhet) possibilitate de defender/de supportar/de sustener hålldam :concubina hållen :(skött) mantenite, sustenite; :(fullständig) tote, total, complete, integre, integral; :hel och ~ in toto e per toto; helt och hållet in toto e per toto, totalmente; :vara strängt ~ esser strictemente/rigidemente educate hållfast :forte, solide, resistente, robuste, tenace hållfasthet :fortia, soliditate, resistentia, robustessa, tenacitate hållfasthetsberäkning :calculo del resistentia de materiales hållfasthetslära :theoria del resistentia de materiales hållhake : ha en ~ på någon fig haber un persona sub controlo (per informationes aggravante) hålligång :(ständigt festande) orgias; :(feststämning) ambiente festive; :(rastlöst arbete) labor/travalio hectic/sin pausa hålligångare :festeator hållning :(kroppshållning) attitude, position, postura; :(inställning) attitude; :(uppförande) attitude, comportamento, (linea de) conducta; :ha en god ~ haber un bon attitude/postura; :inta en avvaktande/avvisande ~ adoptar/prender un attitude expectante/negative hållningsgymnastik :gymnastica corrective hållningslös :sin character hållningslöshet :manco/mancantia de character hållplats :(för buss/spårvagn) halto; :(för tåg) station hållpunkt :puncto de appoio, prisa hållriktig :que face possibile un prisa juste/conveniente hålltid :tempore de halto hålnunneört :bot corydalis cave hålremsa :banda/lista perforate hålrot :bot aristolochia hålrotsväxter :bot (familj) aristolochiaceas hålrum :cavo, cavitate; :anat cavitate, alveolo; :biol vacuolo hålslag :perforator hålslagning :perforation hålslagningsmaskin :perforator hålslev :grande coclear perforate hålslå :perforar hålstans :perforator hålstansning :perforation hålsöm :text orlo cave håltegel :tegula perforate håltimme :hora libere hålven :anat vena cave hålväg :cammino cave, ravina hålögd :con oculos cave hån :insulto, derision, irrision, ultrage -ad3e, injuria håna :insultar, derider, irrider, ultragiar -d3-, injuriar, diffamar, conspuer, ridiculisar hånflin :riso sardonic/ironic/odiose hånflina :rider ironicamente/sardonicamente/odiosemente, grimassar hånfull :insultante, derisori, irrisori, ultragiose -d3-, ultragiante -d3-, injuriante, injuriose, insultante, sarcastic; ~t tillmäle invectiva hångel :grosse caressa hångla :(med) caressar in un maniera grosse hångrin :riso sardonic/ironic/odiose hångrina :rider ironicamente/sardonicamente/odiosemente, grimassar hånle :surrider ironicamente/sardonicamente/odiosemente, grimassar hånleende :surriso sardonic/ironic/odiose hånskratt :risada insultante hår :(hårstrå) capillo; :(hela håret) capillos, capillatura; :(i päls/skägg) pilo; :(dun) villo; :(hästman) crin; :befria från ~ (de)pilar; :bleka ~et discolorar se le capillos; borsta ~et brossar se le capillos; :få ~et att resa sig horripilar; färga ~et tinger se le capillos; föna ~et sic©ar se le capillos; hänga på ~et fig pender a un filo; :kamma ~et pectinar se le capillos; klippa ~et taliar se/secar se le capillos; låta klippa ~et facer taliar se/secar se le capillos; :med hull och ~ fig toto, totalmente; rufsa till ~et discapillar; som avser ~ capillar; :strävt ~ capillos hirsute; tappa ~et perder su capillos; tjockt ~ capillos dense/spisse; torka ~et sic©ar se le capillos; :tunt ~ capillos rar; :tvätta ~et lavar se le capillos; vågigt ~ capillos undulate håra : ~ av sig perder pilos/capillos; ~ ner facer capillute/pilose håravfall :cadita/perdita de capillos; :med alopecia; :fläckvis ~ alopecia areata lat hårband :banda pro le capillos, filetto hårbeklädd :(på huvudet) capillute, capillacee; :(på kroppen) pilose; :(med sträva hår) hirsute; :(om växter och insekter) villose hårbeklädnad :(på huvudet) capillos, capillatura; :(på kroppen) pilo hårbevuxen|hårbeväxt :(el. hårbeväxt) (på huvudet) capillute, capillacee; :(på kroppen) pilose; :(med sträva hår) hirsute; :(om växter och insekter) villose hårboll :bolla de pilos hårborste :brossa a/de/pro capillos hårborttagande :depilatori hårborttagning :epilation, depilation hårborttagningsmedel :depilatorio hårbotten :scalp eng skælp hårbuckla :bucla de capillos hårburr :capillos crispe hård :dur; :(sträng) dur, auster, sever, rigorose; :(hjärtlös) dur, sever, cruel, insensibile; :(kraftig) dur, forte; :arbeta hårt laborar/travaliar multo; :det regnar hårt il pluve abundantemente; :en ~ strid un lucta dur; :en ~ röst un voce alte/dur; :en ~ vinter un hiberno dur/rigorose; :ett hårt slag un colpo forte; :göra ~ indurar; :~ behandling tractamento dur; :~ som sten dur como le petra; :~ vind vento forte; :~a tider tempores dur; :~a träslag lignos dur; :hårt bröd pan dur; :hårt vatten aqua dur/calcari; :vara ~ på brudar fig haber un debilitate pro feminas hårdarbetad :difficile a laborar/a travaliar; :(om deg) difficile a impastar hårdbevaka :vigilar strictemente hårddata :factos; :(siffror) cifras hårddisk :data disco dur, hard disk eng disk hårdexploatera :exploitar in un grande extension hårdfjällad :en ~ person fig un persona difficile a facer parlar le veritate hårdflörtad :difficile a incantar hårdför :de mano dur, brutal; :vara ~ haber le manos dur hårdförhet :brutalitate, violentia hårdgummi :ebonite hårdhandskar :ta i med ~na usar mesuras effective hårdhet :duressa; :(stränghet) duressa, austeritate, severitate; :(hos klimat) inclementia, rudessa; :(styvhet) rigiditate, rigor; :(brutalitet) brutalitate, rudessa, violentia hårdhetsgrad :grado de duressa hårdhetsmätare :penetrometro hårdhetsprov :test eng de duressa hårdhetsskala :scala de duressa hårdhjärtad :dur de corde, inclemente, incompassibile, insensibile hårdhjärtenhet :duressa de corde, inclementia, incompassibilitate, insensibilitate hårdhudad :zool pachyderme, pachydermic; :fig insensibile hårdhänt :de mano dur, brutal; :behandla på ett ~ sätt brutalisar; :uppträda ~ ager con mano dur; :vara ~ haber le manos dur hårdhänthet :brutalitate, violentia hårding :homine multo forte, hercules; :(tuffing) typo robuste hårdkokt :kul dur; :fig dur, sever, crude; :en ~ bok un libro crude; :~a ägg ovos (cocite) dur hårdköra :laborar/travaliar multo hårdlansera :lancear con (diverse) medios effective hårdmangling :fig discussiones prolixe (super questiones intricate) hårdmetall :carburo metallic hårdna :(bli hård) devenir dur, sic©ar; :(göra hård) indurar hårdnackad :obstinate, inflexibile, contumace, persistente, pertinace, tenace hårdnackenhet :obstination, inflexibilitate, contumacia, persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, tenacitate hårdnad :duressa; :(på hud) callo, callositate hårdnarkotika :narcotico/droga dur hårdost :kul caseo dur hårdplast :plastico dur hårdporr :porno(graphia) dur hårdra|hårdraga :(el. hårdraga) fig pressar, secar/finder capillos in quatro hårdrock :mus hardrock eng ha:dråk hårdrockare :mus cantator/musicante de hardrock eng ha:dråk hårdsaltad :kul forte salate hårdsint :dur de corde, inclemente, incompassibile, insensibile hårdsinthet :duressa de corde, inclementia, incompassibilitate, insensibilitate hårdsminkad :fardate in colores stridente hårdsmält :indigestibile, indigeste; :fig dur, sever, pesante hårdsmälthet :indigestibilitate hårdtrafikerad :con traffico animate/immense hårdträna :sport trainar effectivissime hårdträning :sport training eng treining dur hårdtuggad :difficile a masticar hårduk :text crinolina hårdvaluta :moneta/valuta/devisa dur hårdvara :data hardware eng ha:dwäö hårfin :fin como un capillo; :fig subtil; :en ~ skillnad un distinction subtil hårfläta :tressa hårformig :capillar hårfrisyr :taliatura de capillos hårfrisör :perrucchero hårfrisörska :perrucchera hårfällning :cadita/perdita de capillos; :med alopecia hårfärg :color del capillos; :(att färga med) tinctura capillar/pro capillos hårfäste :implantation del capillos/del pilos; :ha högt/lågt ~ haber un fronte alte/basse hårgelé|hårgele :brillantina hårhygrometer :hygrometro capillar/a capillo/de capillo hårig :capillute, capillacee, pilose, villose, villute, hirsute; :bot hispide, villose; :zool (insekter) villose; :alpros bot rhododendro hirsute hårighet :pilositate, villositate hårklippning :(le) taliar/secar/tonder le capillos hårklyveri :cavillation, hypercritica, argutia hårklämma :spinula a/de/pro capillos hårknut :chignon fr shinjå) hårkors :fys cruce capillar hårkräm :crema capillar, pomada, brillantina hårkärl :anat vaso capillar hårlock :bucla de capillos hårlös :sin capillo/pilo, calve hårlöshet :calvitia hårman :capillos, capillatura hårmode :moda/fashion eng fæshön capillar/de capillatura hårnät :rete a/de/pro capillos hårnål :spinula a/de/pro capillos hårnålskurva :curva in/de spinula a capillos hårpensel :pincel de capillos hårpiska :tressa hårpomada :pomada, brillantina, crema capillar hårpung :chignon fr shinjå) hårrem :zool pilo hårresande :horrific, horripilante; :~ förnimmelse horripilation hårrot :radice del capillo hårrör :fys tubo capillar hårrörsfenomen :fys capillaritate hårrörskraft :fys capillaritate hårrörskärl :fys vaso capillar hårrörssystem :fys systema vascular capillar hårsbredd :spissor de un capillo hårsmycke :diadema hårsmån :spissor de un capillo hårspray|hårsprej :(el. hårsprej) lacca/spray eng sprei pro capillos hårspänne :spinula a/de/pro capillos hårstrå :(på huvudet) capillo; :(på kroppen) pilo hårstylist :artista capillar hårsäck :anat folliculo pilose hårsärv :bot zannichellia hårtest :tuffo de capillos hårtofs :tuffo de capillos hårtork :sic©ator de capillos, essuga-capillos, sic©a-capillos hårtuss :flocco de capillos hårtvättning :lavage -ad3e del capillos, shampooing eng shæmpuing hårtång :pincias/ferro a buclar håruppsättning :pectinatura hårvalk :chignon fr shinjå) hårvatten :lotion capillar hårväxt :(på huvudet) crescentia/crescimento/crescita del capillos; :(på kroppen) crescentia/crescimento/crescita del pilos; :sjukligt ökad ~ med hirsutismo hårvård :cura del capillos håv :rete de mano; :(i kyrka) sacchetto a/de collecta/de questa; :gå med ~en fig piscar pro complimentos/pro elogio håva :fiske piscar con rete a mano; :~ in pengar recolliger/recoltar (multe) moneta håvfiske :pisca con rete a mano håvor :(gåvor) donos, presentes; :(rikedomar) ric©hessas hö :feno; bärga/köra in ~ fenar höbal :balla de feno höbärgning :fenation höfeber :med febre/catarrho de feno, pollinose, pollinosis höft :I anat hanca, coxa; :~er fäst! manos al hancas! som avser ~ coxal II på en ~ al hasardo, sin ordine ni concerto, approximativemente, circa höfta :estimar approximativemente/al hasardo; :~ till med facer un tentativa a un cosa höftben :anat osso coxal/iliac höftbesvär :med coxalgia; :som avser ~ coxalgic höftfraktur :med fractura coxal höfthållare :porta-garrettieras pl höfthöjd :i ~ a altor de hanca höftled :anat articulation coxofemoral/del hanca höftledsförslitning :med coxarthrose, coxarthrosis höftledsinflammation :med coxitis höftledsluxation :med luxation del hanca höftlång :a longor de hanca(s) höftmått :mesura del hancas höftskada :med coxalgia; :som avser ~ coxalgic höftskott :tiro ab le hanca höftskynke :sarong höftvärk :med coxalgia; :som avser ~ coxalgic höfång :braciata de feno hög :I adj alte, elevate; :(gäll) acute; :(förnäm) eminente, auguste, (ex)celse; :(narkotikapåverkad) sub influentia narcotic, drogate; :de högre kretsarna le alte societate; :den ~re matematiken le alte mathematica; :det ~sta goda le ben supreme; :en ~ boll un balla alte; :en ~ gäst un visitator eminente; :en ~re makt un poter superior; :~ fart velocitate elevate; :~ hatt (cappello) cylindro; :~ panna fronte alte; :~ sjö mar grosse; :~a klackar talon alte; :~a priser precios elevate; :~a toner tonos alte; :Höga Visan bibl le Cantico del Canticos; :~st nödvändigt absolutemente necessari; :~t begåvad multo dotate/talentose, superdotate; :~t blodtryck alte pression de sanguine; :~t spända förväntningar grande sperantias; :med ~ röst in alte voce; :skrika i ~an sky critar a plen voce; :två meter ~ alte de duo metros II s pila, cumulo, accumulation, amassamento, congerie, mole; :lägga på ~ pilar, accumular; :samla på ~ thesaurisar högadel :nobilitate högadlig :nobile högaffel :furca de feno/a fenar, bidente högakta :tener in alte estima, estimar multo, respectar, considerar, venerar högaktiv :hyperactive; :fys (om radioaktivt avfall) forte(mente) radioactive högaktning :alte estima/estimation, respecto, consideration högaktningsfull :respectuose; :~t (i brev) con le plus alte estima högaktuell :actualissime högaltare :altar major; :område kring ~et sanctuario höganrikad :fys (om uran) inric©hite högavkastande :ekon con alte interesse högavlönad :vara ~ haber un bon salario högbana :tekn construction super terra, superstructura; :järnv ferrovia aeree/elevate, metropolitano aeree högbarmad :de alte pectore högben :helga ~ zool (ordning) opiliones högbent :con alte gambas högblad :bot folio bractal, bractea högblå :blau regal/royal högboren :illustre högborg :fortalessa, citadella; :fig centro högborgerlig :del alte societate högburen :högburet huvud capite/testa altiate högbänk :sede eminente högdjur :animal grosse; :fig persona importante högdragen :superciliose, vanitose, orgoliose, arrogante, disdignose högdragenhet :superbia, vanitate, orgolio, arrogantia, disdigno högdramatisk :extrememente dramatic högeffektiv :effectivissime högelegant :elegantissime högeligen :altemente, extrememente, multo högenergifysik :physica del alte energias höger :I adj dextere, dextre, derecte; :skriva med ~ hand scriber per le mano dextere/derecte; :vara någons högra hand esser le mano/bracio derecte de un persona, esser le factotum lat de un persona II s pol partito conservative, dext(e)ra; :sport en rak ~ sport un colpo del pugno derecte; :rösta på ~n votar al dext(e)ra III s (höger sida) dext(e)ra, derecta; :från vänster till ~ ab sinistra verso dext(e)ra; :göra ~ och vänster om mil retirar se, absentar se; :han sitter till ~ om mig ille sede a mi dext(e)ra; :håll åt ~! tener le dext(e)ra!; :till/åt ~ a(l) dext(e)ra, a(l) derecta högerarm :bracio dext(e)re/derecte högerback :sport defensa dext(e)re/derecte högerben :gamba dext(e)re/derecte högerextremist :pol extremista conservative/de dext(e)ra högerfil :via dext(e)re/derecte högerflygel :sport ala dext(e)re/derecte högerfot :pede dext(e)re/derecte högergrupp :pol gruppo conservative/de dext(e)ra högergängad :con passo a dext(e)ra högergängning :passo a dext(e)ra högerhalv :sport mediano dext(e)re/derecte högerhalva :medietate dext(e)re/derecte högerhand :mano dext(e)re/derecte, dext(e)ra, derecta högerhänt :dext(e)romane, dextral; :~ person dext(e)romano högerhänthet :dextralitate högerifrån :ab dext(e)ra högerinner :sport (avantero) interior de dext(e)ra högerinriktad :pol conservative högerkant :dext(e)ra, latere dext(e)re/derecte högerkrafter :pol fortias conservative högerkrok :sport colpo del pugno dext(e)re/derecte con le bracio inclinate högerkurva :curva a(l) dext(e)ra/derecta högerkörning :traffico/circulation de dext(e)ra högerledare :pol dirigente/chef sh- del partito conservative högerman :pol conservator högerorienterad :pol conservative högerparti :pol partito conservative, dext(e)ra högerpolitik :politica conservative/de dext(e)ra högerregeln :tillämpa ~ lassar le prioritate/preferentia a traffico de(l) dext(e)ra högersida :latere dext(e)re/derecte, dext(e)ra; :(i bok) recto högerslag :sport colpo del pugno dext(e)re/derecte högerstyrd :(om bil) que ha le volante a(l) dext(e)ra/al latere dext(e)re högersving :sport colpo del pugno dext(e)re/derecte högersväng :torno a(l) dext(e)ra högertrafik :traffico/circulation de dext(e)ra högervind :vento ab dext(e)re/derecte; :fig det blåser ~ar il ha un trend eng conservative högervinge :sport ala dext(e)re/derecte högerytter :sport (avantero) exterior de dext(e)ra högfjäll :alte montania högfjällshotell :hotel de alte montania högfjällsmassiv :massivo/catena de alte montanias högflod :det är ~ le aqua ha attingite un nivello elevate högform :forma superior/optime, superforma; :vara i ~ esser in plen forma högfrekvens :fys alte frequentia, hyperfrequentia högfrekvensförstärkare :fys amplificator de alte frequentia högfrekvent :fys a/de alte frequentia, hyperfrequente högfärd :orgolio, vanitate, arrogantia, disdigno högfärdig :superciliose, vanitose, orgoliose, arrogante, disdignose högfärdsblåsa :persona/typo pretentiose/presumptuose/fatue högfärdsdjävulen :le orgolio/superbia/arrogantia/vanitate/presumption personificate högfärdsgalen :arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, gloriose, superbe högfärdsgalenskap :arrogantia, pretension, pretention högfärdstokig :arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, gloriose, superbe högförnäm :nobile, aristocratic, illustre högförrädare :accusato a/de alte traition högförräderi :alte traition högförrädisk :de alte traition högglanslack :lacca/vernisse brillante höggotik :konst alte gothico höggradig :in grande/large mesura/grado, largemente, amplemente; :~t gravid in le ultime dies/septimanas del pregnantia/del graviditate höghalsad :(om kläder) de bordo/orlo alte höghastighetståg :järnv traino de alte velocitate höghastighetsvapen :mil arma a/de repetition, mitraliatrice höghet :grandor, majestate; :autoritate, poter; :(titel) altessa, majestate; :Hans/Ers kungliga höghet Su/Vostre Altessa Regal/Royal höghus :casa alte/a multiple etages -d3-; :(skyskrapa) gratta-celo höghusbebyggelse :casas/edificios/constructiones alte/a multiple etages -d3- höghöjdsraket :mil missile spatial högindustrialiserad :extensivemente industrialisate höginkomst :alte recepta höginkomsttagare :salariato de alte recepta högintelligent :intelligentissime höginteressant :multo interessante, interessantissime högiva :portion/ration de feno högkant :ställa något på ~ poner/mitter un cosa al curte latere högklackad :~ sko scarpa/calceo a talon alte högklassig :de prime classe/categoria högkonjunktur :conjunctura alte, boom eng bu:m högkor :arkit presbyterio högkultiverad :ben cultivate högkultur :arkeol cultura/civilisation avantiate högkvarter :mil quartiero general högkyrka :ecclesia episcopal; :(i England) ecclesia anglican högland :alte terras; :geogr altiplano, plateau fr plato högljudd :ruitose, clamorose, rumorose; vara ~ vociferar högljuddhet :vociferation högländare :montaniero; :(i Skottland) highlander eng hailöndö höglänt :elevate, alte höglärd :erudite, docte, doctissime högläsare :lector högläsning :lectura a/in alte voce, recitation höglönegrupp :gruppo de alte salarios högmedeltid :hist alte medievo högmekaniserad :extensivemente mechanisate högmjölkande :~ kor vaccas que da multe lacte högmod :orgolio, arrogantia, superbia, vanitate, presumption högmodas :inorgoliar se högmodern :in moda, secundo le ultime moda högmodig :arrogante, superbe, orgoliose, vanitose, presumptuose; :göra ~ inorgoliar; :vara ~ över inorgoliar se de högmäld :ruitose, clamorose, rumorose; vara ~ vociferar högmäldhet :vociferation högmässa :missa solemne/grande/major högmålsbrott :jur crimine contra le securitate del stato högnivåspråk :data linguage -ad3e de programma högoktanig :kem de indice/index/numero de octano alte högplatå :geogr altiplano, plateau fr plato högpolitisk :de grande importantia/consequentias politic högpresterande :de alte prestation högprioriterad :de alte prioritate högprocentig :de alte percentage -ad3e högproduktiv :productivissime högprosa :litt prosa formal, stilo de cancelleria högran :(högerhanden) le mano dext(e)re/derecte, le dext(e)ra/derecta högrationaliserad :extensivemente rationalisate högrelief :konst alte relievo högrenässans :konst alte renascentia högrest :alte högreståndsmiljö :ambiente del classe superior högrev :kul (från nötkreatur) parte dorsal al costas posterior högromantik :litt alte romanticismo högröd :incarnate; :(om ansiktsfärg) rubicunde högröstad :ruitose, clamorose, rumorose; vara ~ vociferar högsint :generose, magnanime högsinthet :generositate, nobilitate högsjöbogserare :sjö remolcator de alte mar högsjöbåt :nave a motor/motonave de alte mar högskaftad :(om fotbeklädnad) de gamba longe högskola :schola superior; :teknisk ~ schola technic superior högslätt :geogr altiplano, plateau fr plato högsommar :corde del estate högspänd :el a/de alte tension/voltage -ad3e högspänn :på ~ tendite, tense högspänning :el alte tension/voltage -ad3e högspänningskabel :el cablo a/de alte tension/voltage -ad3e högspänningsledning :el cablos a/de alte tension/voltage -ad3e högst :le plus alte, supreme, summe, maxime, maximal, principal, supere; bli ~ förvånad devenir summemente surprendite; det ~a goda le summe/le supreme ben, le ben supreme; :~ ovanliga böcker libros extrememente inusual; :Högsta domstolen le Corte Supreme; :~a punkt culmine, puncto culminante; :i ~a grad in le plus alte grado, extrememente, summemente högstadium :stadio superior högstammig :de trunco alte högstbjudande :le plus alte/le melior offerente högstdensamme :in persona, personalmente högstgräns :limite superior högstnotering :summa/amonta maxime högstpris :ekon precio maxime högstämd :pathetic högstämdhet :pathos högsäsong :alte saison fr säzå) högsäte :sede de honor högsätesbänk :sede de honor högtalaranläggning :installation de altoparlantes/altoparlatores högtalare :tekn altoparlante, altoparlator högtals :pilos de, in massa högteknologi :technologia avantiate högtflygande :fig audace, ambitiose högtid :(dag) festa; :(högtidlighet) solemnitate, ceremonia; :religiös ~ solemnitate religiose högtidlig :solemne, ceremoniose; :en ~ förklaring un declaration solemne; :~ invigning inauguration; :högtidligen con solemnitate, solemnemente; :~t försäkra inaugurar, asseverar; :~t godkännande sanction högtidlighet :(festlighet) solemnitate, ceremonia; :(allvarlighet) solemnitate, majestositate högtidlighålla :celebrar con solemnitate, solemnisar högtidlighållande :celebration högtidsdag :die/jorno de festa; :(födelsedag) die/jorno natal, anniversario; :har den äran på ~en bon anniversario högtidsdräkt :(habito de) gala högtidsklädd :in vestimentos de ceremonia/de festa högtidskläder :vestimentos de ceremonia/de festa högtidssal :aula högtidsstund :festivitate, festa, gala; :(högtidlighet) solemnitate, ceremonia högtidsstämning :ambiente festive högtidstal :discurso de festa; :hålla ~ till harangar högtidstala :facer/pronunciar un discurso de festa högtidstalare :orator de festa högtliggande :alte, elevate högtlovad :rel benedicte; :glorificate högtrafik :traffico (al horas) de affluentia/de puncta högtravande :bombastic, emphatic, magniloquente, declamatori, pompose, ampullose, altisone, altisonante, grandiloquente, grandisone; :~ formulering stilo pompose/ampullose, magniloquentia, grandiloquentia, pompositate, declamation, ampullositate, altisonantia högtryck :fys, meteor, graf alte pression; :arbeta för/under ~ fig laborar/travaliar sub alte pression högtryckscylinder :tekn cylindro a/de alte pression högtrycksområde :meteor zona/area anticyclonal/de alte pression, anticyclon högtryckspistol :tekn pistola a/de alte pression högtrycksrygg :meteor crista/cresta de alte pression högtsträvande :ambitiose högtstående :avantiate, multo developpate/disveloppate; :~ kulturer civilisationes avantiate högtsvävande :fig audace, ambitiose högtysk :språk in alte germano högtyska :språk alte germano högtärad :honorabile högutbildad :erudite, docte högvakt :guarda/escorta de honor högvarv :vara uppe i ~ functionar a plen gyros/plen marcha -sh-; :fig esser in plen activitate högvatten :(högt vattenstånd) nivello alte del aqua, aquas alte; :(motsats till ebb) marea alte högvattenmärke|högvattensmärke :(el. högvattensmärke) linea de marea alte högvattensstånd|högvattenstånd :(el. högvattenstånd) (högt vattenstånd) nivello alte del aqua, aquas alte; :(motsats till ebb) marea alte högviktig :importantissime högvilt :chassa sh- major; :fig persona notabile (chassate per le pressa) högvinter :corde del hiberno högvis :I adv in pilas, in massa II adj doctissime högvuxen :alte högvälboren :honorabile högvälvd :curvate, arcate; :~ panna fronte arcate högvärdig :de alte qualitate, de qualitate superior högväxt :(om person) de alte talia/statura högvördig :sanctissime, venerabile högvördighet :Ers ~ Vostre Excellentia; :Hans ~ biskopen i Uppsala Su Excellentia le Episcopo de Uppsala högättad :(de origine) nobile högönsklig :i ~ välmåga in le melior benesser höhässja :grande pila/cumulo longe de feno, longe paleario höja :(lyfta) (e)levar, sublevar, altiar, hissar; :(öka) augmentar, altiar, majorar, elevar, accrescer, incrementar; :(hastighet) accelerar; :mus altiar, elevar; :~ blicken altiar le reguardo/le oculos; :~ priserna augmentar/altiar le precios; :~ rösten elevar le voce; :~ sig (e)levar se, ascender; :~ sig över superar, superpassar; :~ skatterna augmentar le impostos; :~ till skyarna fig laudar exaggeratemente, panegyrisar; :vara höjd över all misstanke esser foras de tote suspicion höjbar :possibile a (sub)levar/altiar/hissar höjd :(utsträckning uppåt) altor, altura, altitude, nivello; :(kulle) collina, monticulo, elevation, eminentia; :(himmel) celo; :mat linea de altura, altitude; :bergets ~ i meter le altor/altitude del monte in metros; :det är då ~en! fig isto es vermente le culmine/le limite!; :i ~ med al altor de; :på samma ~ som al (mesme) nivello/altitude de; :på sin ~ al maximo, al plus; :skjuta i ~en crescer rapidemente; :1 000 meters ~ un altura/altitude de 1.000 metros höjdare :vip (very important person eng), persona multo importante; :sport balla/colpo alte höjdbestämning :altimetria, mesura del altitude/del altor höjdboll :sport balla/colpo alte höjdhopp :sport salto in/de alto/altor/altura; :hoppa ~ saltar in alto/in altor/in altura höjdhoppare :sport saltator in alto/in altor/in altura höjdkrön :cresta/crista de collina höjdkurva :mat linea de altura, altitude; :geogr linea isophyse, curva de nivello höjdled :i ~ verticalmente höjdläge :altor, altitude, altura, nivello höjdmätare :altimetro, indicator de altitude; :geogr hypsometro höjdmätning :altimetria, mesura del altitude/del altor; :geogr hypsometria höjdmått :mesura de altitude höjdpunkt :puncto culminante, cuspide, culmine, culmination, apice; :mat puncto culminante, orthocentro; :astron apogeo, zenit; :fig apogeo, maximo, grado maxime, summitate, culmination, climax, apice; :~en på hans bana le apogeo/summitate de su occupation; :nå sin ~ culminar; :på ~en av sin karriär al culmination/apice de su carriera höjdregister :mus registro alte höjdrekord :record eng rekå:d de altor/de altitude/de altura höjdriktning :i ~en in le direction vertical höjdroder :governaculo/timon de altitude/de profunditate höjdrygg :cresta/crista/dorso de montania höjdsjuka :med mal/maladia del altitude, vertigines de altor/del alturas höjdskillnad :differentia de altor/de altura/de nivello höjdskräck :med acrophobia höjdsluttning :costa, flanco, montata höjdsträckning :sequentia/catena de collinas höjning :altiamento, elevation; :(ökning) augmento, augmentation, elevation, altiamento, majoration, accrescimento, incremento; :(förbätring) elevation, edification; :geol elevation, eminentia höjningstecken :mus diese, diesis hök :zool astor, astur, accipiter; :duv~, slag~ astor/astur gentil; :sparv~ accipiter nisus lat; :äkta ~ar (underfamilj) accipitrinas, asturines hökarbod :specieria hökare :speciero hökblick :oculos de astor/de astur hökeri :specieria höknatt :nocte le plus longe del anno, nocte de medio del hiberno höknäbb :becco de astor höknäsa :naso aquilin hökuggla :zool surnia ulula hölada :fenil, paleario hölass :carga/cargamento/carrettata de feno hölja :coperir; :(insvepa) inveloppar, involver; :höljd av berömmelse coperte de gloria; :vara höljt i dunkel esser involvite in mysterio hölje :inveloppe, copertura, revestimento, vaina; :bot capsula, siliqua, silica, silicula, theca; :anat capsula, theca, tegumento höloft :fenil hölster :vaina; :(för pistol) pistoliera hölsterblad :bot inveloppe floral hömånad :julio höna :zool gallina; :(gödd) pullarda; :göra en ~ av en fjäder fig facer de un musca un elephante; :man ska inte slakta ~n som värper guldägg fig on non debe occider le gallina al ovos de auro hönkyckling :gallinetta, pullo höns :zool gallina; :kul pullo; :egentliga ~ (familj) gallinaceas; :hålla ~ haber/tener/elevar gallinas; :springa kring som yra ~ ir e venir como gallinas sin testa hönsa :sjö "baptisar" un nove marinero al equator hönsaktig :zool gallinacee; :fig confuse, consternate, perplexe; :(överbeskyddande) troppo protective hönsarv :bot cerastio fontanari hönsavel :gallinicultura, pullicultura hönsbur :galliniera, pullario hönsbär :bot corno svedese hönseri :gallinicultura, pullicultura hönsfarm :ferma de gallinicultura, pullicultura hönsfjäder :pluma de gallina hönsfoder :nutrimento/alimento de/pro gallinas hönsfågel :zool gallina hönsfåglar :zool (ordning) galliformes hönsgård :galliniera, pullario hönsgödsel :stercore de gallinas hönshjärna :fig cerebro inferior hönshud :cute de gallina; :fig horripilation; :ge ~ horripilar hönshus :galliniera, pullario hönsig :(vimsig) confuse, chaotic, in disordine, sin ordine; :(fånig) fatue hönsmamma :fig matre troppo protective hönsminne :memoria curte hönsning :sjö "baptismo" de un nove marinero al equator hönsnät :grilliage -ad3e pro gallinas hönsskinn :cute de gallina; :fig horripilation; :ge ~ horripilar hönssoppa :kul suppa de pullo/de gallina hönsuppfödare :gallinero, pullero hönsuppfödning :gallinicultura, pullicultura hönsägg :ovo de gallina höra :audir; :(lyssna) ascoltar; :det hör till isto es le costume; :det låter ju ~ sig isto sona ben; :få ~ apprender; :hör! ascolta!; :~ efter informar se (de); ~ en bikt audir un confession; :~ en bön exaudir un precaria; :~ ett vittne jur audir/ascoltar/examinar/interrogar un teste; :~ på audir, ascoltar; ~ sig för informar se (de); :~ talas om apprender; :~ till (ap)pertiner (a), facer/formar parte (de); :~ upp (lyssna) ascoltar; :(sluta) finir, cessar, stoppar, arrestar se, discontinuar; inte vilja ~ talas om något clauder le aures a un cosa; :låt ~! dice me!, conta me!, parla!; :vi hörs! adeo, au revoir fr orövwa:r hörapparat :apparato acustic/de correction auditive/auditori, audiophono, audioprothese, audioprothesis hörbar :audibile; :(förnimbar) perceptibile hörbarhet :audibilitate; :(förnimbarhet) perceptibilitate hörbarhetströskel :limine de audibilitate hördu|hörru :(el. hörru) ~! ascolta! hörförståelse :compre(he)nsion oral hörförståelseprov :test eng de compre(he)nsion oral hörglasögon :berillos auditive hörhåll :distantia auditive/auditori, portata del voce hörlur :cornetta acustic hörn :angulo; :få vara med på ett ~ haber le favor de prender parte (a/in)/de participar (a/in); :gå runt ~et tornar (circa/circum) le angulo; :kila runt ~et fig morir; :som avser ~ angular hörna :angulo; :sport colpo de angulo, corner eng kå:nö hörnbord :tabula (situate) in un angulo; :(trekantigt bord) tabula angular hörnbutik :magazin/boteca del angulo hörnflagga :sport bandiera de angulo hörnfönster :fenestra angular/de angulo hörnhus :casa de angulo hörnhylla :planca angular/de angulo hörnpelare :pilar/pilastro/pylon/columna/colonna angular/de angulo hörnrum :camera al angulo hörnskåp :armario de angulo hörnslag :sport colpo de angulo, corner eng kå:nö hörnsoffa :sofa de angulo hörnspark :sport colpo de angulo, corner eng kå:nö hörnsten :petra angular/de angulo; :fig base hörnstolpe :poste de angulo hörntand :dente angular/canin hörntorn :turre angular/de angulo hörsagor :rumores hörsal :sala de concerto/de musica/de conferentias/de spectaculo; :(auditorium) auditorio, amphitheatro, aula hörsam :obediente hörsamhet :obedientia hörsamma :obedir; :~ någons vilja obedir al voluntate de un persona hörsel :audition, audita, audito, audientia, perception de sonos, aure; :förlora ~n perder le audition/le uso del audition; :ha god ~ haber un bon aure/le aure sensibile hörselben :anat ossiculo auditive/auditori hörselcentrum :anat centro auditive/auditori hörselgång :anat via/conducto auditive/auditori; :inre/yttre ~en le conducto auditive/auditori interne/externe hörselhallucination :med phonema hörselintryck :impression/sensation auditive/auditori hörselminne :memoria auditive hörselmätare :audiometro hörselmätning :audiometria hörselnedsättning :debilitation/attenuation/extenuation del audition/del audita/del audientia hörselnerv :anat nervo labyrinthic/acustic/auditive/auditori hörselorgan :anat organo auditive/auditori/del audition, aure hörselprov :test eng audiometric hörselsinne :senso auditive/auditori, audito hörselskada :damno del audition/del audita/del audientia hörselskadad :debile de audition, un pauco/poco surde hörselskydd :protege-aures hörselskärpa :acutessa auditive/auditori hörselsvag :debile de audition, un pauco/poco surde hörselsvaghet :debilitation/attenuation/extenuation del audition/del audita/del audientia hörsnäcka :telephono auricular hörspel :teat theatro/comedia radiophonic, radiocomedia, radiotheatro hörsägen :enligt ~ secundo lo que on dice hörtelefon :receptor (telephonic) hörvärd :digne que on le/la/lo ascolta höräfsa :rastrellator höskallra :bot rhinantho serotinus lat höskrinda :carro a/de feno höskulle :fenil höskörd :recolta del feno, fenation höslåtter :recolta del feno, fenation hösnuva :med febre/catarrho del feno, pollinose, pollinosis höst :autumno; :förra ~en le autumno passate; :i början av ~en al entrata del autumno; :i ~as le autumno passate; :nästa ~ le autumno futur/proxime; :på/om ~en in (le) autumno, durante le autumno; :som rör ~en autumnal; :till ~en le autumno que veni höstack :pila/cumulo de feno, fenil; :leta efter en nål i en ~ cercar un agulia in un pila de feno höstaster :bot astere nove-belgic höstblomma :flor autumnal/de autumno höstbruk :lantbr cultura de autumno höstdag :die/jorno autumnal/de autumno höstdagjämning :equinoctio de autumno höstdimma :nebula autumnal/de autumno höstfibbla :bot leontodo autumnal höstflox :bot phlox paniculate höstfärger :colores autumnal/de autumno höstkant :på ~en verso le autumno, al comencio del autumno höstkollektion :collection autumnal/de autumno höstlig :autumnal, de autumno höstlik :autumnal, de autumno höstlilja :bot montbretia höstlöv :folio autumnal/de autumno höstmode :moda autumnal/de autumno höstmånad :mense autumnal/de autumno, (mense de) septembre höstregn :pluvia autumnal/de autumno höstrusk :tempore aspere de autumno höstråg :lantbr secale seminate in le autumno höststorm :tempesta de autumno höstsäd :lantbr cereales seminate in le autumno höstså :lantbr seminar durante le autumno höstsådd :lantbr semination in le autumno hösttermin :semestre de autumno höstvete :lantbr frumento/tritico seminate in le autumno höstvind :vento autumnal/de autumno höstväder :tempore autumnal/de autumno hösäck :sacco a/de/pro feno; :fig persona de un statura laxe höta :facer un gesto menaciante (con le pugno) hötapp :fasce de feno hötjuga :furca de feno/a fenar, bidente hötorgskonst :arte inferior/de mal gusto (producite in massa) hötork :sic©ator/sic©atorio a/de feno hövan :över ~ in excesso, excessivemente, immoderatemente hövas :convenir, esser conveniente; :såsom det höves en god medborgare como il conveni un bon citatano hövding :(för stam) chef sh- (de tribo); :(styresman) chef, governator, capite; :(anförare) chef, commandante, capitano hövdingedöme|hövdingadöme :(el. hövdingadöme) governamento hövisk :cortese, palatian; :(ridderlig) cavallerose, cavalleresc, nobile höviskhet :cortesia, palatianismo; :(ridderlighet) cavalleria, nobilitate hövitsman :chef sh-, commandante, capitano hövlig :polite, cortese, complacente, urban, civil hövlighet :politessa, cortesia, complacentia, urbanitate, civilitate hövlighetsbetygelse :complimento hövlighetsfras :expression de cortesia/de politessa hövlighetsvisit :visita de cortesia/de politessa hövålm|hövolm :(el. hövolm) mole/parve pila/parve cumulo de feno i :I s i; :pricken över ~ le puncto del i; :fig le coronamento del travalio/del labor, le corona del effortios II prep (om rumsförhållande) in, a; :(om tidsförhållanden) in, durante; :(om riktning) in; :(i prepositionsattribut) de; :betala ~ kassan pagar al cassa; :blåsa ~ trumpet sonar le trompetta; :bo ~ en stad viver in/habitar un urbe/citate; :bo ~ Lund viver a/in Lund; :en blus ~ bomull un blusa de coton; :freden ~ Roskilde le pace de Roskilde; :gå ~ kyrkan ir al ecclesia; :gå ~ skolan frequentar un schola; :~ april ~ år in april iste anno, iste april; :~ brist på per manco/mancantia de; :~ början/slutet av al comencio/fin de; :~ det att durante que, quando, como, in le momento de; :pois que, viste que; :~ en ålder av a un etate de; :~ och för sig per se; :~ och med att si tosto que; :~ och med detta con isto/illo; :~ tre dagar durante tres jornos/dies; :~ år iste anno; :klockan är fem minuter ~ fyra il es quatro horas minus cinque minutas; :mäta 10 meter ~ höjd haber un altura de 10 metros; :nyckeln sitter ~ låset le clave es in le serratura; :stoppa ~ fickan mitter in le tasca, intascar; :sätta en fjäder ~ hatten mitter un pluma a/in su cappello; :vara professor ~ engelska professor universitari de anglese III adv en vas med blommor ~ un vaso con flores; :fylla ~ ett formulär completar/plenar un formulario; :hälla ~ kaffe servir caffe; :ta ~ effortiar se; :(överdriva) exaggerar i akt|akt :ta ~ guardar, observar, respectar, obedir I-balk|balk :tekn ferro in I i dag|dag|idag :(el. idag) hodie; :av ~ hodierne; :just ~ hodie mesmo; :redan i ~ hodie ipse i fatt|fatt|ifatt :(el. ifatt) hinna ~ någon attinger un persona i fjol|fjol|ifjol :(el. ifjol) le anno passate i fred|fred|ifred :(el. ifred) in pace i fråga|fråga|ifråga :(el. ifråga) in question; :personen ~ le persona in question i gång|gång|igång :(el. igång) hålla ~ mantener in movimento/in marcha -sh-; :(fortsätta med) continuar a; :sätta ~ poner/mitter in movimento/in marcha; :(börja) comenciar; :vara ~ esser in functionamento/in marcha i går|går|igår :(el. igår) heri; :~ morse heri matino